L'Ange et le Corbeau
by Akuma664
Summary: YAOI SASUNARU Derrière l'impassibilité et l'imprévisibilité se cachent quelques fois des problèmes tout comme des souhaits. Chose intéressante, on ne peut les cacher à une personne qui devient un peu trop proche de nous. Mais quand on l'apprend, il est toujours trop tard et on ne peut faire marche arrière. Sasuke et Naruto vont l'apprendre à leur dépend entre grognements et rires.
1. Chapitre 1 Introduction

**Titre : **L'Ange & le Corbeau

**Autatrice : **akuma664 ( vous pouvez aussi m'appeler aku-chan si vous m'aimez bien =D ou si vous êtes du genre affectueux avec tout le monde faites votre choix XD )

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sinon Sasuke ne serait pas un enculé à l'heure qu'il est ( enfin peut-être pas de cette manière lol nan j'aime pas les narusasu -_-' ). Pardon Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! Je vous fait souffrir quelques fois! ç_ç

**Couple : **Sasunaru, mais il pourrait y en avoir d'autres...

**Note : **Ne vous fiez pas au manga, j'ai commencé justement quand ils ont 8 ans pour établir une meilleure concordance avec ce qu'il se passerait... J'espère aussi de ne pas avoir fait de personnages OOC selon le scénario, alors s'il vous semble que oui, je m'en excuse!

**Mots de l'autatrice ( pour ceux qui aiment s'informer XD ) : **Il y a quelques années déjà, je cherchais une fic comme il ne s'en fait plus et je cite bien « Lasurvolte », qui faisait des histoires de sasunaru remarquables ( il y a beaucoup d'autres autatrices qui méritent d'être nommées tout comme « Tomoyo Fanel », mais « Lasurvolte » c'est un peu comme ma créatrice même si elle ne le sait pas XD Mon coup de foudre à jamais! *o* ). Comme je n'en trouvais plus à ce moment-là, j'avais décidé de me l'écrire moi-même cette drogue-fic ( lol ) et je me suis dit que tant qu'à en faire une, j'allais y mettre tout ce que j'aime (désolé si je ne suis pas vraiment allée dans l'originalité). Je ne publie pas souvent tout simplement parce que j'améliore mes fics même des années après, retouchant certains points, modifiant certaines choses de l'histoire elle-même... Voilà pour ce qui est de cette fic qui devait être un long one shot, finalement je n'ai toujours pas écrit la fin et elle fait plus de 150 pages! Il n'y a donc pour le moment ( on est bien en fin de l'année 2012 XD ) que 14 chapitres que je publierai graduellement. Alors, pour ceux qui deviennent colériques quand l'autatrice ne publie plus aux semaines, mais aux mois, vous devriez attendre que je vous annonce la fin ( je vous dis ça affectueusement bien sûr parce que j'en suis un peu une XP ( JE VEUX LA SUITE DE « MA MÉMOIRE »! **o** ) ) Je m'applique toujours de mon mieux, mais j'ai bien lu chaque chapitre une centaine de fois, je crois qu'il y a encore des fautes qui ont échappées à ma vigilance, donc n'hésitez pas à me les faire remarquer si vous aimez corriger dans votre temps libre comme moi, ça me fera bien plaisir ainsi que les critiques constructives. Bref, je ne suis pas difficile à vivre! :D ( jeux de mot pour ceux qui l'aurons remarquer avec le titre d'une des fics de « Lasurvolte » ( ouais je suis accro -_-' )) La preuve est que je parle trop... n.n' Je vous souhaites ENFIN une très bonne lecture en espérant que vous vous détendiez et que ma fic vous rappellera un peu l'époque de ce manga qui n'était pas si compliqué que ça à l'origine ( bah surtout pour notre couple fétiche ;D )! 

Je m'excuse si jamais il y a une erreur de publication car ça m'est déjà arrivé, espérons que ça ne le refasse pas =D

**L'Ange et le Corbeau**

**Chapitre 1**

Il était une fois, un ange qui était né un jour de malheur. Un monstre fût scellé à l'intérieur de ce petit angelot pour qu'il en soit le gardien à son insu. Bien sûr, le scellement du démon devait demeurer secret pour le petit ange et les enfants de son âge. Tous les villageois associèrent cet ange comme étant la réincarnation du démon qui les avait, autrefois, dévastés. Il fût rapidement traité de monstre par ceux-ci. Malgré tout, les petits enfants entendirent plusieurs versions malsaines sur le compte de l'angelot sans en savoir la vérité. Tout comme les plus vieux, les petits le rejetèrent et se moquèrent sans cesse de lui.

Rien semblait-il ne pouvait un jour empêcher les villageois de lui vouer une haine acharnée et que leur progéniture ne croit qu'il était un monstre et ne se faisaient pas prier pour le lui faire remarquer. Le petit ange, seul et triste étant orphelin de naissance, prenant tous les malheurs pour sa faute dans ce tourbillon incessant, s'était brisé les ailes croyant être une erreur de la nature, à force de se le faire dire.

Tant seul et toujours aussi détesté, sa vie ne semblait pas pouvoir changer même s'il en faisait une demande muette vers les cieux qui demeuraient jusqu'alors indifférent.

Jusqu'au jour où un corbeau apparût sans crier gare. Réfugié d'une tragédie qui l'atteignait jusque dans son âme, il se transforma en oiseau de fer. Cet oiseau au regard pénétrant et pourtant si vide qui lui semblait si puissant ne craignait rien même pas le dit monstre. L'ange croyait que quand il aurait su pour lui, il ferait comme les autres. Cet oiseau aux plumes noirs était fort populaire dans ce petit village, même s'il ignorait tout le monde. Il remarqua que le petit angelot était la cible des méchancetés de ceux-ci. C'est alors qu'il était plus amer envers et contre tous. Il les trouvait méchants et idiots de croire que celui-là était un monstre. À ses yeux, il était plus un ange qu'un monstre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il les laissait faire et le détesta en quelque sorte d'être aussi faible. Faiblesse qui avait été sienne un jour.

L'ange, lui, trouvait que cet oiseau avait de la chance que les villageois s'occupent de lui et qu'ils l'apprécient. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il les ignorait. Il était fier et arrogant ce qui frustrait l'ange. Le corbeau était le seul à ne pas l'insulter de monstre, mais il ne le regardait pas. C'était comme s'il n'existait pas. Étrangement, ne pas exister faisait encore plus mal à l'angelot. Il aurait voulu être son ami sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Ce petit espoir qui devint vite une raison assez forte pour qu'il redouble d'effort pour se faire reconnaître à sa juste valeur s'incrusta dans sa petite tête innocente. Le cycle qui l'accablait depuis sa naissance prendrait-il réellement fin? Il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

L'ange et le corbeau étaient si différents, mais si ressemblants. Seuls et incompris.

Ces ressemblances si pesantes allaient peut-être leur sourire un jour...

* * *

Naruto se réveilla et fixa quelques secondes le plafond blanc. Il détestait le blanc. Il avait l'impression d'être englouti par ce vide infini. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en tête. Il allait y avoir un nouveau dans l'établissement. Il devait arriver le soir même.

Cet établissement offrait un logement et ses services aux orphelins attendant que ceux-ci puissent être adoptés. Souvent, il ne fallait que quelques semaines aux nouveaux venus pour repartirent. Il y avait constamment du changement au sein de ce centre et comme l'endroit était assez vaste avec ces quelques étages, il réfugiait aussi quelques personnes démunies qui ne pouvaient s'offrirent mieux. Quand un enfant arrivait en ces lieux, c'était le chaos. Tous étaient fébriles, curieux et le silence inébranlable habituel laissait place aux ragots.

Le petit garçon du nom d'Uzumaki encore tout endormi se leva lentement. Il lui aurait bien fallu une heure de plus pour enfin mettre le pied hors du lit, mais lui aussi était sous l'emprise de la curiosité générale. Donc, il se prépara en vitesse et descendit dans le hall où les locataires s'étaient rassemblés en plusieurs masses incongrues malgré que l'emménagement du nouvel arrivant devait se passer bien plus tard. Naruto resta un moment ébahi. Jamais il n'avait vu une scène pareille auparavant. On aurait dit qu'une personne légendaire allait venir.

En fait, ce n'était encore qu'un gosse qui avait perdu ses parents, semblait-il. Contrairement à Naruto qui avait passé toute sa vie en ce lieu, le nouveau avait neuf ans. Il n'avait saisit que quelques paroles d'autres enfants à propos de ce gosse de leur âge qui avait perdu sa famille. Quand il s'était approché d'eux pour mieux entendre, les enfants lui avaient lancé un regard noir et ils étaient partis plus loin dans la grande pièce.

Triste, il était donc sorti se promener dans les ruelles de Konoha pour éviter le brouhaha du centre. Bien que tout le monde à son passage le regardait méchamment, il avait continué son chemin sans trop imposer sa présence. Une autre longue journée se passa sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte puisque c'était toujours ainsi. Quand il était revenu au hall d'entré, il l'aperçut pour la première fois. Les cheveux noirs ébènes, plus grand que lui, le teint laiteux, mais surtout ses yeux aussi foncés que ses cheveux. Il ne l'oublierait jamais ce regard, son regard. Une expression froide, toujours dans le vide ou méprisant ceux dont il avait le malheur de croiser. Naruto était resté dans son coin, pendant que tout le monde s'exclamait des trucs comme « Pauvre enfant! » Ledit enfant se faisait conduire à son appartement, donc les deux femmes qui l'accompagnaient et lui montèrent les escaliers.

Alors, c'était lui la source de tout ce remue-ménage? Il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si différent des autres?

Naruto, malgré qu'il ai été intrigué par lui, était rentré dans son logement peu après. Il s'était endormi sur plein de questions dont les réponses lui resteraient sûrement inconnues pour toujours.

Il finit par se lever le lendemain. Il alla à la salle de bain, en ressorti un peu plus tard tout habillé et propre. Il devait être bien pour son premier jour d'école de cette année-là. Si le blanc de son médiocre plafond lui semblait un vide infini, son appartement éternellement silencieux lui paraissait comme le néant de la solitude. Avant de s'élancer vers la porte d'entrée, il se regarda dans le miroir. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en bataille. Son visage était neutre. Ses grands yeux bleus n'exprimaient rien. Il resta un moment ainsi et puis, il se dit qu'il devait s'efforcer de sourire. Il ne devait surtout pas avoir l'aire triste devant tous ces gens qui le croisaient. Il ne devait pas leur faire plaisir en ayant l'aire abattu par toutes ces remarques incessantes qu'ils lui lançaient. Depuis longtemps, il ne voulait plus sourire, il ne voulait plus affronter l'école. En somme, il voulait fuir sa vie, mais c'était là une pensée bien trop cruelle pour être seulement marmonnée entre ses dents. C'était simplement une pensé qui divaguait souvent une seconde et sans un mot, le petit blond trouvait autre chose pour se distraire de cette douleur à la poitrine qui le prenait alors. Il ne devait pas leur donner raison en fuyant, non plus. Le sourire en place tel un masque, il prit des livres qui lui avait été distribués et passa la porte la refermant à clé. Il sortit de l'immeuble.

Quand il arriva à la cour d'école, tout était calme autour de lui. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Il comprit quand il aperçut le troupeau d'élèves réunis autour du garçon de la veille. C'est alors qu'il y eu une lueur d'envie dans les yeux du petit blondinet à l'écart.

* * *

" L'ange, lui, trouvait que cet oiseaux avait de la chance que tout le monde s'occupe de lui et qu'ils l'apprécient. "

* * *

Il était trop loin pour voir que ce garçon essayait d'éviter tout le monde autour de lui. Non pas qu'il était un grand timide, mais qu'il n'aimait pas être le centre d'intérêt sans raison. Naruto profita du calme pour aller à la classe qui lui était assignée. Il se mit à sa place comme lui avait dit en grognant le vieux professeur.

Le blondinet regrettait sincèrement son enseignant qu'il avait eu l'année dernière. C'était bien le seul à avoir vu que le petit garçon avait de la valeur malgré ses nombreuses mauvaises notes dues à son manque d'aide et de confiance. Il savait très bien comment on se sentait seul, car un démon à neuf queues qui se nommait Kyuubi avait tué sa famille. Il n'avait eu personne pour l'encourager et tant bien que mal, il avait réussi à devenir professeur, aimant les enfants. Le petit blond voulait tellement se faire reconnaître, qu'il en avait été attendri. Il savait très bien que Naruto n'avait et ne ferait rien de mal. Mais, les habitants étaient si bornés même après toutes ces années. Il n'avait pas choisi d'être un réceptacle tout de même.

Quelques élèves, un peu en avance, affluèrent dans la classe. Le vieil homme les saluèrent avec le sourire...

La cloche sonna. Dans la cour, le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs remercia les dieux que les cours commencent ce qui le sauvait de tous ces regards qui lui semblaient si hypocrites. Il était tellement ennuyé d'être le centre d'attraction. Il se rendit à sa classe et à peine entré, tous les élèves l'entourèrent et lui parlèrent. C'était un vrai « fan club ».

Toujours à sa place, le petit blond se défendit de regarder tous ces élèves s'amuser ensembles et qui étaient autour du nouveau. Il ne voulait surtout pas encore plus l'envier. Il trouva plus sage de regarder ses livres sur sa table de travail. Mais, le blondinet avait une grosse boule au fond de la gorge. Il se sentait transparent, misérable, mais il continuait toujours à sourire même s'il n'en avait pas envie.

Le brun, toujours à l'avant de la classe, essayait d'ignorer les incessants « Sasuke, viens à ma place! », « J't'en pris! Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi! » des autres élèves. Plusieurs même se chamaillaient en affirmant que ledit Sasuke s'assoirait avec eux, tout comme une blonde criarde et une rose au grand front.

Sasuke inspecta la classe de façons aléatoire. La pièce était normale, rien de nouveau. Le bureau du professeur était à l'avant, les tables des élèves étaient par deux et il y avait de grandes fenêtres qui donnaient vue sur la cour de l'école. Ses yeux finirent par se poser sur un petit blond placé à l'arrière complètement. Les élèves autour de lui remarquèrent que le blondinet attirait son attention. La blonde, du nom de Ino, arrêta de se chicaner avec la rose bonbon qui, elle, s'appelait Sakura.

- Je te conseille de ne pas l'approcher, c'est un monstre! dit-elle d'une voix répugnée.

Pour la première fois, le brun posa les yeux sur la criarde, avide d'en savoir plus, toujours avec son expression neutre cependant. La blonde était fière qu'elle ai enfin son attention, mais la rose fût très jalouse.

- Un vrai monstre! Tout le monde l'évite, justement, de peur qu'ils ne meurent! continua le bonbon.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et continua à regarder le blond. Il n'avait pas l'aire méchant. Même, ses yeux affichaient la naïveté et l'innocence d'un enfant. Un monstre, il avait déjà vu ce que c'était et ça n'avait rien à voir avec cet enfant.

L'enseignant regarda ledit monstre et se dirigea vers lui. Sasuke regarda la scène sans écouter le discours des autres élèves qui continuaient à déblatérer des choses sur le pauvre « monstre ». Naruto leva les yeux vers le professeur stupéfait de ce témoignage d'un quelconque intérêt. Le vieil homme ouvrit la bouche et le sourire de Naruto disparut instantanément.

- Dommage que Iruka n'ai voulu de toi dans sa classe, cette année! Je vais être obligé de te supporter! avait-il dit.

L'homme repartit le laissant seul avec une mine affreusement déconfite. Naruto fixa ses livres sans même les voir. Ce n'était pas possible. Il mentait. Iruka était si gentil avec lui et c'était bien le seul. Le blondinet se souvint de toutes les fois où cet homme lui avait offert des ramens, son met préféré, pour ses bonnes notes ou par pure plaisir. Il se rassura un peu, mais le coeur n'y était plus. Il n'était pas capable de sortir de sa tête les paroles de l'homme. Il était si absorbé qu'il ne remarqua pas que des cahiers s'étaient posés sur sa table. Il n'entendit pas non plus la chaise à côté de lui se faire tirer. Il reprit juste conscience quand tout devint silencieux dans la classe. Il regarda en avant de lui. Tous les élèves le fixaient avec des aires ahuris. Même l'enseignant faisait une drôle de tête. Il fut surpris et aurait voulu se faire tout petit. Il remarqua une présence à côté de lui. Il se retourna donc et vit le brun attendre tranquillement que le cour commence toujours sans expression particulière. Naruto figea sur place. Quelques élèves s'approchèrent et demandèrent s'il était sûr de s'asseoir à cette table-là. Sasuke les ignora complètement. Le professeur lui dit alors qu'il pouvait bien évidemment choisir sa place, n'importe quelle place. Devant la froideur du garçon, il préféra commencer à écrire l'horaire de la journée au tableau.

La deuxième cloche annonça le début des cours. Le blond regarda le cours défiler sans parler au brun. Il se disait que les autres élèves ne l'avaient pas encore averti. C'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'il ne choisisse une autre place. Malgré lui, il se senti heureux de ne pas être seul pour une fois comme si la présence de ce mystérieux gamin à ses côtés enlevait un poids de ses frêles épaules.

Une autre cloche retentit annonçant cette fois-ci le dîner. Le brun rangeait tranquillement ses choses, attendant que tous les élèves sortent de la classe. Ça semblait bien réel, le blondinet lui permettait d'avoir la paix. Et puis, il ne le dérangeait pas et il ne faisait pas comme les autres qui le trouvaient si cool sans même le connaître. Après quelques instants, tous les élèves étaient partis, même celui qui était assis à sa table. Le brun sortit à son tour.

Quand il entra dans la cafétéria, un groupe d'enfants à l'une des tables lui faisait signe. Il devint maussade en les apercevant. Le regard de Sasuke vagabonda quelques instants dans la salle. Il repéra ce qu'il cherchait sans difficulté puisqu'un grand coin de la dite salle était vide. Il alla s'asseoir en face du blond de sa classe. Celui-ci le regarda étonné. Le brun ne s'en souciant pas, rien d'inhabituel, commença à manger lentement son sandwich. Naruto hésita un instant, mais se lança.

- Pourquoi tu t'assoies toujours avec moi? Ils ne t'ont pas encore raconté? dit-il en désignant les élèves qui étaient dans leur classe.

Sasuke arrêta de manger un instant, puis regarda le blondinet.

- Ouais, ils m'ont raconté plein de bêtises, lança-t-il en retournant à son sandwich.

Un silence s'en suivit, le temps peut-être qu'avait dû prendre l'information pour passer au cerveau du blond.

- Comment tu t'appelles? Moi, c'est Naruto! lança le blond avec un vrai sourire cette fois.

- Sasuke, répondit le brun sans le regarder.

Naruto afficha un sourire gigantesque tout en continuant de manger. Il avait enfin oublié la méchanceté du professeur. Il observa le garçon qui lui faisait face. Il ne semblait pas très expressif, mais il avait étrangement choisi de s'asseoir avec lui. Lui et pas un autre, se disait Naruto. Il se sentait étrange, il n'était pas seul pour manger. Quelqu'un l'acceptait et le trouvait normal.

Naruto, étant ce qu'il est, engendra la conversation même si son interlocuteur ne semblait pas l'écouter. Pourtant, celui-ci jetait des coups d'oeils au blond de temps en temps.

- Je t'ai vue hier! On habite dans le même immeuble! En plus, on est dans la même classe! C'est une coïncidence, tu crois? Je ne vois pas ce que ce serait, sinon! dit-il avant de rire.

Sasuke le regarda discrètement à ce moment-là. Comment les autres pouvaient-ils vraiment le croire être un monstre avec un sourire et un rire pareil?

Le dîner se déroula un peu comme ça jusqu'à ce que la cloche ne retentisse. Le blond fit la moue en voyant que Sasuke n'avait mangé que la moitié de son sandwich, mais celui-ci n'en fit rien. Il n'avait plus faim. Contrairement à lui, Naruto avait mangé tout son dîner. Ils retournèrent en cours silencieusement.

Après des minutes d'explications du professeur, le blondinet s'endormit. Tout ça était bien trop plate pour lui. Il n'avait pas pu resté éveillé et maintenant, il bavait sur ses cahiers.

- Réveille-toi, abruti, dit Sasuke regardant toujours le tableau.

- Je ne suis pas un abruti, abruti! répliqua Naruto en se redressant rapidement.

- Hmpf! se contenta de lâcher le brun, hautain.

Le blond rit doucement. Malgré l'insulte qui lui avait été lancée, il trouvait le brun drôle en un sens et puis, il avait eu la « délicatesse » de le réveiller avant que l'enseignant ne lui fasse payer ce comportement inacceptable. Le brun, en l'entendant, fronça un sourcil ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'autre s'amusait. Une seconde après, son esprit retourna au tableau qu'il n'avait quitté des yeux.

La cloche annonçant la fin des cours retentit. Les enfants sortaient rapidement de la bâtisse. Même si Sasuke s'assoyait à côté du blondinet, il n'attirait pas moins les autres pour autant quand il n'était plus avec lui. Tous s'inquiétaient pour la vie du brun et celui-ci était très froid envers eux. Il ignora le tout et rentra chez lui. Le blond, lui, était parti il y avait déjà un moment. Il avait vu le fanclub autour de Sasuke et avait renoncé à lui proposer de venir avec lui à Ichikaru comme il avait rendez-vous là-bas. De toute façon, se dit-il tristement, le brun n'aurait sans doute pas accepté. Il ne voulait sans doute pas devenir son ami restant distant et arrogant. Le blond l'indifférenciait apparemment. Et pourquoi diable un gars aussi intelligent, beau comme le disaient plusieurs filles et important voudrait un ami comme lui ridiculement idiot et méprisé?

Naruto marchait depuis un moment, il commençait à avoir faim. Il aperçu enfin Ichikaru, son stand préféré de ramen. Il s'assit à un des tabourets. Le gérant le salua ainsi que son assistante. Comme c'était un client habituel, ils l'appréciaient un peu plus que les autres. Un homme aux cheveux bruns s'installa au tabouret à côté de lui.

- Deux bols s'il vous plaît! avait-il commandé heureux.

-Iruka! cria Naruto content de le voir.

- Et puis, comment ça s'est passé? Pas trop rude, j'espère! dit le plus vieux inquiet.

Iruka avait la vingtaine. Il était d'un banal avec ses cheveux bruns rassemblés en couette et ses yeux noisettes, mais cet homme avait un coeur chaleureux tel que tout le monde l'appréciait même si à un certain moment plusieurs personnes se crispaient en l'apercevant. Pile au moment où il avait pris Naruto dans sa classe par son propre vouloir.

C'est alors que le blond se souvint de ce que le professeur lui avait dit.

- Le vieux a dit que tu n'avais pas voulu m'avoir dans ta classe, avoua-t-il tristement évitant le regard de l'homme.

Iruka aurait bien voulu le prendre dans sa classe une nouvelle fois, mais la directrice trouvait qu'il n'était pas assez sévère avec le jeune. En fait, ce n'était qu'un prétexte. Le brun était trop gentil, voilà tout. Il ne le détestait pas comme les autres. Il fallait simplement lire entre les lignes.

- On ne peut pas choisir nos élèves. N'écoutes plus ce professeur quand il te dit des bêtises pareilles! ordonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux bols furent servis. Naruto mangea goulûment ses nouilles.

- Un garçon s'est assis à ma table, continua le garçon en reposant son bol vide, je peux en avoir un autre?

Iruka en demanda un autre pour le blondinet qui le suppliait. Il n'en revenait pas. Les enfants s'étaient-ils habitués à sa présence? Avaient-ils enfin remarqué que Naruto était comme eux?

- Comment il s'appelle, ce garçon? demanda le brun tout heureux.

- Sas'ke, dit le blond, la bouche pleine de nouilles provenant de son nouveau bol.

- Sasuke Uchiwa? interrogea-t-il incrédule. C'est le garçon qui a perdu sa famille! On ne parle plus que de lui en ce moment. C'est bien lui?

- Il m'a juste dit son prénom...

- Bon aller, finit tes ramens. Je vais te reconduire chez toi, il commence à faire sombre, dit-il chaleureusement.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Naruto le finit, Iruka paya le gérant, tous les deux les saluèrent et ils partirent en direction du domicile au plus petit. En chemin, le blondinet demanda au brun s'il aurait un bandeau comme lui il portait. Iruka avait répondu qu'il devrait travailler fort pour devenir un ninja et donc avoir le bandeau qui l'affirmait. Ils arrivèrent chez lui, Iruka le salua et Naruto verrouilla la porte. Il alla se coucher. Avant de s'endormir, il se promit de devenir le meilleur ninja de tout le village.

Des années passèrent ainsi, en fait presque. Sasuke ne se faisait pas adopter. C'était peut-être lui qui ne voulait pas. Naruto non plus, sauf qu'il aurait bien voulu, mais personne ne le voulait. À l'école, les élèves commençaient à être plus tranquilles en la présence du beau Sasuke, mais il y avait encore une blonde criarde et une rose au grand front qui se disputaient pour s'asseoir à côté de lui en cours. Celui-ci continuait donc de s'asseoir avec le blond quand c'était possible. Et Naruto se faisait plus accepter par les autres, malgré que les adultes lui vouaient toujours la même haine.

À douze ans, ils avaient obtenus leurs bandeaux de ninja et faisaient équipe avec Sakura, la rose bonbon, après un tirage au sort dans leur classe. Aux entraînements, ils étaient toujours en compétition, deux têtes de mules immatures. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment devenus des amis, mais plutôt des rivaux. Leur jûnin était Kakashi, un homme aux cheveux argentés assez intelligent, mais toujours en retard. Leur groupe se faisait appeler l'équipe 7. Ils avaient déjà fait des tonnes de missions et commençaient à fonctionner, tant bien que mal, comme une équipe soudée, mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines...


	2. Chapitre 2 Le commencement de tout

aku_664 : Bonjour à tous! Voilà le deuxième chapitre là où l'histoire commence réellement. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous voudrez bien lire la suite lolJe sais que quand j'écris ça prend des longueurs, mais je me dis qu'il vaut mieux avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent au lieu de rien du tout et on ne blague pas quand c'est du Yaoi! XD

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, parce que je vous adore lectateurs (ouais c'est le café qui rend gaga n.n') et je vous souhaites une excellente lecture en espérant que ça vous fera un petit moment de bonheur dans votre journée!

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Au milieu de la confusion, Naruto Uzumaki restait muet, figé devant le spectacle d'horreur qui s'offrait brusquement à lui après s'être retourné. Un champ de bataille s'étendait à perte de vue. Ce qui était une paisible plaine doucement éclairée par la lune ne ressemblait plus qu'à une dépouille semée de cratères immenses. Devant lui, cette vue s'animait au loin. Parmi les cratères de toute envergure se mouvait une fourmilière d'individus. Des ninjas, certains qu'il pouvait identifier comme étant ses amis, se livraient férocement à ce massacre. Un massacre, c'est tout ce qu'il pu en dire. Le blond s'était posté sur ce rocher là où il pouvait être le proche de cette lune silencieuse et indifférente, il s'était pour ainsi dire rapprocher d'une vérité imperturbable et choquante, voyant le désespoir qu'était devenu cette vie. Il arrêta soudainement de respirer à cette pensée. Il sentit un poids lui presser la poitrine. Ces taches rouges sortant de la poussière... C'étaient des marres de sang. Et sous ses yeux, il cru voir une rivière de sang où dépassaient des corps engloutit par la mort. Sakura... Où était-elle? Il se remit à happer l'aire avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il la chercha des yeux et la trouva dans la pagaille. Pourtant, il ne soupira pas de soulagement. Elle semblait en mauvais état et criait de toutes ses forces, retournant avec frayeur quelques cadavres des ninjas de Konoha qui jonchaient sur ce qui semblait être un sol de boue marron. Elle les cherchait. Lui et Sasuke. Comment cela avait bien pu arriver sans que personne ne s'en doute une seule seconde? Naruto serra les poings, ses ongles pénétrèrent dans la chair de sa paume et le sang se mit à couler sinueusement par terre. Trop de sang coulait en cette nuit dérisoire.

Soudain, il sentit une forte présence derrière lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir que Sasuke Uchiwa était apparu tel un mirage sous les faibles rayons de la lune. Fronçant les sourcils, l'autre adolescent resta muet encore un peu. Une boule putride prit possession de sa gorge. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Finalement, c'était lui qui l'avait trouvé le premier. Il se retourna lentement, redoutant de revoir son visage impassible. Douloureusement, l'image se transmit à son cerveau presque aussi tortueuse que sa vision de tout à l'heure, rencontrant des yeux surmontés de deux rubis, joyaux de mort où les pupilles semblaient incarner les abysses de la Terre.

- Sasuke... souffla atrocement l'Uzumaki.

L'autre garçon resta immobile, à peine à dix mètres de son coéquipier. Le fixant droit dans ses yeux bleus d'un ciel pur, il semblait calme en apparence, mais le blond pouvait lire en lui à présent. La haine refaisait surface, reprenant ses droits sur son corps et son esprit autrefois torturés. Pourquoi tout d'un coup? Pourquoi?! Ce dilemme retentit dans le cerveau du blond. Il déglutit tant bien que mal, essayant de se reprendre, mais il ne réussit qu'à afficher un rictus sous ses yeux épouvantés.

- Sasuke, Sakura-chan a besoin de nous, fit le blond et sa voix devint peu à peu une supplication. Ils ont tous besoin de nous... Nous devons y retourner, ensemble!

Le brun restait encré dans sa moue de frustration. Son regard devint méprisant. Le blond ne le lâcherait pas. Il devait partir tout de suite et il le retarderait s'il ne s'en occupait pas dans la seconde.

- Retournes-y Naruto... Mais, tu te feras tuer avant même d'avoir retrouvé le cadavre de ta chère Sakura...

Menace ou fait réel, cela empoigna le coeur du blond qui entrouvrit la bouche sous le choc. Le brun le dévisagea de haut en bas. Était-il aussi surpris qu'il en avait l'aire? Il était donc aussi facile à berner... Ce dernier regarda de nouveau le spectacle se déroulant à un kilomètre d'eux. Des cris retentirent et lui glacèrent le sang. Mais, ce qu'il entendit derrière lui lui créa un long frisson dans l'échine du dos. Sasuke s'en allait, il avait fait un pas de plus qui les séparait davantage. La pierre si dure faisait écho de chacun de ses pas. Et pour une fois dans sa vie, Naruto fut déchirer entre deux vérités. Quel chemin devait-il prendre? Il ne se dit pas vaincu pour autant. Se retournant à nouveaux, un autre pas lui déchira la poitrine.

- Sasuke, ne pars pas!

Un cri tranchant la nuit suffocante. Le brun s'arrêta, soupira d'exaspération et de dédain.

- Ne t'en vas pas! cria à nouveau le blond et les larmes se mirent à danser sadiquement sur ses joues, lui semblaient brûler sa peau jusqu'à ses os. Ils ont besoin de nous!

Sasuke se retourna, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. La tristesse heurta le blond et il sursauta. Ses mains repliés dans le sang étaient engourdies, mais il ne les détendit pas. Non, tout son esprit était rivé sur ce garçon, son ami, son seul ami.

- Ce n'est pas l'heure! s'énerva nerveusement le blond. Ils seront toujours là après la bataille. Nous les aurons ensemble, Sasuke! Mais, pour l'instant, tu dois me suivre et te battre à mes côtés comme on l'a toujours fait! Le village tout entier est en jeux!

- Hmpf, émit le brun de plus en plus méprisant. Ce village n'a jamais réellement été le mien... Tu pensais que ça me retiendrait?

Alors, c'était comme ça? Il s'en foutait? Seul cet être ignoble à quelques lieux de là l'importait? Non... Ce n'était pas vrai... Déchiré entre le village et son ami, Naruto laissa, cette fois, ses larmes tomber sans retenue. Il ne pouvait pas quitter ces gens comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Si Sasuke ne tenait pas à eux, alors, il essaierait autre chose.

- Reste, pour moi... Je suis ton ami, non? Tu ne peux pas me faire ça! Tu ne peux pas partir sans moi! Je t'ai faite une promesse!

Naruto semblait être en proie à l'hystérie ne restant plus droit comme un piquet, mais gesticulant, serrant les dents. Sasuke l'observait toujours de ses yeux froids et imperturbables. À deux pas de lui était le gouffre. Plus bas, à une vingtaine de mètres se trouvaient d'autres rochers plats et beaucoup plus loin dans le paysage se trouvait cette forêt affolante où des flammes noirs jaillissaient tumultueusement. Promesse du chemin que prendrait Sasuke sans regarder derrière lui pour se soucier du blond. Là où il ne reverrait plus ses yeux bleus uniques. Soudain, il prit la parole, se renfrognant, portant les mots qui ternissent l'espoir et achèvent de toute leur cruauté.

- Naruto, si tu me retiens, je te tuerai de mes propres mains...

La menace résonna dans l'air sec et s'immisça dans l'être meurtris de son rival. Restant figé sous ces mots cruels et bientôt vidé de toute pensée, Naruto desserra les poings, sa peau blanche se vidant de son sang retrouva enfin sa liberté. Devant lui, la personne la plus importante à ses yeux depuis tant d'années partait, sautant dans le vide. Dans cette nuit de discorde, il cru voir des ailes immenses et funestes guider l'autre garçon. Sombres et robustes, elles l'avaient conduit jusqu'à ce moment. Le coeur du blond se fendit et instinctivement, il courut à sa suite, plongeant sans savoir quoi que ce soit de ce qu'il se trouvait sous lui, sauf de la présence de son ami s'estompant de plus en plus dans son esprit. Quittant le sol à une vitesse folle et tombant sans retenue, il tendit la main, mais décidément, Sasuke ne semblait pas se rapprocher de lui. Au grand jamais il n'avait su le rattraper. Sous le vent, ses larmes s'envolèrent vers le haut comme si la situation alarmante inversait la gravité jusqu'ici reine de la vie elle-même. Un cri prit naissance dans ses poumons, prenant plus de force tout le long de sa gorge, sortant avec éclat parmi les étoiles de la nuit, transperçant ce voile qui ne se souciait des humains achevées en bas.

- Sasuke!

Il résonna longuement et de très loin, Sakura sursauta. Elle qui rampait dans la boue à la recherche de ses coéquipiers, la peur au ventre de les voir les entrailles dégoulinant dans cette matière visqueuse, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Elle leva la tête vers les rochers lointains. Éprouvant soudain et avec raison le dénouement de son pressentiment. Sa voix meurtrie s'éleva dans le ciel sans pour autant atteindre les montagnes peintes devant elle telle une muraille.

- Naruto!

Sous les yeux du blond en descente vertigineuse, toute trace du brun disparu. Quelque chose se fracassa en lui. Dans le vide, Naruto cru avec réalisme mourir durement, mais sa main restait tendue vers l'avant, n'abandonnant pas ce qui lui avait permis de vivre si longtemps... Si le brun lui semblait toujours pouvoir voler, lui par contre, il s'était briser les ailes depuis fort longtemps. Blanches de pureté et frêles, elles ne lui avaient causé que du tort. Un autre cri retentit de sa bouche comme si sa vie elle-même s'en échappait sous la détresse immense. Ce cri, cette fois, si transperçant figea l'air sur son passage et paralysa les ninjas qui s'entretuaient jusqu'alors sans broncher sur ce sol mouvant, tous perturbés de ce son surhumain...

- Sas'ke!

* * *

**2 semaines plus tôt**

L'ange et le corbeau étaient si différents, mais si ressemblants. Seuls et incompris.

Ces ressemblances si pesantes allaient peut-être leur sourire un jour...

Ils avaient seize ans quand leur rencontre prit tout un sens...

Sasuke s'était levé tôt. Il s'était préparé et était sorti. Il avait marché un bout de temps dans les rues vides de Konoha. Il ne faisait pas encore jour et c'était le silence total. Il arriva au point du rendez-vous que son sensei lui avait donné la veille ; un pont. Il accota ses coudes sur la rampe. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il fixa la lune qui ne s'était pas encore cachée. Un doux vent fit bouger ses cheveux. Il se dit que ses deux coéquipiers arriveraient sûrement bien plus tard. Il imagina la rose s'exclamer en même temps que le blond que Kakashi était encore en retard, celui-ci arrivant 2-3 heures plus tard que prévu. Il imagina une autre excuse bidon venant du sensei pour se justifier de son retard. À tous les matins, c'était pareil. L'équipe sept attendait leur sensei pour savoir la programmation de la journée. Soit qu'ils avaient congés, soit qu'ils faisaient une autre mission insignifiante qui leur rapportait un peu d'argent. Ça faisait bien huit ans que ça se passait comme cela. Rien n'avait changé sauf peut-être que les trois petits ninjas devenaient de plus en plus forts. Malgré les dires respectifs de Naruto et de Sasuke, ils restaient de forces égales. Le blond avait tellement mit d'efforts à être au niveau du brun qui restait un prodige de leur génération.

Quelques heures plus tard, il faisait enfin jour. Le ciel était tout de même gris. Une boule rose apparut au bout du pont. Elle se précipita vers le garçon.

- Bonjour, Sasuke-kun! fit-elle les joues rougies.

Le brun se contenta de la regarder un moment, puis de regarder l'horizon. Sakura savait très bien que Sasuke était matinal, c'était bien pour ça qu'elle arrivait si tôt. Elle s'accota à la rampe, juste à côté de Sasuke. Elle voulut discuter avec lui, mais il ne parlait pas du tout. Elle y était bien habituée et continua de parler dans le vide. Elle avait changée depuis ses douze ans. À l'époque, elle racontait toujours des trucs superficiels du genre « Je suis fatiguée de mes parents! Ils n'arrêtent pas de me prendre pour une gamine! », ce qui rendait le brun de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur puisqu'il avait perdu les siens. Mais, comme elle était devenue une kunoichi, elle se plaisait maintenant à raconter ce qui lui arrivait quand elle allait aider à l'hôpital du village. Malgré tout, le jeune garçon restait blasé.

Un peu plus tard, une boule blonde apparut au bout du pont. Son sourire s'illumina en voyant les deux autres. Il arriva en courrant, puis se plaça devant Sakura. Il n'avait pas beaucoup grandit comparativement à ses deux amis, mais il dépassait à présent la rose que de quelques centimètres.

- Salut, Sakura-chan! Salut, Sasuke! cria-t-il.

Le brun commençait à avoir mal à la tête, le blond était toujours énergique et turbulent. Il se contenta de le regarder, comme avec la rose. La rose, elle, avait salué le blond, malgré tout son désarroi de ne plus être seule avec l'Uchiwa. Le blond fit la moue devant l'attitude du brun. Sakura recommença à parler à ce dernier qui n'en fit rien.

"Étrangement, ne pas exister faisait encore plus mal à l'angelot."

Les heures passèrent. La rose et le blond étaient en colère et se plaignaient du sensei d'une lenteur toujours aussi surprenante. Sasuke en était désespéré, mais rien ne pouvait le laisser transparaître. Au moins, le blond réussissait toujours à distraire la rose et il pouvait avoir la paix pendant ce temps. Tout à coup, un "pouf" se fit entendre. Kakashi venait d'arriver dans un nuage de fumer blanche.

- Yop, les jeunes! salua l'homme en souriant.

- Vous êtes en retard, Kakashi-sensei! crièrent Naruto et Sakura en choeur.

- Je sais, mais j'ai dû aider... commença à dire Kakashi.

- Ce n'est pas la peine! On ne croient pas à vos histoires! l'interrompit la rose.

Kakashi laissa tomber son excuse et redevint sérieux comme à son habitude.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous les jeunes. Vous avez congé aujourd'hui. J'ai un rendez-vous très important avec un ninja que vous ne connaissez pas et je suis déjà en retard dans mon planning, poursuivit-il avant de disparaître dans un second nuage de fumé.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi Kakashi-sensei parlait d'une manière qui se voulait discrète, mais qui ne l'était pas du tout? Il haussa les épaules. De toute manière, ce n'était pas de ses affaires.

La rose se précipita sur le brun avant même qu'il ne commence à rentrer chez lui. Habituellement, il serait parti s'entraîner comme le blond, mais il ne faisait pas beau cette journée-là. De lourds nuages encombraient le ciel. Le vent était devenu plus froid. Il n'était jamais bon de se rendre malade inutilement.

- Sasuke, comme il est presque midi... Hum, on pourrait aller manger ensemble, non? demanda-t-elle niaisement.

- Non, se contenta de répondre le brun.

- Eh, mais, Sakura-chan! On pourrait y aller ensemble! cria le blond avec un énorme sourire.

- Non, répondit la rose en suivant le brun qui s'en allait. Sasuke-kun, attends-moi!

Naruto fût déçu. La fille qu'il aimait tant l'envoyait toujours balader. Elle ne voyait que Sasuke depuis huit ans. Il en était même jaloux, lui qui avait toutes les filles à ses pieds. Il soupira et rentra chez lui en bredouillant, tout en passant par Ichikaru où il mangea seul.

Sakura essaya de rattraper le brun, mais dans un virage, il avait disparu. C'était bien un ninja brillant. Elle alla donc dans sa belle petite maison familiale, toute triste que le garçon qu'elle aimait l'ignorait complètement et maudit le blond qui interférait toujours entre eux.

Kakashi restait planté devant la maison d'Iruka. Il hésitait entre cogner et déguerpir à toute vitesse. Il n'avait pas menti à ses élèves sans aucune raison. Dernièrement, il avait beaucoup réfléchi. Son équipe n'était pas aussi soudée qu'il le souhaitait. La cause était évidente, le brun et le blond se disputaient pour tout et pour rien les rendant distraits pendant les missions. Un bon sensei devait remédier à ça et Kakashi en était un.

Il cogna donc à la porte bien déterminé. Son plan était parfait, il l'avait repensé des centaines de fois et avait attendu des mois pour que ce soit parfait. Seul petit problème : il avait besoin de l'aide d'un autre pour qu'il réussisse et comme Iruka avait été à tous les trois leur professeur et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour Naruto, c'était l'homme de la situation.

Iruka vint lui ouvrir la porte après quelques secondes. Il fut surpris, mais afficha ce sourire attachant qui ne le quittait guère jamais. Il invita Kakashi à rentrer curieux de la raison de sa soudaine visite.

Les deux hommes disparurent derrière la porte refermée doucement par Kakashi. Après une heure, la porte se rouvrit. Kakashi se fit jeter dehors par un Iruka embêté.

- Kakashi-san, vous ne pensez tout de même pas que votre coup tordu marchera?!

L'homme au masque sourit.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que j'ai pensé à tout! Vous n'aurez qu'à demander une semaine de congé, bien méritée à l'Hokage, que j'en doute pas vous la donnera sans se poser de questions et je n'aurai qu'à partir en mission sans les gamins.

Iruka grogna tant cela le laissait sceptique. Son plan était quand même tiré par les cheveux. Mais d'un autre côté, Kakashi connaissait bien ses élèves et il ne se trompait presque jamais dans ses calculs. Ce dernier, malicieux, redoubla d'efforts.

- Iruka-san, vous ne voulez vraiment pas voir si Naruto et Sasuke seraient de véritables amis après tout ce temps à se disputer pour rien?

L'interpellé adoucit son regard et soupira devant sa résignation. Kakashi sourit à nouveau sous son masque. Iruka avait tellement un bon coeur qu'il acceptait toujours pour le bien-être des autres, mais il devait aussi dire la cause pour laquelle il voulait effectuer ce plan.

- Ce qui me pousse à faire ça n'est pas un intéressement soudain pour leur vie privée, mais... continua l'homme au masque beaucoup plus sérieusement. Vous avez bien vu ce qu'il a résulté d'une de leurs bagarres... J'ai bien peur que s'ils se battent véritablement, Naruto perde le contrôle. Sasuke aussi d'ailleurs...

- Bon, d'accord! émit le brun essayant de cacher sa tristesse à ces vérités. Mais, je me demande vraiment comment vous allez vous débrouillez pour que l'appartement de Naruto-kun n'ai plus d'électricité!

Kakashi rit. Il partit bien heureux. Tout fonctionnerait comme sur des roulettes, il en était certain. Au fond de lui, Iruka le souhaitait lui aussi. Il avait confiance en cet homme. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle les deux petits garçons se bornent à essayer de dépasser l'autre continuellement.

Dans l'après-midi, une pluie diluvienne commençait à s'abattre sur les toits des bâtiments dans le village...

Naruto était chez lui. Étant un estomac sur pattes, il avait faim. Il regarda par la fenêtre et se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas aller à Ichikaru. Il faisait vraiment noir. Même s'il affrontait les rideaux d'eau qu'il y avait dehors, il serait fermé par ce temps. Et même s'il le pouvait, l'orage imminent le rendait déjà nerveux. Il en avait une peur bleue depuis sa tendre enfance. Il soupira tout en se dirigeant vers son placard à nourriture. Ramens, ramens, que des ramens à faire chez soit. Bref, tout ce qu'il aimait. Même s'il aimait d'autres choses, il ne savait pas plus faire la cuisine. Il prit un des contenants et le déposa sur le comptoir. Il plaça l'eau à bouillir.

Les lumières s'éteignirent subitement, tout ce qui fonctionnait à l'électricité semblait mourir. Même le frigidaire qui faisait habituellement un bruit infernal se tut dans un soupir sans fin. Seul le bruit des gouttes d'eau frappant la fenêtre et le vent retentissaient. Naruto, plongé dans le noir, faisait de gros yeux. En plus d'avoir faim, il fallait bien sûr qu'il y ai une panne d'électricité dans le coin.

Il laissa tout en plan et se dirigea vers la porte de son appartement. La dernière fois qu'il y avait eu une panne d'électricité, le propriétaire de l'immeuble avait mis la régénératrice sous les innombrables plaintes des locataires qui étaient sortis dans les couloirs. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il aperçu les néons du couloir qui étaient toujours allumés. Tout semblait normal. Pourtant, son appartement à lui était dans le noir total. C'était peut-être les régénératrices qui faisaient des siennes. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Ils ne fournissaient que les lumières des couloirs. Naruto soupira et fit la moue quand son estomac gargouilla. Il devait à tout prix trouver à manger, après il se sentirait mieux et pourrait réfléchir mieux. Il mit ses méninges en marche. Il ne pouvait pas manger des ramens pas cuits. C'était un préjudice selon lui. Il ne pouvait pas non plus aller dehors. S'il demandait de l'aide à ses voisins, ils lui lanceraient des regards haineux et lui claqueraient la porte au nez.

Le blondinet était toujours à demi dehors de chez lui, à demi dans la lumière du passage tenant toujours la poignée de la porte dans sa main. Il regardait dans le vide, cherchant une solution. Sa tête se releva, puis il regarda les escaliers qui menaient aux étages plus hauts. Ils étaient sombres et le bruit du vent et de la pluie s'intensifiait par là. Il retourna dans la cuisine et prit le contenant de ramens.

Sasuke regardait la télévision, l'air blasé. Il changeait de poste à toutes les secondes. Rien ne le distrayait. Il l'éteignit et regarda la pièce plongée dans la noirceur qui l'entourait cherchant quelque chose à faire. Il avait bien perdu toute une journée pour s'entraîner. Il se sentait misérable. Oui, il était le meilleur ninja parmi les autres de son âge, mais il devait devenir beaucoup plus fort. C'était un besoin vital pour accomplir la futur vengeance de sa famille décimée. Seul lui portait ce fardeau sur ses épaules. Il regarda par ses grandes fenêtres la pluie qui l'empêchait de s'approcher de son but. À chaque fois qu'il était seul chez lui, le souvenir amer d'être sans famille lui pesait sur le coeur. C'était en fait les seuls moments où il laissait de côté ses aires arrogants. Il soupira et regarda en direction de la cuisine. L'horloge au mur indiquait l'heure du souper. Il se leva du divan et se dirigea vers l'autre pièce sombre en passant devant la porte de son domicile. Des bruits retentirent à cet instant. Le brun regarda en direction de la porte un peu abasourdi. Ça devait être encore les femmes de chambres qui voulaient lui rendrent service. Il les avaient pourtant chassées de chez lui. Il n'avait besoin de personne. Et puis, son domicile était impeccable.

La personne qui avait cogné semblait hésitante et commença à rebrousser chemin. La porte fit un cliquetis et s'ouvrit. L'Uchiwa resta figé un moment.

- Naruto? Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux? dit-il renfrogné.

Le blond s'était alors retourné, afficha un sourire gêné. Il se permit d'entrer malgré l'aire blasé de son ami qui referma la porte. Naruto regarda le salon. La pièce était grande comparativement à la sienne. Rien n'était allumé.

- Eh, toi aussi t'as plus d'électricité? demanda le blond de sa voix criarde en se retournant vers son coéquipier.

- J'en ai, répondit le brun qui commençait à peine à avoir mal à la tête.

- Alors, pourquoi tout est éteint? Et pourquoi j'en ai pas, moi? continua de bombarder Naruto.

Le brun ne voulait aucunement répondre à la première question. Ça ne lui servait à rien. La deuxième question était plus appropriée.

- T'as payé tes comptes, baka? demanda-t-il hautain.

Naruto se tapa la tête. Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il avait dû complètement l'oublier.

- Je suis pas un baka, dobe! cria-t-il au brun. J'ai pas de quoi payer avant la prochaine mission... continua-t-il en chuchotant à lui-même tristement.

Le brun l'entendit. C'était vrai que Naruto subsistait avec le peu de revenu que leur permettait les missions qu'ils accomplissaient et la maigre pension que lui donnait l'établissement. Naruto fit la moue, il était dans le pétrin. Il se rassura en se disant que l'équipe sept serait convoquée le lendemain pour une mission de rang S. Sasuke regardait le blond qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Il remarqua le contenant de ramens dans sa main. C'était bien vrai que Naruto avait toujours faim. Bon et puis, c'était le souper. Le brun soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Lâche ces ramens. De toute façon, j'allais faire à manger, bredouilla-t-il.

Les yeux du blond s'étaient illuminés de mille feux et il sauta au cou du brun.

- Sasuke, t'es trop sympa! cria-t-il à la demande de son ventre.

- C'est bon, mais lâche-moi crétin! cria l'autre en le poussant rapidement et qui disparut précipitamment dans la cuisine.

- Oh, c'est vrai! Le GRAND Sasuke Uchiwa n'aime pas qu'on soit familier avec! critiqua le blond, comme toujours.

Ça ne lui tentait même pas de répliquer à ce dobe qui ne faisait que le provoquer. Le blond sautillait. Le mot 'à manger' vibrait dans sa tête. Comme le brun était occupé, il inspecta les lieux. Comment il faisait pour vivre dans un endroit aussi grand, vide, froid et sombre comme ça? se demandait le blond. Après quelques secondes, il se dit que cet endroit était à l'image même de Sasuke. Grand, vide, froid et sombre. Ouais, c'était tout à fait lui.

Il remarqua les grandes fenêtres. Il s'assit dans le divan qui était perpendiculaire à celles-ci. Il fixa quelques minutes les gouttelettes qui faisaient rage contre les fenêtres. Et s'il y avait un orage? se demanda-t-il en se crispant. Il lança un rire nerveux en se disant que ce n'était que de la pluie et qu'il n'y aurait ni tonnerre ni éclair cette nuit. Il déposa ses ramens sur la table basse devant le divan. Il se leva, remarquant quelque chose au mur. Il enclencha l'interrupteur et les lumières éclairèrent la pièce. Naruto regarda cet endroit qui était à présent clair et étrangement chaleureux. Tout y était impeccable. En fait, ce n'était pas si grand, vide, froid et sombre... Ce n'était pas comme chez lui. Le blond eu une pensée interdite. Il aurait voulu habiter dans un endroit identique à ça. Il s'y sentait bien. Il appréciait tout ce qui l'entourait. Son regard paisible se dirigea sur le portail de la cuisine. Le brun était tellement silencieux.

Sasuke se disait la même chose pour Naruto. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'il soit calme, lui qui était toujours aussi énergique. C'était peut-être parce qu'il avait faim.

Naruto rejoignit le brun dans la cuisine. Celui-ci préparait des onigiris. Le blond regardait attentivement ce que faisait Sasuke. Il n'avait jamais vu comment ça se préparait. Quelques fois, Naruto demandait comment il faisait quelques trucs et à quoi ça servait. Bien que le brun était exaspéré, il répondait aux questions du blondinet.

Après une heure, Sasuke avait tout préparé. Le blond sautillait devant la bouffe. Ils mangèrent donc à la table. Naruto engouffra le tout. Le brun mit un temps avant d'avoir entamé la moitié de son repas. Il laissa l'autre moitié au blond qui le suppliait. De toute manière, il n'avait plus faim.

Tout était si silencieux. Il n'y avait que le bruit de la pluie frappant le toit et aussi les bourrasques de vent qui étaient bruyantes. Sasuke se leva, suivi de l'autre adolescent. De nouveau dans le salon, le brun fronça les sourcils. La lumière lui perçait les pupilles, mais une nouvelle atmosphère régnait dans ces lieux. Regrettant déjà d'avoir laissé le blond envahir son appartement, il éteignit les lumières avant de se retourner vers l'autre garçon.

- Eh bien, je ne crois pas que de ne pas avoir d'électricité t'empêcherait de dormir, commença le brun.

- Oui... lança le blond en se grattant le derrière de la tête dans un rire idiot.

Soudainement, la pièce fût lumineuse. Ça ne dura cependant que quelques secondes. Un énorme bruit fit trembler la pièce et le coeur du blond sursauta. Trébuchant dans un Sasuke qui n'avait visiblement pas prévu le coup et en voulant se terrer dans le coin le plus proche, Naruto se blottit contre les murs, tremblant de tout son long. Le brun bousculé ainsi atterri le nez en premier sur le plancher froid. Voulant trucider ce blond ou plutôt cette chose, il releva la tête et fouilla la pénombre des yeux. Il trouva rapidement la dite chose recroquevillée dans un coin, malgré son envie de tuer, Sasuke ne pu que rester qua. Le blond avait enfoui sa tête dans ses bras et ses genoux et se balançait nerveusement comme s'il n'avait plus qu'une conscience, celle qu'il y avait orage à l'extérieur. En effet, d'autres éclairs et tonnerres s'abattirent comme des bombes sur le village. Sasuke reprit ses esprits et se leva pour se planter devant lui. Il se pencha vers lui avec un sourire moqueur.

- Le Grand Naruto Uzumaki aurait-il peur des orages? répliqua-t-il un sourire sadique arborant ses lèvres, se vengeant de ce qu'il avait subi plus tôt.

- Pas du tout! cria l'autre en tentant de relever la tête.

Un autre puissant tonnerre retentit. Naruto se rabattit si brusquement sur le mur que le brun cru qu'il l'avait percé. Le blond referma les yeux. Il n'était qu'à moitié conscient à présent. Sa peur le paralysait et d'un autre côté, il avait terriblement honte d'être aussi faible. Surtout qu'il se tenait ainsi en présence de son coéquipier. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Le tonnerre faisait trembler son coeur comme si un monstre gigantesque allait sortir de la terre.

Sasuke ne bougeait pas. Les tremblements de Naruto faisaient renaître de vieux souvenirs en lui. Il se sentait lourd tout d'un coup. Comme s'il s'enfonçait dans le plancher froid sur lequel il s'était effondré.

Il ferma les yeux et quand il les ouvrit, il était couché dans son lit d'en temps. Il avait l'impression qu'un énorme monstre grattait sur la vitre de sa fenêtre, mais ce n'était qu'en faite le vent, de la pluie et du tonnerre. Il avait si peur, tout seul dans sa chambre. Il posa ses pieds nus d'enfant sur le parquet et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre à elle. Il pénétra dans le grand couloir sombre et ouvrit une autre porte un peu plus loin. Il hésita un bon moment. La bête hurla dehors et il alla se blottir contre sa mère qui se réveilla. Il tremblait alors comme une feuille. Il était si petit, il ne pouvait pas savoir que ce n'était que le tonnerre. Sa mère le serra tout fort contre elle. Elle lui avait susurré quelque chose à l'oreille de sa voix chaleureuse.

- Sasuke, mon chéri, tu n'as pas à avoir peur du tonnerre. Ça ne te fera pas de mal, je te le promet.

Le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs semblait se calmer, mais il tremblait encore. La mère s'assit donc en indien, cola son enfant contre elle et commença à le bercer tout en chantonnant de sa douce voix.

Et elle continuait par une douce mélodie réconfortante, un aire angélique. Le petit enfant finissait toujours par s'endormir dans ses bras et se réveillait le lendemain dans son propre lit. Il referma les yeux.

En les rouvrant, il regarda la boule blonde qui tremblait. Son regard s'était adouci comparativement à tout l'heure. Il se rapprocha une nouvelle fois se mettant même à genoux, décidé à rassurer le blond maladroitement.

- Eh, on va pas mourir tu sais, ria-t-il d'un faux sarcasme soit disant moqueur. C'est rien, ça va bientôt finir.

- C'est pas vrai! gronda l'Uzumaki de sa voix mal assurée. Ils me détestent!

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. De quoi pouvait-il bien parlé? Naruto avait-il cette peur absurde car l'orage lui rappelait quelque chose de si néfaste qu'il en restait prisonnier?

- Naruto, il n'y a que moi ici, persista ce dernier.

Il voulu ajouter autre chose, mais le tonnerre retentit de nouveau et le blond se crispa de plus bel.

- Je ne suis pas ça! cria-t-il dans la confusion.

Derrière ses pupilles se cachait une vérité si absurde qu'elle le paralysait. Chaque coup de tonnerre lui faisait imaginer un monstre piétinent les édifices autour d'eux. Non, il ne pouvait pas être un monstre sortant du ventre de la Terre et détruisant tout Konoha.

Malgré qu'il n'y comprenait rien, Sasuke ne se laissait pas démoraliser pour autant. Des peurs, il en avait. Des moments de folie, il en avait aussi. Et il savait que tout ça ne durerait et partirait aussitôt que l'orage s'estomperait. Alors, il continua simplement avec le plus de logique possible, parce que c'était bien de la logique qu'avait besoin le blond.

- C'est juste qu'il a fait trop chaud aujourd'hui. Ça ne dure que quelques minutes dans ces temps-là.

La calamité de l'extérieur gagnant en silence, les paroles du brun purent enfin atteindre Naruto. Aussi expéditif que cela puisse être, la peur de celui-ci n'était plus aussi immense et il put enfin se rendre compte de sa situation. Il ne trouva pas étrange le comportement de Sasuke ni qu'ils soient tous les deux seuls dans le noir en plein milieu de la nuit. La pluie fracassant le toit comme seul bruit. La noirceur les isolant. Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête, il déglutit sous la surprise. Sasuke n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui à le regarder fixement. Il comprit ainsi que le brun s'était soucié de lui et avait essayé de le raisonner. Rien ne lui semblait étrange en cet instant, sauf peut-être son coeur qui rata un bon. Rien d'étrange sauf qu'il daigne remarquer que l'odeur du brun se déposant doucement dans l'aire l'apaisait et même l'envoûtait. Pouvoir enfin observer amplement ses yeux d'aussi proche. Même dans la pénombre, ils avaient quelque chose d'indescriptibles. On ne pouvait y lire aucune pensé, donc ni jugement, ni insulte. Simplement ses yeux. Et sans même qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il ne se sentit plus seul. Toutes ces années de solitude et de haine disparurent en ce bref instant. Tous avaient peur, mais pas Sasuke, le seul et l'unique qui l'avait accepté tel qu'il était. Et tout ce qui concernait sa rencontre avec ce garçon prit beaucoup plus d'importance qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Il était prêt à se noyer dans cet océan de bonheur qui l'assaillait oubliant tout autour de lui, même l'orage qui fut si souvent son pire ennemi, même la gêne qui l'accablait fortement il n'y avait pas si longtemps de se montrer aussi faible face à son rival, à son meilleur ami.

Le brun quant à lui restait là, n'osant plus bouger, attendant patiemment que le blond cesse de trembler. Néanmoins, il savait que ce dernier ne se poserait pas de questions sur ce qui l'avait poussé à être ainsi. Peut importe ce que faisait le brun depuis leur connaissance ça ne paraissait aucunement anormal aux yeux du blond. Il pouvait donc aisément changer d'humeur seulement avec lui. L'insulter ou le protéger ne faisait aucune différence pour ce dobe. Sasuke semblait toujours être Sasuke pour le blond. La pluie persistait depuis, mais aucun d'eux ne saurait vraiment dire combien temps s'était écoulé le regard planté dans celui de l'autre. À vrai dire, tous deux pensait sans limite, sans distraction d'aucune sorte. Sasuke ne pouvait que s'étonner silencieusement que cette boule blonde dynamique et joyeuse pouvait aussi être apeuré et troublé. D'aussi loin qu'il pu s'en souvenir, le blond était un soleil parmi les autres. Dès la seconde où il s'était assis avec lui la première fois il n'avait cessé de parler et de gesticuler. Il se rappela avec mépris les autres enfants qui le traitait de toute sorte et le mettait à l'écart. Naruto, en fait, avait lui aussi eu des moments pénibles. Mais pourquoi donc se questionnait-il si soudainement? Et surtout sur Naruto qui ne devait pas être chez lui en tout temps. Il aurait dû rester seul dans la noirceur à tuer le temps à petit feux, mais cette tête blonde en avait décidé autrement et maintenant, il avait voulu l'aider. Décidemment, ce n'était pas sa journée. Et pourquoi avait-il accepté qu'il soupe chez lui?

Comme ce moment s'éternisait et ses pensées divaguaient, le brun ne pu que se ressaisir. Il n'y avait plus qu'une pluie calme à présent et le blond semblait totalement calme, alors il se releva tout en se traitant intérieurement d'idiot. Naruto ne réagissait toujours pas. De son côté, il regrettait déjà d'avoir voulu que ce moment ne s'achève jamais. Sasuke avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur le blond et il avait refait surface bien avant ce dernier. Il regarda vers la cuisine où se trouvait une horloge.

- L'orage s'est calmé et il se fait tard, commença-t-il à dire.

- Hum... Sasuke... Je... En fait... coupa le blond en se levant, semblant mal à l'aise.

Sasuke le regarda haussant un sourcil. Il sentait que le dobe ne voudrait pas lui ficher la paix. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû être si gentil avec lui. Tout de même, il le laissa continuer pour une raison qui lui était inconnue.

- Je pourrais dormir ici? C'est que... Enfin... essaya-t-il d'expliquer.

- Oui, dobe, l'arrêta Sasuke avec un air blasé.

Le sourire du blond s'illumina, il n'aurait pas à être seul dans son appartement tout noir au risque que l'orage ne refasse fureur même s'il savait qu'une telle chose réconfortante ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Surtout de la part de l'Uchiwa.

- Je vais chercher mes choses! cria-t-il en disparaissant derrière la porte d'entrée.

Le brun soupira, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit oui. Peut-être qu'il voulait en finir de voir son coéquipier embarrassé et qui disait n'importe quoi. Non, ce n'était qu'une excuse bidon tout ça. Sasuke lui aurait dit non catégoriquement. Alors, pourquoi tout d'un coup? Pourquoi cette soirée était-elle si étrange? Peut-être bien parce qu'il avait l'habitude d'être seul à ce moment-là de la nuit. Parce que le fait qu'il y ai eu quelqu'un à ce moment-là précisément puisse altérer son jugement. Lui faire oublier quelques secondes ses mauvais souvenirs. Le pourquoi de son tempérament dure et distant.

Mais, Sasuke n'était pas du genre à se questionner plus longuement. Il se prépara donc pour dormir et mit son linge du lendemain dans la salle de bain. Le blond revint en pyjama.

- Où je dors? demanda le blondinet avec son énergie habituelle.

Sasuke, de retour dans le salon, lui pointa le divan avec son air froid et sans pitié. Naruto fit la moue, mais ne voulait pas prendre le bord de la porte et s'y installa. Le brun disparut derrière la porte de sa chambre. Qu'il referma comme une barrière silencieuse impénétrable. Naruto tomba rapidement dans les bras de Morphée malgré tout sans se douter qu'il avait oublier un petit détail...

À suivre...

* * *

aku_664 : Eh bien voilà! :D J'ai mis tellement de temps avant de publier que ça me fait tout drôle XD N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir vos impressions! À bientôt!


	3. Chapitre 3 Quand un blond se questionne

aku_664 : Rebonjour à tous! Je vous remercie de m'avoir envoyer des reviews, j'apprécie énormément. Vous me faites voir mes points forts et mes points faibles et c'est très constructif de savoir des opinions autres que la mienne. Je peux ainsi voir les éléments qui vous a un peu plus marqué et j'aime beaucoup améliorer mes fics et en sachant ça, je peux être plus à l'aise à donner forme à une scène et savoir quelle sorte d'impression elle laisse. J'adore faire passer aux lectateurs toute la gamme d'émotions qui s'y accompagne, c'est ainsi que, personnellement, je trouve une histoire bonne ou super bien écrite. J'espère bien que je réussirai à vous faire aimer mes écrits autant que moi je puisse les aimer, alors n'hésitez pas à me faire m'améliorer XD

Bref de blabla, voici le chapitre 3, celui qui me paraît le plus léger et anodin, mais que j'adore tout autant que les autres. Son titre est bien révélateur : Quand un blond se questionne. Entre l'humour et les bagarres, suivez le chemin qu'emprunte nos deux chouchous à tous pour aboutir à un je ne sais quoi de prometteur! :D Même si le processus est long, ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais exactement où je vais lol

Je vous parlerez un peu du prochain chapitre très important et très rafraîchissant à la fin de celui-ci.

Sur ce, je vous souhaites une excellente lecture chers lectateurs!

Chapitre 3

Comme à son habitude, Sasuke se leva tôt. Il faisait encore noir dehors. Il se changea, mangea un peu et regarda quelques secondes le dobe qui dormait encore sur le divan. Ça lui faisait bizarre de ne pas être seul. Ça lui rappelait d'étranges choses qu'il ne voulait justement pas se remémorer. Ses yeux se dirigèrent sur la porte d'entrée qu'il passa tranquillement comme à tous les matins. Il n'avait pas réveillé le blond, il semblait encré dans un sommeil profond et réparateur. Et puis, comme ça, il ne l'entendait pas crier et il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre.

Le brun arriva au pont. Il leva la tête et fixa la lune. Il pressentait que la journée n'allait pas être comme les autres, ce qui le fit soupirer.

Des heures plus tard, la rose bonbon fit son apparition au bout du pont. Elle s'installa à côté du brun tout en le saluant. Celui-ci la regarda à peine et elle se mit à parler comme à tous les matins.

L'heure de l'apparition habituelle de Naruto était venue, mais le blond n'était toujours pas là. Contrairement à lui, l'Uchiwa n'avait pas besoin d'un réveil matin pour être ponctuel.

- Crétin... murmura-t-il dans un souffle le regard au-delà du pont.

La rose l'entendit et se tut. Elle resta un moment figée : pourquoi Sasuke avait-il dit quelque chose alors que l'habitude il se contentait de rester muet? La curiosité qui l'animait s'estompa en un instant et elle recommença son monologue.

Sasuke retourna à sa contemplation de l'ascension du soleil dans le ciel.

Il attendait désespérément que la rose cesse de crier. Ça faisait bien longtemps et soudain, Kakashi fit son apparition dans un nuage de fumé.

- Yop, les jeunes! salua-t-il. Naruto n'est pas avec vous? demanda-t-il abasourdi.

- Il vous a battu Kakashi-sensei! répondit la rose en se rendant compte du temps qui venait de passer sous ses yeux.

- Bon, alors attendez. Je vais aller le chercher... dit l'homme dans un sourire déconcerté.

- Non, je... commença à protester le brun quand une voix criarde retentit au bout du pont.

- SASUKE! T'aurais pu me réveiller! explosait la boule blonde en courant vers eux l'aire furieux.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui. La rose devint blanche. Le sensei sourit sous son masque. Le brun devint maussade à souhait. Il aurait voulu éviter que la rose le sache pour qu'elle ne fasse pas des siennes et ne s'invite chez lui toute seule, mais son plan était tombé à l'eau avec ce dobe. Sakura fût très en colère et s'était dit que c'était elle qui aurait dû dormir avec le brun en premier, enfin chez lui et pas dans son lit à son grand regret. Naruto arriva à leur hauteur et se planta devant le brun.

- À cause de toi, je suis en retard! continua-t-il à crier au brun. Itaii! Sakura-chan, pourquoi tu m'as frappé!?

Le blond se caressait la tête où ça lui faisait mal. La rose lui avait frappé le crâne pour se venger. Pour une fois, le blond n'avait pas atterrit des kilomètres plus loin sous son coup. Elle croisa les bras et leva la tête. Elle fixa le brun et son regard s'illumina derrière une brillante idée qu'elle venait d'avoir.

- Sasuke-kun? Je pourrais venir dormir chez toi cette nuit? gloussa-t-elle les joues rougissantes.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et méprisa le blond avec un de ses regards les plus mauvais. Il le frappa lui aussi. La rose prit ça comme un non. Rien d'exceptionnel.

- Itaii! Sas'ke, tu veux te battre, hein?! fulmina Naruto en se relevant et en se plaçant en mode combat.

- Du calme Naruto, dit niaisement Kakashi qui avait compris la situation.

Naruto se calma donc, mais regardait toujours le brun dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé?!

- En plus que tu squattes chez moi la nuit dernière, il fallait que je te réveille, usuratonkachi?

Naruto fit la moue : Sasuke avait le don d'utiliser des mots blessants ou frustrants et parfois même les deux en un seul instant.

- C'est pas de ma faute si y'a un problème à mon appart', abruti!

- Je te signale que c'est de ta faute, baka, répliqua le brun hautain.

Les deux garçons se lançaient des éclairs dans les yeux. La rose au grand front en soupira. Kakashi décida de les arrêter avant qu'ils ne se battent réellement. La dernière fois, ils avaient détruit un terrain d'entraînement à eux seuls.

- Tu as un problème avec ton appartement, Naruto? demanda-t-il en souriant sous son masque.

- Hum... Ouais, je ne peux pas y rester pour l'instant, répondit le blond dans un rire nerveux.

- C'est quoi au juste qui t'empêche d'y rester? demanda la rose curieuse.

- Ah ah ah... En faite, j'ai oublié de payer les comptes d'électricité... lança l'adolescent en riant comme pour essayer d'adoucir sa bêtise.

- Baka! T'es qu'un irresponsable! insulta la rose.

- Oh mais! Je vais pouvoir les payer à la prochaine mission! On a une mission aujourd'hui! Hein, Kakashi-sensei? s'exclama le blond en se retournant vers l'homme au masque.

Kakashi recula, se gratta la tête embarrassé.

- Désolé, Naruto, mais hier, l'Hokage m'a convoqué. Elle m'envoie dans une importante mission qui durera environ 4 jours si tout se passe comme prévu. Et comme je suis votre tuteur, vous ne pouvez faire de mission sans moi. Et depuis quelques temps, il n'y a pas beaucoup de mission pour une équipe comme la nôtre. C'est le calme plat en excluant les services que nous offrons aux autres villages. Je vous envoierez quelqu'un ici à chaque matin pour qu'il vous informe de la situation. Le mieux, ce serait que tu vives et donc dormes chez un de tes coéquipiers.

Naruto se retourna immédiatement vers la jeune fille.

- Sakura-chan? interrogea-t-il d'une voix lamentablement suppliante attendant son coup de poing habituel à chaque mot qu'il lui disait.

- Désolé, Naruto. Mes parents ne voudront jamais.

C'était bien vrai. Quand ils avaient appris que leur fille unique allait faire équipe avec lui, ils s'étaient plaint à l'Hokage sans avoir le dernier mot. Malgré les exploits de l'équipe sept, ils ne voyaient aucunement à quel point le blond leur apportait, prenant soin de défendre la rose à tout moment au même titre que le brun.

- Eh bien, c'est décidé. Tu dormiras chez Sasuke! lança le sensei avec un large sourire.

- Quoi?! crièrent en même temps les deux garçons en question, évidemment la voix du blond était beaucoup plus à s'en crever les tympans que celle de Sasuke.

- Il est hors de question que j'en discutes plus longtemps, je suis déjà en retard. Pour m'assurer que vous ne vous chicanerez pas je vous donne une 'mission'. 1; vous cohabiter. 2; vous vous entraînez sans discuter. 3; vous ne vous provoquez pas. et 4; vous restez en vie.

Il se tourna vers Sakura franchement jalouse du blond.

- Et Sakura-chan, je voudrais que tu t'assures qu'ils ne se tuent pas en mon absence, tu as bien compris?

La rose acquiesça. De toute façon, c'était toujours elle qui refroidissait les ardeurs du blond quand les deux garçons s'envoyaient des coups de poings sanglants.

- Bon, alors à dans quatre jours! lança leur sensei avant de disparaître dans un nuage en souriant bêtement.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent estomaqués.

- C'est complètement absurde, lança le brun.

- Jamais je ne pourrai supporter ce gars! Il est bien trop... Bien trop froid! Il a un trop gros égaux! cria le blond pour lui-même se prenant la tête de ses mains.

- Je te rappelle que c'est de ta faute! Tu semblais bien me supporter hier! cria Sasuke.

- J'étais pas dans mon état normal! répliqua le blond encore plus fort. Et quatre jours, c'est vachement long avec toi! C'est vrai que je suis un fardeau pour Monsieur le Grand Uchiwa qui n'a jamais eu besoin de personne!

- Eh bien, moi au moins, je n'ai pas peur d'un misérable orage! répliqua le brun piqué par le blond.

- C'est vrai! Monsieur n'a jamais peur de rien! Tu vas trop loin, Sasuke! Je vais t'éclater! cria le blond en fonçant sur lui.

Naruto donna un coup de poing en direction du brun. Ce dernier le bloqua facilement. Avant que ça ne dégénère, la rose bonbon intervint en frappant le blond pour qu'il s'éloigne de son « Sasuke-kun-d'amour. » À-vrai-dire, la dispute semblait bien inhabituelle et elle n'avais pas arrêté cela sur le champ tant elle fut étonnée.

- Itaii! cria l'Uzumaki recroquevillé par terre en grognant et en se massant la tête.

- Kakashi-sensei vient de vous dire de ne pas vous provoquez! cria la jeune fille. Vous n'êtes que des enfants!

Elle serra les poings et s'en alla d'un pas lourd. La rose disparut peu de temps après. Elle semblait si exaspérée par le comportement des garçons. Au moins, elle n'ennuierait pas plus longtemps le brun et il en éprouva un certain soulagement. Sasuke qui avait croisé les bras, jeta un coup d'oeil au blond toujours par terre. Il soupira. Naruto le regarda à son tour. Il fit la moue. En plus, sa Sakura-chan était partie. Il était triste. Sasuke le remarqua sans y faire plus attention et passa devant lui.

- Bah, où tu vas? demanda Naruto penaud.

- Je vais m'entraîner, lança-t-il impassiblement.

- Eh, mais attends, il faut dîner! cria le blond en se relevant.

Le brun soupira. Le dobe avait toujours aussi faim? se demanda-t-il. Ils rentrèrent donc, mangèrent et allèrent au terrain d'entraînement, en silence. Seuls comme Sakura avait dû décider d'aller aider à l'hôpital.

L'horizon commençait à prendre une couleur orangé et rosé. Les deux garçons étaient à bout de souffle. Ils étaient tous les deux dans leur coin respectif. Les arbres étaient emprunts d'égratignures et certains étaient meurtris de kunais encore accrochés à leur écorce.

Naruto avait beau l'aire concentré, c'était bien tout le contraire en lui. Ce qu'avait dit Sasuke pour une fois l'avait réellement blessé. Mais, était-ce le mot juste? C'était bien vrai qu'ils se disputaient tout le temps, mais ça n'avait jamais rien de bien personnel. Ou tout du moins, même si ça en avait l'aire, ça ne l'était jamais réellement. Il l'entendit à nouveau, revoyant son expression à ce moment-là « Eh bien, moi au moins, je n'ai pas peur d'un misérable orage! » Sa colère redoubla. L'expression de son rival révélait qu'il avait voulu l'atteindre peut importe le mal que ça engendrait. Il reprit un enchaînement de coups plus puissants que les précédents. Son pauvre arbre trembla de toute sa hauteur. Sasuke se retourna ayant été déconcentré. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le blond déborder d'une énergie beaucoup moins douce que l'habitude. Sans un mot, le brun retourna à son propre entraînement assez exigeant.

Naruto se prenait toujours la tête avec cette histoire. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé pour qu'ils dérapent tous les deux comme ça. Il se remémora la scène continuant à donner des coups automatiquement. Il avait crié qu'il n'aurait pas été capable d'habiter avec Sas'ke. C'était rien d'extraordinaire. Ils se disaient tout le temps des trucs du genre. Ensuite, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé? La voix de Sasuke résonna en lui avec tous les sentiments néfastes qui l'avaient submergé quand il l'avait crié au pont.

« Je te rappelle que c'est de ta faute! Et tu semblais bien me supporter hier! »

Oui, c'était toujours de sa faute. Ça lui semblait souvent injuste, mais c'était réellement à cause de lui-même si il devait habiter chez lui.

« Et tu semblais bien me supporter hier! »

Cette phrase résonna à nouveau en lui. Il s'immobilisa d'un coup sec. Pourquoi Sasuke avait-il fait référence à ce qu'il s'était passé durant l'orage ou bien pendant la préparation du souper? N'avait-il pas décidé de l'oublier comme toutes les autres choses gentilles entre eux? Cette simple phrase était empreinte d'une colère immense, mais pourquoi au fond du blond, elle résonnait étrangement comme un triste reproche?

Naruto secoua la tête et reprit bêtement son entraînement. Il ne devait plus y penser. Il devait tout simplement se tromper. Sas'ke ne laissait rien paraître de ses sentiments peut importe le sujet d'engueulade. Mais ses propres paroles lui revinrent en tête.

« C'est vrai que je suis un fardeau pour Monsieur le Grand Uchiwa qui n'a jamais eu besoin de personne! »

Cela avait aussi sonné comme un reproche. Une demande muette qu'il n'avait pas la force de comprendre. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça?

Plus loin dans un autre terrain d'entraînement, se trouvait une équipe. Équipe respectée par tous et aux membres du même âge que l'équipe sept. Un sensei sérieux et détendu, une blonde qui se voulait élégante ,mais qui se faisait plus ringarde, un premier brun bedonnant et un second brun intelligent se tainent là immobiles dans leur positions pour certains saugrenus. Le sensei, Azuma, et le second brun, Shikamaru, mains dans leurs poches soupiraient d'ennuyeux. Devant eux, le bedonnant au nom de Chôji avait fait une technique bizarroïde qui lui gonflait le corps, chose déjà vue, mais là il roulait telle une boule sur la pauvre fille Ino qui elle, gesticulant pour se débarrasser de cet idiot sans pour autant réussir lui criait après. Apparemment, elle lui avait encore fait une remarque sur son poids.

- Chôji, dégaaage! criait-elle hystérique.

Avec l'expérience, les deux autres avaient compris qu'il ne fallait qu'attendre dans ces cas-là. Ils se chamaillait si souvent que si la blonde n'était pas si narcissique et que le brun n'était pas aussi paresseux et égoïste, ils étaient prêts à gager qu'ils sortiraient ensemble. Néanmoins, la réalité était tout autre et c'est ainsi que la blond réussit à s'évader et dans un élans des plus furieux pris le premier objet qui lui tomba dans la main et le balança de toute ses forces vers son désir de vengeance. Mais, à perdre patience, elle n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de viser et le ballon de bois s'envola dans le ciel à la vitesse de l'éclair. Comme elle n'eu pas la délectation de douleur qu'elle attendait, elle fonça sur lui sans plus attendre. Les deux autres garçons se regardèrent et soupirèrent encore une fois.

- Galère... fit Shikamaru exaspéré par leur comportement.

- Ouais, ajouta Azuma, il faudrait lui montrer à lancer.

Le plus jeune fixa ce ciel qu'il aimait tant et se demanda non chalemment où avait bien pu atterrir le ballon en souhaitant pouvoir le rejoindre et pioncer tranquillement.

De retour à nos deux protagonistes, Sasuke laissa tout en plan et se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il se repose quelques minutes et qu'il reparte en force dans ses acrobaties. Le blond le regarda deux secondes monter dans un arbre et il reprit les volés de coups qu'il déclenchait. Sasuke se coucha sur une des branches. Il se releva un peu et regarda Naruto qui continuait. Ce dobe, même s'il était essoufflé, il avait toujours une énergie incroyable, pensa-t-il. Il avait l'aire si débordant de vie. Un vrai soleil qui égayait tout autour de lui. Il était tout ce que Sasuke n'était pas. C'était sûrement ce qui faisait que les deux garçons étaient en rivalité constante. Il s'assit sur la branche et regarda plus attentivement le blond.

Naruto s'éloigna de son arbre fétiche et se mit en position. Il se mit à courir dans sa direction prêt à lui faire sa fête. Une image revint dans sa tête sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Pendant l'orage, Sasuke qui était si proche de lui qu'il aurait pu sentir son souffle contre sa peau. Le blond complètement abasourdi rougit tout d'un coup à cette image plus que choquante. C'est ainsi qu'il trébucha et tomba de tout son long dans l'herbe fraîche.

Il se releva complètement accablé par ce qu'il avait pensé. Une énergie nouvelle le submergea, le fit exploser de bonne volonté.

- Un ninja ça ne trébuche pas! Stupide Sas'ke avec ta tronche de... Avec ta sale tronche de Sas'ke! Je vais devenir le meilleur de tous! Je serai Hokage, tu vas voir! Gwahahaha!

Arrêtant de gesticuler comme un idiot, il se remit en position et fonça sur l'arbre qui ne broncha pas d'une feuille.

Un sourire arqua les lèvres de Sasuke qui l'observait toujours. Il soupira et ferma les yeux une seconde. Il scrutait son dit-rival. Il ne faisait jamais ça. Tout à coup, il ressentit une douleur à la tête et se sentit tomber au ralentit. Après ça, il ne voyait plus que du noir, il tomba dans les vaps.

Sasuke sentit un poids sur ses côtes. Il n'avait pas la force de bouger, mais il entrouvrit les yeux. Il voyait flou et s'habitua en quelques secondes à la lumière rougeâtre. Il vit une boule blonde appuyée sur son torse. Étrangement confus, il n'osa pas bouger.

Naruto avait entendu un bruit derrière lui. Il vit le brun inconscient par terre. Il se précipita vers lui. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le Grand Uchiwa tomber si facilement. Il regarda le ditballon de bois qui était non loin. Il s'était peut-être fait assommer par ça? C'était la seule explication malgré que le fait que Sasuke ne l'ai pas vu venir dans sa direction était assez surprenant. Naruto le regarda pendant un bon moment, il avait l'aire si paisible. C'était assez agréable de le voir ainsi même si c'était bizarre d'y faire ne serait-ce attention. Ça n'avait pas l'air réel. Est-ce qu'il était mort? Il se pencha sur lui et posa son oreille sur le coeur de son ami, mettant ainsi une de ses mains sur son torse sans trop réfléchir. Il entendit rapidement le battement de celui-ci qui était régulier et lent, mais normal. Il soupira de soulagement. Tout à coup, les battements devinrent de plus en plus forts. Cela lui fit étrangement repenser à son propre coeur qui avait fait un saut dans sa poitrine et qui continuait par la suite à aller de plus en plus vite. Gêné, il se releva et croisa des yeux couleur charbon qui le fixaient. Une drôle de lueur indéchiffrable animait ceux-ci. Le blond se redressa vite tant sa gêne était immense d'être ainsi.

- Eh, ça va? demanda-t-il au brun, il avait quand même été inquiet.

Le regard posé sur lui redevint froid peu à peu ou peut-être juste un peu plus conscient. Le brun essaya de se relever, mais il en fût incapable. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal. Il fixa le blond qui était toujours par terre auprès de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Je crois que tu t'es fait assommer par ça, dit le blond en désignant le ballon rigide.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Une stupide boule en bois l'avait assommé? Il fixa la boule blonde. Il refixa le ditballon. Il se releva enfin. Naruto essaya de l'aider, mais ça lui valu de se faire rejeter par celui-ci qui reprenait toute contenance. Il avait tellement eu l'aire déboussolé.

Sasuke se frotta la tête. Ça faisait un mal de chien. Il se leva tout de même. Le ciel était devenu rougeâtre et noir. Ils partirent donc d'un pas lent vers leur immeuble. Naruto n'osait pas parler. Il repensait encore au rythme du coeur de son ami, ainsi qu'à son trouble inhabituel Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Il avait lu dans un bouquin que c'était le reflet des sentiments, m'enfin il n'avait rien comprit au livre. Bon, c'était une habitude qu'il avait pris après avoir fait la connaissance d'un certain Sai avec lequel ils avaient tous fait une mission trop importante pour ne pas bénéficier de son aide. Ce jeune garçon de leur âge, peau blanche comme celle de l'Uchiwa, les cheveux noirs et courts, ne comprenait rien en ce qui concernait les relations humaines et essayait tant bien que mal de déchiffrer les livres sur ce sujet à sa portée. Naruto en conclut une chose, mais il se convainc que s'était insensé. C'était le 'glaçon' du village. Toutes les filles lui courraient après et celui-ci était froid avec elles. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Il avait dut s'endommager un neurone en tombant tout à l'heure quand il avait couru. Le brun était toujours aussi silencieux. Son regard était impassible, comme toujours.

Avant de rentrer, ils s'arrêtèrent à la boîte aux lettres et le blond se prit du linge dans son appartement. Naruto n'avait rien reçu et il fût triste comme à chaque fois qu'il y allait. Qui lui adresserait une lettre de toute façon? Il le savait bien, mais il en était toujours déçu. Le brun prit l'énorme pile qui lui était destinée. Le blond fit la moue. Ils rentrèrent au bercail. L'Uzumaki se rabattit sur le divan après avoir déposé son linge dans la salle d'eau. Sasuke regarda à peine ses lettres et les jeta à la poubelle. Le blond en fût horrifié et se leva.

- Pourquoi elles ont toutes mon adresse, ces filles? grommela le brun pour lui-même.

- Pourquoi tu jettes ces lettres?! Elles ont pris la peine de t'écrire! se révolta Naruto.

- Ça n'a aucune importance pour moi, elles ne me connaissent pas de toute manière, répliqua-t-il froidement.

Le blond se tut. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce que son rival avait dit. Lui, il aurait voulu que tout le monde l'aime et l'accepte, même s'ils ne le connaissaient pas. Et Sasuke fuyait tout ça? Il repoussait toutes ces filles sûrement belles... C'était du gaspillage! Et comme le blond était reconnu comme étant être imprévisible et idiot, il fit encore une bêtise, mentale cette fois. Et s'il était... ? Naruto fixa le brun ahuri en pensant à ça. Et si les filles ne l'intéressaient pas...? Si c'était le cas, ça affirmerait ce qui s'était passé au terrain d'entraînement.

C'était impossible, le brun l'insultait tout le temps, se montrait toujours supérieur et pour ne dire que ça. Malgré tout, ils pouvaient se dire des amis. Enfin, ils ne l'avaient jamais dit, mais c'était d'un évident naturel. Il y avait tout de même une chance pour que l'hypothèse de Naruto fonctionne. Sinon, que signifiaient ces battements de coeur? Pourquoi était-il le seul à avoir le droit d'envahir sa vie? Bon, le mot était quand même un peu fort. Et Naruto, lui? Est-ce qu'il y avait une chance que lui aussi...? Il aimait déjà Sakura et courait toujours après. En y repensant sérieusement, il n'avait jamais ressentit ça à côté de la rose. Était-ce mal s'il ressentait quelque chose pour le brun? Mais, il ne comprenait pas trop tout ces sentiments si mélangeants et il était beaucoup moins troublant d'analyser son coéquipier que sa propre situation. Il se rappela que le brun s'était posté devant lui sans aucun effort et tout de même vraiment proche de lui et à vouloir l'aider ainsi ce qu'il ne faisait jamais pour personne. Il s'était senti si bien. Bon, il devait divaguer. Forcément. Carrément. Sasuke était tellement étrange depuis hier. Il semblait... Différent. Était-il le seul à l'avoir remarqué? Ou était-ce lui qui avait changé? C'était sans aucun doute le blond. Pourquoi il se posait des questions pareils? C'était vraiment plus fort que lui.

La curiosité prit le dessus sur lui et il prit les lettres qui trônaient dans la poubelle. Il les regarda une à une, lisant les noms. Toutes des filles, certaines qu'il ne connaissait pas. Même si le village était immense, les gens se connaissaient naturellement. La dernière lettre lui fit afficher un grand sourire.

- Eh Neji t'a envoyé une lettre et tu la jette? C'est peut-être important! s'extasia-t-il.

De son côté, le brun se frappa la tête tant l'innocence du blond le choquait. Il continua quand même à passer un linge sur les comptoirs de la cuisine qui étaient inéluctablement déjà propres. Neji Hyuuga était un garçon de leur génération. Arrogant et méprisant une certaine Hinata Hyuuga, il était difficile d'approche quand on ne partage pas ses convictions, mais une fois en mission, son génie compensait cette lacune. Il était grand, avait de longs cheveux foncés, mais malgré se familiarité, aussi insignifiante fut-elle, avec Sasuke, il ne plaisait pas énormément aux filles. Malgré toutes les apparences, il était beaucoup plus sociable que le brun. Le blond se planta droit devant l'Uchiwa ayant la seule lettre qui ai attiré toute son attention dans les mains.

- Tu l'ouvres pas? demanda-t-il.

- Non.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. C'était vrai que Sasuke n'aimait vraiment pas l'Hyuuga, ils se disputaient toujours tous les deux et sérieusement. Quand Sasuke se disputait avec lui, autant ce qu'il disait et ce que le blond rétorquait étaient des paroles en l'air. Alors, pourquoi Neji lui écrivait-il? Il ne pouvait pas attendre la fin de sa mission pour parler au brun? C'était sûrement très important!

- Bah, moi je vais l'ouvrir! se borna-t-il.

Et il s'exécuta, ravi d'ouvrir une lettre même si elle n'était pas à lui. Sasuke soupira. Cet idiot ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien.

Le blond commença à lire à voix haute, puis, de plus en plus incertain de ce qu'il lisait, continua dans sa tête. Sasuke l'observait du coin de l'oeil. L'abrutit en question commença à rougir mal à l'aise. À la fin de la lettre, il était rouge comme une écrevisse. Il se sentait vraiment con maintenant. Le brun sourit sournoisement.

- Alors, c'était intéressant? Ça t'a plut à ce que je vois... se moqua-t-il.

Le blond sortit de sa torpeur et jeta la lettre à la poubelle éloquemment.

- T'es con ou quoi! Pourquoi ça me plairait? cria-t-il.

Le brun haussa les épaules. Au fond de lui, ça l'amusait énormément. Il avait déjà lu une de ces lettres, pensant lui aussi que c'était pour des techniques ninjas ou une urgence qui relevait d'une technique propre aux Uchiwas. Au final, il n'avait même pas lu la moitié qu'il l'avait jetée. Il ne s'était pas attendu à de la prose, surtout venant d'un mec froid comme lui. Et les mots qu'il utilisait avec tant de ferveur pouvait bien faire réagir de la sorte le blond.

Ce dernier hésita un moment, mais il était vraiment curieux.

- Hum, Sasuke... J'ai pas très bien compris un passage...

Le brun ne se retourna même pas vers lui. Comme l'habitude, le blond était encore plus stupide qu'il ne le croyait déjà. Naruto se décida enfin et continua.

- Pourquoi il te demande de le prendre? Et c'est quoi ces objets qu'il voudrait que tu utilise?

Sasuke s'étouffa sous la surprise. S'il voulait avoir des cours de sexe, en plus, sur les homosexuels, il se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil. Il s'approcha du blond d'un air mauvais. L'Uzumaki recula et leva un peu les bras comme pour le calmer.

- Eh, mais attend, qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? s'inquiéta Naruto.

Le brun le fit valser dans le salon où il retomba comme une pierre. Heureusement, son appartement était plus qu'insonorisé avec les voisins vicieux qu'il avait. Serrant les poings, Sasuke retourna dans la cuisine sans dire un mot en compagnie de son aura meurtrière.

Naruto se releva difficilement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris tout-à-coup pour qu'il l'envoie balader sans s'expliquer? Bon, Sasuke ne s'expliquait jamais, mais ne pas l'insulter, ça devait être grave. Il avait vraiment le sentiment d'avoir fait une bourde et c'est honteux qu'il s'assit dans le divan.

Alors là, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Neji aime les hommes. Encore moins d'être amoureux du brun vu leur tempérament hostile l'un envers l'autre. Si l'Hyuuga pouvait être amoureux d'un gars, alors Sasuke le pouvait aussi. C'était donc possible.

- Eh, Usuratonkachi! Tu dors? Pousse-toi, j'ai pas de place pour m'asseoir, dit le brun agacé.

Naruto sortit de la lune et donna de la place au brun qui alluma la télévision. Il changeait les chaînes à une vitesse impressionnante. C'était donc vrai qu'il n'aimait pas grand chose? Bon, Naruto s'y attendait. Il n'aimait rien, point! Son regard se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Tout était noir à l'extérieur. Il semblait réfléchir ou plutôt interrogateur. Soudain, une mèche de détermination fit surface dans ses yeux. Peut importe les raisons saugrenues qui le poussaient à s'interroger de la sorte, il fallait qu'il en ai le coeur net. Il se retourna vers son coéquipier.

- Sasuke, t'aimes une fille?

Son rival arrêta automatiquement de changer de poste. Il resta figé quelques secondes avec son aire impassible. Sa tête se tourna dans un mouvement lent vers l'abruti assis à côté de lui. Ce dernier souriait toujours et semblait amusé, mais avait tout de même un peu peur que l'autre le tape et le traite d'abruti pour la centième fois, sans toutefois le montrer. Sasuke, de son côté, leva un sourcil : quelque chose clochait.

- Il doit bien y avoir une fille que tu trouves belle! Allez, je veux savoireuh! continua Naruto en s'approchant dangereusement de son rival pour instaurer une atmosphère de confidence.

Le brun ne bougeait toujours pas. Pourquoi le blond était si bizarre? Bon, c'était vrai qu'il avait une attitude habituelle, mais de là à s'intéresser aux goûts qu'il pouvait avoir. Après tout, c'était Monsieur l'imprévisible cet idiot. Il y avait bien une raison possible pour que le brun ne s'occupe pas de ses prétendantes et cela se résumait en un seul mot : la vengeance. Devant l'Uchiwa qui ne daignait vouloir aborder le sujet, le blond se dit qu'il serait plus facile de deviner.

- Sakura?

- Non! dit-il froidement.

Le seul fait qu'il prononce son nom faisait que le brun ne pouvait rester silencieux devant cette question. Il détestait Sakura. La pire de toutes les cruches et en plus, il était obligé de la supporter à tous les matins et pendant les missions. La tâche s'annonçait facile, e blond avait toujours su comment faire parler l'impassible.

- Ino?

- Trop cruche.

- Hinata?

- Trop timide.

- Tenten, alors?

- Trop moche.

Naruto fût vite découragé comme c'était les seules filles qu'il connaissait bien dans leur entourage et décida de parler de ses propres goûts.

- Moi, j'aime bien Sakura. Elle a des cheveux si souples! commença-t-il en s'extasiant.

- Hmpf.

- Elle a une voix...

- Criarde, finit par dire Sasuke grincheux en coupant celui-ci.

- J'allais dire mélodieuse, mais c'est à toi de voire! dit-il avant de rire.

L'autre adolescent le regarda incrédule avant de retourner à la télévision. Qu'est-ce qui était si amusant? se demanda-il. Naruto était joyeux. Pour une fois que le brun parlait avec lui et que les insultes qu'il lançait ne lui étaient pas destinées. Enfin, ils ne discutaient pas vraiment, mais c'était un bon début.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment pas, hein? dit le blond en lui faisant un énorme sourire.

Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il semblait plus morose quand l'Uzumaki parlait de la rose. En fait, c'était comme ça à chaque fois qu'il entendait parler de la rose ou qu'il la voyait tout simplement.

- Tu la détestes à cause qu'elle ne te lâche pas, pas vrai? le blond regardait toujours son coéquipier qui ne bronchait pas, il avait décidé d'aller plus loin.

- En parti, répondit le brun qui détourna les yeux sous cette insistance. C'est pas parce que tu trouves une personne belle que tu l'aimes forcément, continua-t-il exaspéré.

- Hein? lâcha le blond qui n'y comprenait rien. On fait comment pour savoir si on aime quelqu'un alors?

Pourquoi le brun lui disait ça tout d'un coup? Est-ce qu'il se moquait encore de lui? Malgré tout, Naruto voulait vraiment le savoir. Mais le ton qu'avait utilisé le brun sonnait étrangement comme un reproche. Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas Sakura-chan finalement... Et son plan portait fruit.

- T'es encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais... soupira Sasuke.

- Bah alors explique-moi! cria Naruto.

Cette fois-ci, le brun se retourna vers lui, tout ça l'ennuyait il n'y avait aucun doute possible.

- Je suis pas ta mère, baka, se contenta-t-il de rétorquer.

Le blond fut triste à cette remarque, non pas qu'il aurait voulu qu'il soit sa mère, mais qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas eu de mère pour lui expliquer ce genre de choses. Il baissa les yeux et afficha une petite bouille de chien battu.

L'Uchiwa regretta vite ses paroles. Naruto n'avait vraiment pas mérité ça. C'était vrai que le blond ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'était de perdre ses parents, mais il y avait tout de même un vide qui demeurait. Le brun rejeta la tête en arrière en éteignant la télévision. L'autre jeune homme le regarda intrigué néanmoins avec une expression déçue peinte sur le visage. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi sans piper mot. Le brun hésita, puis prenant sa résolution, il soupira et se retourna vers son coéquipier.

- Quand on est... commença-t-il, marquant une pause pour mettre plus de cohérence à ce qui allait venir. Quand on est amoureux de quelqu'un, on veut toujours être avec cette personne. Sa présence nous est plus qu'agréable. Chaque parole qu'elle nous dit est importante même si c'est insignifiant.

Naruto sourit finalement et se concentra pour tout bien comprendre. Quand il le voulait, son ami était gentil. Il avait beau se cacher derrière des regards remplis de mépris ou d'arrogance, il restait tout de même une parcelle de cet enfant qu'il avait dû être. Et c'est là où le blond en profiterait en douce pour confirmer ou non ses doutes. Sasuke, lui, avait de la difficulté à continuer. Ce n'était pas si simple que ça de décrire la chose.

- Physiquement, on est attiré. On veut toucher l'autre que ce soit de frôler ses doigts ou de lui faire... plaisir. Notre coeur bat vite, on peut avoir chaud et avoir des rougeurs. L'important, c'est de ne pas mélanger un amour avec un autre.

- Il y a plusieurs sortes d'amours? s'étonna faussement l'autre garçon avec crédibilité.

- Oui, on peut aimer les membres de sa famille. C'est un lien souvent très puissant. On peut aimer certaines personnes en tant qu'amis ou en tant que connaissance. On peut aimer une fille d'une toute autre manière.

Il se tût, il ne savait pas quoi rajouter d'autre. Le blond était imperturbablement en train de réfléchir. Soudain, il s'illumina comme à son habitude.

- Alors, ça veut dire que je t'aime! cria-t-il innocemment.

Le brun faillit s'étouffer sous la surprise pour la deuxième fois. Chose qui aurait valu un record parce que le brun ne réagissait pratiquement jamais. L'autre se sentit tout d'un coup honteux comme s'il avait commis une erreur et que Sasuke lui ferait payer. Il se sentit obligé de dire son résonnement.

- Ben, tu as dit qu'on pouvait aimer ses amis alors... Hum, ça veut dire que je t'aime depuis que tu es emménagé ici.

Il s'arrêta pour mieux décortiquer le tout, ça semblait vraiment trop compliqué pour lui. Le brun restait silencieux. Son regard était indéchiffrable comme toujours. Naruto le considérait vraiment comme un ami depuis tout ce temps?

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de malhonnête dans tout ça. Le blond aurait mieux voulut mourir que de dire qu'il considérait son rival comme un véritable ami. C'était pareil pour le brun. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils à nouveau. Naruto avait un plan tordu derrière la tête et ridiculement, il ne pouvait en savoir ni la raison ni le but comme si la stupidité de son rival ne pouvait que lui effleurer le cerveau sans jamais s'y accrocher.

- Eh mais Sas'ke, tu parles de l'amour comme si tu t'y connaissais vraiment. Tu m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure. T'es amoureux de quelqu'un?

Vraiment, quand le blond avait quelque chose dans la tête, il ne pouvait pas décrocher facilement. Sasuke se leva, balança la mannette sur le divan, laissant le blond en plan. Il n'avait plus trop mal à la tête, par miracle. Les questions de ce dobe devenaient trop dérangeantes pour rien.

- Je vais me coucher. Tu ferais mieux de faire pareil, puisque tu veux que je te réveilles, grommela-t-il en disparaissant dans sa chambre où il enfilerait son pyjama.

Naruto s'allongea sur le divan, il avait presque obtenu une réponse par le silence de son coéquipier. Il ne pensa même pas à se changer qu'il s'endormit. Il atterrit dans une clairière où il avait battu des gars hyper forts et donc devenait le sixième Hokage. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il était vraiment joyeux et tout à coup, Sasuke arriva, volant la vedette à celui-ci. Naruto s'énerva et engendra le combat avec le brun qui fût assez vite convaincu pour se battre. Le blond et le brun se battaient au corps à corps. Ils se donnaient de puissants coups qui étaient bloqués rapidement par l'opposant. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, comme dans la réalité et leur corps se frôlaient quelques fois. Le coeur du blond risquait de manquer un battement à chaque fois. Naruto finit par rougir violemment en se rendant soudainement compte que ça lui arrivait souvent depuis toujours. Ainsi, il détourna la tête pour que son rival ne le remarque pas. Celui-ci pût décrocher un énorme coup au blond qui finit couché par terre vaincu. Le brun non loin, enleva son chandail empreint de sueur. Le blond le regarda et ne pu détourner le regard. Il avait des frissons partout. Son coeur battait encore plus vite. Sasuke se retourna alors vers lui.

- Alors, ça t'as plu? lâcha l'Uchiwa d'une voix délicieusement amusée...

aku_664 : Le chapitre 4 est mon préféré jusqu'à maintenant et le titre est : Quand le corps d'un brun se détraque. Adoreuses de Yaoi, vous ne devez pas le manquer lol

J'avais travaillé durement sur ces 3 derniers chapitres et avec impatience de me rendre à celui-là. Souvent, même si je suis rendue à écrire le chapitre 16, presque entamé, je vais souvent relire avec nostalgie celui-là pour ne jamais oublier l'évolution qui a été faite. C'est une façon pour moi de garder à l'idée que les gens peuvent changer continuellement et nous surprendre quand on s'y attend le moins. Que ce soit d'une manière bien ou mauvaise, l'important est de jamais oublié d'où nous venons et ce qui fait que nous sommes qui nous sommes. Bon, je suis un peu trop philosophe là u.u''

J'espère que e titre vous gardera en haleine lol En espérant vous revoir très bientôt, je vous souhaites une excellente journée!


	4. CH4 Quand le corps d'un brun se détraque

aku_664 : Ahah, je suis de retour pour vous jouer un... euh, une jolie scène n.n Attention aux confusions : il n'y a pas de lemon à ce chapitre lol Désolé pour ceux qui en veulent un en express, mais vous avez sûrement deviné au ton de l'histoire qu'il est bien loin. En passant, ça me rappelle qu'une personne, il y a bien des années, m'avait reproché d'avoir mis un lemon au deuxième chapitre. En fait, ça me fait plutôt rigolé maintenant parce que j'avais publier « Un jeu de cheveux » juste pour vous amuser de mon délire. Hélas, « L'Ange et le Corbeau » je le prends très au sérieux et je ne lésinerai pas sur l'évolution psychologique de chacun des personnages. Et ce chapitre met tout en place pour la toute dernière scène. En fait, depuis le début, c'était ainsi et j'en suis plutôt satisfaite. Je suis peut-être bien allée dans les clichés, mais avec raison. Néanmoins, la plupart des histoires de Sasunaru sont classiques. Et j'ai bien dit au début que je n'allais pas forcément dans l'originalité, mais par principe de de goûts. Je trouve dommage de trouver de plus en plus d'histoires où on ne fait qu'un Sasuke vraiment con et sadique pour se venger de ce qu'il fait dans le manga. Tout du moins, je veux me rappeler des bons moments qu'ils ont pu avoir ensemble et espérer à une conclusion meilleure.

Note : J'ai inclus le POV de Sasuke au milieu de ce chapitre. Peut-être n'avez-vous pas remarqué que je mettais beaucoup plus d'emphase sur notre beau Naruto, mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère bien avoir expliqué ce qui en était des pensées du brun. Il n'est vraiment pas à prendre à la légère et je souhaites de vous permettre de faire le chemin avec moi tout au long de la lecture.

Sur ce, je vous laisse, chers lectateurs, vous rassaisier de la suite en trois partie lol Et je vous dit à bientôt!

Chapitre 4

Partie 1

Naruto sursauta de s'avoir fait prendre dans ce rêve, tellement fort qu'il tomba du divan, sortant de l'inconscience plus que troublé et confus. Il avait tombé à la renverse sur le dos. Prenant enfin conscience que ce n'était qu'un rêve, il soupira. C'était sûrement dû au manque de ramens, voilà tout. Son esprit délirait la veille à cause de ça, c'était évident. En une fraction de seconde, son teint muta, prenant une couleur plutôt livide. Le plancher était plutôt mou et il n'était plus trop sûr de sur quoi il était tombé. Il espérait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait. Il voulu se retourner, mais il fût poussé violemment. Son menton s'écrasa lamentablement par terre, sur le plancher dure et froid.

- Pousses-toi, baka! cria Sasuke qui s'était fait réveiller et écraser par l'autre.

Naruto se retourna vers le brun tout en se reculant violemment . Il faisait une tête ahurissante, frôlant l'imitation de la truite et l'imitation d'un fantôme à la fois comme quoi il ne changeait pas pour autant d'expressions depuis ses douze ans.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous à dormir par terre!? cria-t-il.

Sasuke fit la même expression que son rival , m'enfin il y avait de la surprise dans son regard il fallait bien l'observer, en entendant ce que le blond venait de dire. Il se releva pour s'asseoir. Il regarda autour de lui, l'aire perdu s'ajoutait à son visage. Le blond était toujours énervé, c'était sûrement la surprise qui le faisait crier ainsi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais à dormir par terre et en plus à côté de moi?! continua-t-il.

- Hum... Ça m'arrive souvent de me... De me réveiller ailleurs que dans mon lit... finit par articuler avec difficulté le brun.

- Hein? lâcha le blond qui ne comprenait pas trop et dont ses traits redevinrent plus ou moins normaux.

Le brun soupira, lui aussi il redevint avec un aire habituel, donc impassible et à la fois consterné.

- Ça s'appelle faire du somnambulisme, crétin! soupira-t-il encore avant de se lever.

- Et ça veut dire quoi ça? demanda le blond qui avait écarquillé les yeux et qui regardait le brun.

- Ça veut dire que je me lève pendant la nuit et que j'en ai même pas conscience ou même le souvenir d'avoir bougé, expliqua le brun exaspéré.

Le blond se gratta la tête et déchiffra ce que Sasuke venait de dire. Il avait tout compris. Il se leva à son tour et regarda le brun aller dans la cuisine. Le bruit de l'eau du robinet lui parvint aux oreilles. Le son cessa et une tête brune apparut dans l'encadrement du portail de la cuisine.

- Il faut y aller, dit-il impassiblement.

- Mais! Il fait encore noir! cria le blond en signe de protestation tout en pointant les grandes fenêtres.

- Justement, lâcha l'autre adolescent sans s'expliquer. Je prends la salle de bain en premier, continua-t-il en allant vers celle-ci.

Naruto ne chigna pas plus, il était bel et bien réveillé et ne serait pas capable de se rendormir surtout avec le rêve qu'il avait fait, malgré que tout lui semblait un peu comme du brouillard dans sa tête. Soudain, il y repensa comme si une bombe était tombée sur sa tête. Il ne revenait toujours pas que le corps de son coéquipier lui avait fait un drôle d'effet. Ce n'était peut-être pas dû au manque de ramens car... La porte de la chambre de bain s'ouvrit dans un craquement, ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un torse nu. Naruto eu du mal à déglutir restant pétrifié sous le désir soudain et le choc.

- J'ai oublié de me mettre un chandail, hier, quand j'ai préparé mon linge, bredouilla le brun sans même s'adresser ou regarder le blond qui avait la gueule ouverte comme une carpe.

Le brun alla dans sa chambre et en sortit tout habillé. Le blond s'enferma dans la toilette avant que celui-ci soit revenu. Il était tout rouge. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, il fantasmait sur le corps de rêve de son 'ami' comme toutes les filles cruches de Konoha. Il faut bien dire que celui-ci avait toujours été attirant pour celles-ci, mais avec l'âge, ses muscles fins s'étaient développés et sa peau, malgré tous les coups qu'il avait dû supporter en combat, restait aussi belle que dans son enfance, soyeuse et blanche. Certains auraient dit tentatrice vu ses 16 ans. Naruto resta là, sans bouger, sous le choc. Son cerveau avait été lent, il était encore tout endormi, mais il n'avait plus sommeil. Il devait être 4h du matin.

- Eh, abruti! Qu'est-ce tu fous? C'est pas sensé être si long! cria Sasuke à la porte de la chambre de bain, sentant que le blond devait faire une bêtise à cause du silence inhabituel.

C'est alors que l'Uzumaki ressorti de la toilette, comme il était entré. Il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée en détournant sa tête du brun qui n'en comprenait pas la cause.

- J'ai oublié de m'emporter du linge de rechange! Je reviens! lâcha le blond en claquant la porte sans s'en rendre compte.

- Quel baka... soupira Sasuke qui en profita pour remettre son linge sale à la femme de ménage qui passait habituellement dans le couloir.

Il retourna dans la salle de bain pour se regarder dans le miroir. Il avait des cernes horribles. Il soupira et en détachant les yeux du miroir, il vit les vêtements dit « oubliés » par Naruto trônant sur le lavabo. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Le blond avait vraiment une case en moins ces temps-ci...

Il attendit et le blond revint tout propre et tout habillé. Ils sortirent de l'immeuble. Le silence était bien lourd et désagréable pour l'Uzumaki, mais Sasuke appréciait bien ça. Pour une fois, son abruti de coéquipier ne lui pétait pas les tympans. Tout du moins, l'agissement bizarre du garçon ne le rassurait pas.

Les rues étaient si calmes. Le vent était doux et la lune semblait leur sourire. Le blond souriait doucement lui aussi. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien à se promener dans les rues de Konoha. Habituellement, tous les villageois chuchotaient à son passage ou lui adressaient des regards maudits. Là, tout était calme. Personne ne lui montrait cette haine qu'il connaissait si bien. Il sentait le vent animer doucement ses cheveux blonds. Et pendant une seconde, il s'aperçu qu'il appréciait que le brun soit à côté de lui et qu'ils ne se disputent pas. Ils arrivèrent au pont désert. Sasuke fit son rituel et regarda la lune. Le blond l'observait en coin tout en s'assoyant par terre. Lui aussi, le vent faisait danser gentiment ses cheveux ébènes. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce que son coeur lui prouvait lentement.

Plus tard, une boule rose apparut au bout du pont. Le ciel était clair et quelques personnes se promenaient déjà dans les rues marchandes non loin. Naruto la regarda arriver à grands pas. Regardant le soleil, il se dit que Sakura-chan se préparait bien tôt. Elle arriva enfin à leur hauteur.

- Salut Sasuke-kun! cria-t-elle en rougissant et en gloussant comme une poule.

Sasuke la regarda à peine. Son regard se dirigea plutôt sur le blond qui se leva précipitamment.

- Salut, Sakura-chan! dit-il en souriant.

- Oh, salut Naruto! Tu arrives de bonne heure, ce matin! Je m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu sois enfin ponctuel! C'est sûrement Sasuke-kun qui te déteint dessus! Il est si... si...

Elle ne finit même pas sa phrase qu'elle regardait le brun avec un regard amoureux, oubliant soudainement la présence du blond. Elle soupira de bon coeur. Naruto continuait toujours de sourire et se rassit. Une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux le trahissait. C'était toujours pareil. La rose n'avait d'yeux que pour l'Uchiwa. Il se sentait toujours aussi rejeté. Sakura allait parler au brun, encore une fois. Celui-ci lui dit froidement que ça ne lui tentait pas de parler et s'assit par terre, non loin de Naruto.

- Eh, t'es pas obligé de sourire si tu n'en as pas envie, chuchota-t-il au blond.

Naruto eut l'aire très surpris et se retourna vers le brun. La rose qui assista à la scène sans en avoir compris un seul mot, fût offusquée et alla un peu plus à l'écart, les bras croisés en signe de boudement. Depuis quand Sasuke lui parlait comme ça? Depuis quand Naruto et lui semblaient-ils s'entendrent? se demanda-t-elle. Elle n'aimait pas ça. L'habitude, c'était le blond 'l'exclu' et là, elle se sentit prendre sa place. Pourquoi le brun était plus froid avec elle cette journée-ci? Est-ce qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal? Pourtant, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit...

Naruto, quant à lui, souriait subitement et ricana, toujours tourné vers le brun. Celui-ci fronça un sourcil et se demanda pourquoi le blond ne semblait plus triste. L'autre adolescent était heureux, tout d'un coup. Si Sasuke avait pris la peine de lui parler, c'est qu'il y avait une grosse raison derrière, pensa-t-il. Il regarda soudainement son ventre, il venait de grogner. Il prit conscience qu'il n'avait pas déjeuner. Sasuke non plus, d'ailleurs. Il espéra que le 'remplaçant' de Kakashi-sensei ne serait pas en retard, lui aussi.

Sasuke regarda le soleil. Il était l'heure du rendez-vous, mais Kakashi arrivait toujours avec au moins deux heures de retard. Un homme finit par apparaître au bout du pont. Il se dirigea vers eux.

- Bonjour, les enfants!

- Bonjour, Iruka-sensei! cria le blond en se relevant gaiement.

Sasuke fit de même et se contenta de le regarder. Sakura salua Iruka à son tour en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Iruka? Vous ne donnez pas classe? demanda le blond.

- Non, je suis en vacance pour une semaine! Kakashi-san m'a demandé de venir vous donner les nouvelles. Il n'est toujours pas rentré, rien d'étonnant pour l'instant. Demain, je devrais recevoir ses directives concernant votre entraînement.

- Ça veut dire qu'on va apprendre des nouveaux trucs! s'extasia le blond

- Oui, Naruto-kun... sourit le sensei. Vous ne devez pas prendre trop de retard, mais vous pouvez quand même prendre un congé pour aujourd'hui.

- C'est super! ronronna la rose.

- Eh, Iruka?

- Oui, Naruto? dit l'homme en se retournant vers le blond qui semblait embarrassé.

- On va manger des ramens? demanda-t-il en joignant ses deux mains, comme pour quémander sa gratitude.

L'homme eut un large sourire et ricana. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été à Ichikaru ensemble. Les missions qu'effectuaient l'équipe 7 prenaient de plus en plus de temps. Malgré la quiétude du village, certains autres villages avaient de nombreux problèmes internes.

- Bien sûr, allez viens!

Naruto et lui commencèrent à partir. Sakura en profita pour retenir le brun malgré son exaspération. Au bout du pont, le petit blond tira sur la manche d'Iruka pour l'arrêter.

- Sasuke n'a pas mangé, lui non plus, dit-il en faisant la moue et regardant le sol.

Iruka rit encore une fois. Naruto avait toujours porter son attention sur le brun depuis qu'il le connaissait même s'il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte lui-même.

- Sasuke, Sakura, vous voulez venir? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers eux. C'est moi qui invite.

Sasuke rejoignit l'homme qui avait interrompu la tentative de la rose d'avoir un rendez-vous avec lui. La kunoichi sourit et dit qu'elle n'aimait pas les ramens pour déjeuner. Alors, le trio saluèrent Sakura et se mirent en marche vers Ichikaru sans se douter qu'à partir de là, plus rien ne serait pareil...

Partie 2

POV Sasuke Uchiwa

Début

À qui ne peut pas aimer...

Réfugié d'une tragédie qui l'atteignait jusque dans son âme, il se transforma en oiseau de fer...

J'étais un enfant plus ou moins normal. Entre les rires et ma quête d'être reconnu plus important que mon grand frère, je menais une existence paisible. Jusqu'au jour où je les perdis tous. Je promis alors leur vengeance quitte à m'enfoncer dans la noirceur qui m'avait projeté dans ce nouveau monde dépourvu de chaleur. Sous le choc de la tragédie, de la tristesse immense et de la colère que je ressentais, je devins froid et distant. Je restais taciturne peut importe ce qu'il m'arrivait. Plus rien ne m'était égale, je n'avais besoin de personne pour continuer à vivre. C'est ainsi que je me jurai de ne plus jamais m'attacher à qui que ce soit trouvant ces liens minuscules comme étant des faiblesses impardonnables.

Et comme la privation est une faiblesse en soi, elle m'engourdissait le corps une fois seul chez moi. Ce « chez moi » que je ne considérais pas comme tel en fait puisque le seul « chez moi » restait souillé de tant de sang et de haine. Ce « chez moi » que j'avais laissé derrière moi sans pourtant ne jamais l'avoir quitté réellement.

Une privation qui engourdissait mon esprit une fois la nuit. Des images... D'abord insignifiantes, puis de plus en plus grotesques résonnant en mon fort intérieur. Des images et des sons immondes, m'appelant des profondeurs du passé. Devenais-je fou? Sans aucun doute. Des odeurs putrides qui n'existaient que dans mes souvenirs. Elles envahissaient tout mon logement, se mélangeant à la noirceur opaque, à l'affût de chacun de mes gestes soudainement pris de tremblements.

Des images, des sons, des odeurs qui me rejoignaient même jusque dans mes rêves au bout de plusieurs heures de longues agonie et d'insomnie. Des images, des sons, des odeurs qui me rappelaient avec horreur les gens de mon clan assassinés devant mes yeux innocents d'enfant que j'étais alors. Des choses inimaginables qui transformaient mes rêves les plus anodins en de cauchemars redoutables.

Un cycle infernal qui faisait gémir mon pauvre corps qui n'en supportait déjà plus et qui craquait sous tant de pression à chacun de mes réveils. Des réveils qui me semblaient étrangement comme des délivrances, mais un brutal retour à la réalité car ils étaient bel et bien morts.

Rien, et je dis bien que rien ne semblait pouvoir me détourner de ce cycle, là où le mot logique devenait illogique, qui nourrissait en moi la haine et mon vouloir désespéré de vengeance.

Mais récemment, mon corps s'est détraqué. Tout a commencé à cause d'une certaine panne de courant...

Quand j'ai vu Naruto débarquer chez moi cette soirée-là, j'ai ressenti un soulagement insoupçonné jusque là. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ou peut-être simplement que je ne voudrais jamais me l'admettre. J'imagine que ma vie de solitaire commençait à drôlement me peser. Une rechute comme tant d'autres. Seul dans le noir, rien de distrayant à ma porté, les souvenirs défilaient autant bons que mauvais, mais pourtant tous deux faisaient mal et continuaient en silence à déchirer le petit Sasuke de huit ans qui subsistait en moi. Comme à chaque fois, je n'avais aucune solution pour briser ce cycle, mais cette petite tête blonde qui s'incrustait soudainement chez moi y mit fin juste par sa simple présence. Puis, pareil à nos 8 ans, à sa rencontre, je n'avais nulle envie de le repousser comme tous les autres. De toute façon, j'avais beau être déplaisant à son égard en l'insultant à tour de bras, Naruto restait tout simplement parce qu'il était aussi seul que moi. Peut-être bien qu'il le savait au fond que les insultes n'étaient pas réelles. De simples mots qui définissaient notre relation comme celle de rivaux. Seule relation que je pouvais accepter, tolérer. Il y avait bien longtemps, j'avais été le premier à l'accepter même si cela m'indifférait et que je ne voyais pas à quel point cela pouvait être important pour lui car j'étais trop centré sur moi-même. Malgré cela, il demeurait toujours dans mon entourage. S'incrustant dans ma vie sans me déranger malgré les apparences. Chose que je ne me rendait pas compte vraiment moi-même.

Alors que j'étais complètement vulnérable quand j'étais isolé dans mon appartement, Naruto parut faible aussi. Il se montrait ainsi seulement à moi et comme je n'avais jamais imaginé. Comme je le pensais, la journée d'après, il avait ri de n'avoir pas d'électricité et avait souri faussement comme il le faisait toujours pour ne pas montrer son impuissance, mais ce n'est qu'une de mes constations. Je compris sans trop de peine que le blond avait besoin d'aide et que s'il était venu me voir, moi, c'est que j'étais sa dernière solution.

Et comme je vous l'ai dit, mon corps s'est détraqué.

J'avais soupiré, parce que c'était bien une des choses que je faisais en la présence d'autrui. Je l'ai invité à souper avec indifférence, mais tout au fond de moi, je n'avais aucune envie de le mettre dehors comme je l'aurais fait habituellement. C'est sans doute pourquoi le blond me sauta dessus en signe de remerciement parce que c'était une gentillesse bien cachée à qui personne n'avait droit... Sauf lui.

« Sasuke, t'es trop sympa! »

Pourquoi lui? Je ne savais pas trop. À vrai dire, je ne voulais pas y penser. Lui. Peut-être parce que nous étions le reflet de notre mal de vivre respectif encré en nous. Deux âmes brisées ne pouvaient évidemment pas être indifférentes. C'st ce que je compris bien plus tard.

Je me rappelle sans le vouloir la chaleur de son corps se transférer au mien. Une chose à laquelle je ne voulais aucunement succomber même si j'étais faible à cet instant. Alors, je l'avais repoussé et m'étais enfui lamentablement dans la cuisine.

C'est à cet instant que pour la toute première fois, la solitude, la privation de toute familiarité avec qui que ce soit imposés tous deux de mon propre chef me fit me détester. À peine une minute, mais cela avait suffi pour effriter mes convictions en lesquelles j'avais obéi sans les remettre en question tant d'années passées. Malgré l'imminence du danger, la minute s'écoula sans créer de remous. Une minute qui me sembla juste dans l'ordre des choses et qui ne parut pas à mes yeux, mais le mal était bel et bien fait.

Combien de fois avais-je dérivé de mon chemin dépouillé? De simples gestes du quotidien que je disais être dû d'autre chose. Tout mais pas de la gentillesse. Tout mais pas dû à un quelconque attachement qui m'était fatal...

C'est avec une certaine nostalgie très étrange que je repense à toutes les fois où je lui ai donné la moitié de mon repas. Était-ce une preuve d'affection inconsciente? Était-ce une preuve d'affection imprudente de ma part? Je me rappelle pourtant de la première fois, nous avions environ huit ans et comme à l'habitude, même si je ne parlais jamais avec lui durant le dîner à la cafétéria, il m'avait réprimandé de ne pas avoir fini mon repas. J'étais lasse de cette remarque et je compris tout naturellement que sa ration ne lui suffisait pas. Je lui avais tendu sans trop réfléchir. Ce geste qui revient automatiquement quand je mange seul avec lui mettant ça sur le compte que de toute façon, je n'avais plus faim. Reniant toujours la raison réelle de ce geste ridicule comme tout autre geste banal.

Mais, il vient toujours un moment cruel où on ne peut plus se mentir même à soi-même. Et ce moment m'est tombé dessus en même temps que le tonnerre faisait trembler la terre. Sentir Naruto complètement apeuré contre moi. Me rendre compte qu'il restait un gamin à l'intérieur de lui, qu'il ne changeait pas malgré les années. Que nous restions les mêmes. Même dans une situation aussi embarrassante, les moqueries s'enchaînent et pour la toute première fois, je pris conscience que cela m'amusais énormément. Je m'en suis délecté intérieurement, un rire parmi les cris épouvantables qui peuplent mon âme tourmentée.

« Le Grand Naruto Uzumaki aurait-il peur des orages? »

Et en cette nuit insolite, un souvenir est remonté à la surface sans toutefois me faire mal. Le souvenir de ma mère me consolant lors d'un affreux orage. Je l'avais complètement oublié. Il s'est insinué en moi apaisant ma douleur constante. Il n'a fallu que ce petit moment de répit pour que j'abatte fatalement un mur autour de moi. Naruto en a grandement bénéficié au milieu de sa terreur. Même si je ne faisait que rester près de lui, cela suffisait amplement. Je dois m'avouer que moi aussi. Ressentir que quelqu'un avait besoin de moi. Sentir cette petite boule blonde stupide rivée comme un gamin sur moi. Sa senteur se répandant dans l'air doucement, ses cheveux si soyeux à ma vue et ses yeux d'un bleu si pur que je pouvais facilement m'y perdre sans aucune raison... Ne plus sentir que j'étais seul...

En cette nuit insolite, je me rendis compte que seul Naruto pouvait combler cette solitude épouvantablement pesante. De ce même fait et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, sans s'en douter une seule fraction de seconde, il avait créé un manque incontrôlable au plus profond de moi.

Un manque tout d'abord inconscient et mesquin, rôdant autour de moi, me manipulant à la moindre occasion. Attendant les bons moments pour me distraire de mon unique but, celui de me venger. Et ce n'était pas du tout le moment avec tout ce qu'il était arrivé le lendemain.

Dès mon réveil, je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose en moi qui avait changé. J'avais la très fâcheuse habitude de faire de l'insomnie. Pour la première fois depuis l'anéantissement de mon clan, je me sentais comme si j'avais dormi des jours entiers. Ensuite, quand je me préparai, l'atmosphère de mon chez moi avait changée elle aussi. Je ne pouvais trouver en quoi par contre. J'avais pourtant pris le temps de regarder cet abruti dormir tranquillement. J'aurais dû immédiatement comprendre que ce n'était pas une coïncidence, si je me sentais si bien et si l'aire était meilleur que la veille, c'était bien parce que je n'étais pas seul en ces lieux autrefois malveillants. Comme il y avait déjà beaucoup trop longtemps où je n'avais aucune autre crainte que de ne pas impressionner mon père. Mais, je ne l'ai pas compris ou je n'ai pas voulu comprendre surtout avec ce qu'il s'était passé pendant l'orage. Je voulais tout oublier et me concentrer seulement sur mon objectif.

Malheureusement pour moi, Naruto lui-même devenait l'objet de ma déconcentration. J'appris avec colère que le blond devrait dormir chez moi pendant au moins quatre jours. Comment allais-je faire pour reprendre tous mes esprits? Ce simple trou qui m'avait affligé la veille deviendrait-il ma tombe? Ma colère était bien partagée. Et même dans une engueulade qui aurait pu être tout à fait banale en cette journée, nous l'avons vite pris au sérieux.

« Tu semblais bien me supporter hier! »

Tout sonnait anormalement comme un reproche sur notre relation qui n'a jamais dépassé le stade de rivaux. Nous nous sommes emportés chacun de notre côté tant les mots que nous utilisions avaient plus d'un sens. Des sens qui n'auraient jamais dû être dévoilés de notre propre volonté.

« C'est vrai que je suis un fardeau pour Monsieur le Grand Uchiwa qui n'a jamais eu besoin de personne! »

Par-dessus tout, pourquoi avais-je été réellement en colère? Naruto disait toujours ne pas pouvoir me cerner, moi aussi je le faisais. C'était anodin quand j'y repense. Mais cette fois-là, je ne l'ai pas supporté et le jeux s'est envenimer par ma faute. Une faute que je ne savais la mienne. Et comme l'habitude, après tout me sembla redevenir normal... Ou presque...

Au terrain d'entraînement, les choses se compliquèrent et c'est à cet instant-là que je compris que je dérivais complètement. La faiblesse avec laquelle j'avais laissé Naruto envahir mon appartement était toujours restée et engourdissait mon discernement.

C'est sans comprendre que je le regardais depuis la branche où je m'étais allongé. Je ne le quittais pas des yeux. L'examinant, lui, sa force, son endurance à toute épreuve et ses mimiques idiotes d'enfant. Je ne put m'empêcher de sourire tant cela m'amusait. Tout d'un coup, je fus assommé et je tombai de l'arbre.

Au milieu de tout ce noir, je commençai à ressentir un poids sur moi. Cette chaleur que je connaissais inconsciemment depuis des années m'envahit à nouveau, m'extirpant peu à peu de l'inconscience. Je me sentais inexplicablement serein. Je ne pouvais bouger tant cela me submergeait, mais je réussis à ouvrir doucement les yeux, m'habituant peu à peu à la vision qui s'offrait à moi. C'était Naruto. Sur moi, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Le parfum de ses mèches blondes m'effleura un instant sans pour autant quitter ma mémoire. Je sentis ma poitrine me brûler. Mon coeur commença à cogner de plus en plus fort dans sa pauvre cage tant de fois malmenée. Sans autres pensées, je su une vérité troublante que je ne pouvais admettre définitive. J'étais amoureux de ce garçon que j'insultais au quart de tour, avec qui je me battais inlassablement, avec lequel, finalement, j'avais partagé bien malgré moi ces huit dernières années.

Et parce que j'étais Sasuke Uchiwa, je me devais de ne montrer aucune émotion. C'est dans la confusion que je passai la journée. M'injuriant à chaque seconde pour une telle stupidité. Me convainquant que tout cela ne m'était pas arrivé. Que ce n'était dû qu'au coup que j'avais reçu et que cela passerait. Que jamais personne n'en saurait rien et que rien ne me ferait à nouveau agir bizarrement comme je l'avais fait puisque je savais le pourquoi du comment maintenant.

Contre toutes mes attentes, le blond, lui, avait sans doute voulu me le rappeler de retour chez moi. En plus d'avoir été très silencieux toute la fin de journée, ce qui ne me disait rien de bon, il me posa des questions niaisement concernant les filles, puis l'amour. C'était la première fois que nous discutions calmement et surtout de ce genre de sujets et ça m'avait décontenancé. Répondant avec maladresse même si je réfléchissais longuement pour trouver des réponses logiques et détachées, mais je ne réussissais qu'à moitié. Discuter calmement avec lui. J'y prenais un plaisir inavouable malgré ma position inconfortable. Le fait qu'il buvait mes paroles et s'étonnait sur tout me rendait un peu plus à l'aise. Et c'est dans une façon si éloquente et si inattendue qu'il m'avait dit m'aimer. Je m'étais étouffé littéralement. Adieu mon indifférence à toute épreuve, j'étais sous le choc d'un tel naturel de sa part comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde. Par chance, cet idiot s'expliqua vite comme quoi il m'aimait en ami. Et cela depuis notre toute première rencontre.

C'est sans doute parce qu'il l'avait dit de lui-même, parce que je le savais très bien avant, que cela me toucha sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

C'est à sa dernière question que j'eu enfin la bonne idée de finir ce petit jeu là. Pourquoi me demandait-il, à cet instant, si j'aimais quelqu'un? Ce n'était pas normal. Enfin, nous n'étions pas normaux, surtout moi, depuis la veille.

Je m'étais ensuite enfermé dans ma chambre.

C'est à ce moment que le rituel de toutes mes nuits d'insomnies reprit le dessus. Des souvenirs me happant le coeur. Cette solitude m'isolant dans ce noir opaque et répugnant. Ces ténèbres que je connaissais si bien. Les gens qui m'étaient proches et morts effroyablement me hantaient ces nuits comme celles-là. M'endormant à bout de force plusieurs heures plus tard. Dans mon inconscience sans rêve où régnait le chaos et où le manque soudain remonté à la surface au contact harmonieux de Naruto, mon corps reprenait le dessus tant blessé par la torture de mon âme. Cette recherche de l'harmonie était à sa portée. Cela avait créé une crise de somnambulisme.

C'est avec surprise et avec lenteur que je compris que j'avais rejoint le blond dans le salon pour trouver un sommeil sans cauchemars cette fois. Mais cela n'avait pas suffit à me revigorer de cette nuit épouvantable. Des cernes ornaient mes yeux indéfectiblement.

Je devais à tout prix me ressaisir. Je ne pouvais me laisser distraire, encore moins durant mon court sommeil. Naruto ne me rendait pas la tâche facile puisqu'il était encore plus étrange. Il n'a pas parlé durant tout le trajet qui nous menait au pont. Sakura est vite arrivée. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que je le vis. Ne plus avoir l'attention de Sakura le rendait triste. Il abandonna tout de suite sans essayer de raconter des conneries comme à tous les matins pour essayer de la distraire. Il s'assit par terre sans ne dire plus aucun mot avec ce sourire tellement faux... Cela m'avait enragé d'abord. Pourquoi sourire bêtement comme ça? Il n'était pas obligé.

« Eh, t'es pas obligé de sourire si tu n'en as pas envie... »

Je lui avais dit en un chuchotement, sans comprendre l'enjeu sur mon propre esprit de contradiction. Le sourire qu'il m'a renvoyé m'a laissé dans l'incompréhension totale.

Je comprends à présent que nous étions aussi seuls l'un que l'autre. Lui révéler ainsi que je le comprenais sans le dire explicitement avait dû le rendre très heureux. Et c'est ce sourire qui me tortura pour ne plus faire aucune autre gaffe de ma part. Je devais rester indépendant et devenir très vite un ninja puissant malgré toutes les douleurs à encaisser.

Après cet incident qui ne dura que quelques secondes, Iruka est venu pour nous faire le rapport à propos de l'absence de Kakashi-sensei. C'est avec déception et sans aucun étonnement que j'appris que j'allais devoir supporter Naruto à mon appartement pour bel et bien trois jours de plus. J'en avais la conviction.

À mon grand plaisir, je redevins plus ou moins normal sans trop de peine en allant manger à Ichikaru avec Naruto et Iruka. Ne pas être le centre d'attention m'aidait grandement, mais...

Alors que je pensais pouvoir me ressaisir, ma situation a prit un chemin irréversible...

POV Sasuke Uchiwa

Fin

Partie 3

Les trois garçons s'installèrent à une table à Ichikaru. Le blond s'extasiait, le plus vieux souriait tandis que le brun restait le brun, donc demeurait impassible.

- Nee, Iruka, je peux prendre n'importe quelle sorte? s'exaltait Naruto.

- Bien sûr, répondit calmement le sensei.

Et tous deux rirent de bon coeur comme autrefois. Les ramens furent servis. Le plus bavard mangeait goulûment ses nouilles tout en racontant les derniers évènements à son ancien tuteur.

- C'est bien, comme ça vous passerez plus de temps ensemble, conclut l'homme bienveillant.

Le blond s'étouffa avec ses nouilles alors que Sasuke fronçait les sourcils. Le silence mit dans l'embarras Iruka. Il avait espérer secrètement que tous les deux deviennent de vrais amis, au lieu de cela, ils étaient devenus rivaux à l'instant même que Sasuke s'était révélé plus fort et plus intelligent que le blond sur les bancs d'école.

- Vous n'avez donc pas finit de vous disputez tous les deux? les réprimanda-t-il.

- Hmpf, c'est le seul bruit que l'Uchiwa émit depuis le début du déjeuner.

- Vous êtes de vrais enfants, soupira le sensei. Il serait temps de vous entendre un peu mieux. Vous avez quatre jours à passer ensemble. Au lieu de vous battre, vous devriez faire une trêve.

- Hein? Et comment on pourrait faire ça? s'abasourdit le blond en plissant les yeux.

Iruka réfléchit un moment. Naruto finit son bol de ramens sans en redemander un autre et resta attentif sur ce qu'allait dire son sensei. Sasuke, lui, pensa que Naruto écoutait l'adulte comme s'il était son père. Bien sûr, le blond ne s'en rendait pas compte puisqu'il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Le sensei sourit finalement. Il avait un peu plus d'espoir maintenant.

- Eh bien, vous pourriez commencer par vous dire ce qui vous énerve l'un envers l'autre.

Naruto plissa encore plus les yeux. C'était quoi ce conseil débile? Sasuke retourna à ses nouilles, il se balançait de tout ça. Iruka regarda son ancien élève plus attentivement. Soudain, il remarqua qu'il avait finit son bol.

- Tu ne me demandes pas un autre bol, Naruto? s'étonna le plus vieux.

L'adolescent reporta son attention sur le dit bol.

- Hum, non, je... Je n'ai pas plus faim que ça! déclara-t-il en riant embarrassé.

Iruka sembla inquiet, prenant même la température du blond pour voir s'il n'avait pas de fièvre. L'habitude, il prenait au moins quatre bols de ramens!

-Tu n'es pas malade, pourtant... Tu es sûr que tout va bien? continua le sensei inquiet.

Le teint du blond devint cramoisi tant la gêne l'accablait. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas dire que ses nouveaux sentiments pour le brun lui déréglait l'appétit à ce point.

- Ahaha! Iruka-sensei, tout va bien! Pour... Pourquoi vous dites des choses pareilles? se moqua faussement celui-ci.

Iruka resta sceptique devant tant de maladresse de sa part. Ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il le connaissait pour tomber dans le panneau. En fait, personne n'aurait pu tomber dans le panneau.

- Quoi qu'il en soit... se reprit le sensei. Je disais que vous pourriez faire une trêve.

Iruka encouragea la boule blonde à en parler avec son coéquipier par des petits gestes discrets. Assez discrets pour que l'Uchiwa n'y fasse pas attention. L'Uzumaki fût réticent un instant, puis se tourna vers le brun.

- Eh Sas'ke, comme on doit cohabiter pendant longtemps, tu pourrais me dire ce qui t'énerve... commença le petit pas trop convaincu lui-même et réticent.

- Tu parles vraiment trop fort, répondit l'Uchiwa catégoriquement.

Un silence s'en suivit. Naruto s'avoua qu'il pouvait parler, parfois, un peu trop fort, mais Sasuke avait-il vraiment les oreilles sensibles à ce point? Il ne se doutait pas à quel point il pouvait lui donner des migraines...

- D'accord! s'exclama-t-il et le brun plissa des yeux à son tour sous cette torture. Alors si je baisse le ton, tu arrêteras de m'insulter?

L'autre garçon quitta des yeux ses nouilles pour regarder son vis-à-vis. L'insulter était naturel pour lui depuis des années. Le blond en faisait tout autant. L'homme restait silencieux. Peut-être que ce n'était pas si mal que Kakashi-san soit parti en mission sans son trio. Devant l'hésitation du brun, Naruto, plein de malices, se mit à chanter de sa voix criarde un truc à propos des ramens.

- Oui, oui, c'est bon! s'empressa le brun pour le faire taire.

Le blond rit et se calma. Dans un sourire, sincère cette fois, il regarda droit dans les yeux de son coéquipier.

- On pourra s'entendre maintenant, dit-il d'une voix douce et calme qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux pendant une micro seconde et se repencha sur son bol faisant une moue imperceptible. Cette nouvelle voix était incroyablement agréable, déséquilibrante. Il finit son bol d'une traite, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais, et partit sans plus attendre dans la direction du terrain d'entraînement.

- Eh mais attends-moi! cria le blond, puis se reprenant, il continua en parlant moins fort.

Il se leva précipitamment, donnant un dernier coup d'oeil à Iruka qui restait silencieux.

- Au revoir Iruka!

Celui-ci le salua à son tour amusé par la situation des plus surprenantes pour quelqu'un qui aurait vu les mêmes choses que lui.

Plus loin, le blond rattrapa le brun. Ils étaient presque arrivés au boisé. Naruto se demanda s'il n'avait pas couru pour faire le trajet aussi rapidement parce que lui ça avait été son cas.

- T'aurais pu m'attendre, reprocha-t-il toujours aussi calmement.

Sasuke restait silencieux devant lui. Il semblait vraiment bizarre tout d'un coup et il marchait vraiment vite sans que cela semble lui demander le moindre effort alors que lui, il était presque essoufflé.

- Pourquoi t'es pressé comme ça? Il fallait bien qu'on mange pour s'entraîner, continua-t-il sur le même ton.

C'était sûrement ça, Sasuke lui en voulait pour avoir raccourcit le temps de l'entraînement, il ne voyait que ça de plausible. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la masse d'arbres. Ce n'était pas l'endroit du culte où c'était plus dégagé et Naruto commença à s'inquiéter.

- Sasuke, qu'est-ce que...

Il ne pût finir sa phrase. Sasuke n'en pû plus et s'assit par terre maladroitement. Il pressa une de ses mains sur son visage se maudissant mille et une fois. Le blond commençait à paniquer, qu'est-ce qu'il était arrivé de si grave à son coéquipier? Il resta immobile pendant un bon moment, ne sachant que faire.

Le brun, de son côté, regardait le sol. Lui aussi était figé, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il sentait son coeur s'emballer dans son corps. Pendant longtemps, il avait cru qu'il ne battrait plus ainsi. Tout d'un coup, juste quand il enfouissait tout ces sentiments si déroutants profondément dans sa tête, ce simple son les avait remonter à la surface plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. La véritable voix de Naruto...

Étrangement, de vieux souvenirs lui revenaient ces derniers temps. Il l'avait entendu une seule fois au court de sa vie et il douta fortement que quiconque autre que lui ne l'ai un jour entendu. Ils avaient environ dix ans quand Sasuke, qui déambulait dans les rues après être retourné dans sa maison familiale, vit le blond assis à même le sol, tremblant et étouffant une plainte. Le brun inspecta la ruelle où ils se trouvaient, mais ne comprit nullement ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un tel état et malgré son caractère égoïste, il se posta devant lui avec son éternelle visage impassible.

- Eh dobe, rentre chez toi, il est tard, fit-il malgré son ressentiment.

Le blond avait alors relevé tranquillement la tête vers son rival. Ses yeux bleus qui reflétaient alors son âme inhabituellement figèrent le brun.

- Sasuke... souffla difficilement le petit Naruto comme pris entre deux mondes.

En entendant son nom ainsi prononcé avec autant de tristesse et d'innocence que le blond pouvait porter en lui, le brun écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant ni quoi dire ni quoi faire. À cet instant, Sasuke, du haut de ses dix ans, se dit une nouvelle fois que le blond devait être un ange. Se crispant à cette pensée gênante, il rebroussa chemin, ne prêtant plus attention à Naruto qui visiblement n'était blessé que mentalement...

Dans l'esprit de Sasuke, ce souvenir s'estompa brutalement. Cette voix... Non pas celle artificiellement exagérée que Naruto utilisait pour cacher ses vrais sentiments beaucoup moins amusants. Mais, à sa grande surprise, il n'y avait pas que sa peine qui y transparaissait. L'attachement de Naruto à son égard. À quel point il était important pour lui. Ses inquiétudes autant que sa tendresse. Naruto était pur, une fois que l'on traversait la façade, on ne pouvait y être indifférent. Surtout pas pour lui, connaissant très bien la souffrance qu'apporte une telle solitude. Sasuke avait peur, terriblement peur. Il ne pouvait pas succomber et oublier son but, sa vengeance tant promise qui requérait toute son attention au délaissement de sa propre vie sociale qui le rendrait faible.

Le blond sortit de sa torpeur. Le brun l'avait aidé quand il avait eu peur des orages et il ne pouvait pas ne rien faire pour son ami. Oui, depuis ses huit ans, il le considérait comme son ami malgré leur distance. Alors, sans plus d'assurance, il s'avança devant lui et se mit à sa hauteur. Il ne pouvait voir son visage face à la terre, les quelques mèches ébènes le couvraient d'ombre tout comme sa main.

- Sa... Sas'ke... fit-il d'une voix presque suppliante.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable. Même quand il était tombé de l'arbre. Il se décida, et empoigna délicatement son poignet pour enlever sa main de son visage. À son grand étonnement, Sasuke obéit presque trop docilement contrairement à son habitude. Il lui interdisait toujours de le toucher amicalement. Il sentit les tremblements de Sasuke se transmettrent à lui. Ce qui le fit paniquer pour de bon.

Le brun était résigné, il ne pouvait penser à quoi que ce soit, il sentait une chaleur nouvelle emplir son corps. Son contact avec lui à ce moment n'arrangeait en rien sa situation. Il avait honte pourtant d'être aussi faible malgré tous ses efforts. Et sa voix, à cet instant, aurait fait saigner du nez toutes les filles du pays du Feu.

Naruto dégagea donc son visage doucement comme pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Il le vit enfin et resta estomaqué. Les joues de Sasuke étaient délicieusement teintées d'un rose très léger. Cela donnait un peu plus de vie à son être toujours impassible. Cette fois, ses yeux rivés au sol montraient à la fois la surprise et un désir secret presque trop grand pour lui-même. Naruto rougit à son tour, mais cent fois plus. Il se l'était avoué plus tôt, mais n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir autant de choses puissantes en si peu de temps. Mais, cela n'était en rien à ce qui allait venir.

Quand les yeux couleur charbon se posèrent sur lui sans crier gare, son coeur s'arrêta d'un coup sec pour repartir à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il se sentait aspiré par ses pupilles sombres comme si elles le sondaient sans grand effort. Le désir dans ses yeux qui l'immobilisaient devint plus immense encore. Mélangée à de la honte, de la tristesse et des reproches, Naruto en ressentit tout autant à son tour. Les yeux bleus devinrent encore plus suppliants et tristes. Il fallait bien s'y attendre, ils traînaient ensemble tant bien que mal depuis ce jour de bonne fortune qui les avait réunis même s'ils étaient tous deux des garçons. Mais, était-ce mal?

Tandis que Naruto était hypnotisé, Sasuke, lui, réfléchissait soudainement confronté à son reflet de réciprocité. Devant ses yeux d'un bleu incroyablement plus beaux et plus profonds que la mer, il ne pouvait faire autrement que de se résigner à laisser son corps le guider.

Alors que Naruto tenait mollement le poignet de Sasuke, c'est ce dernier qui lui empoigna le sien avec assurance. Il se redressa vivement tout en faisant basculer Naruto sur le dos sans qu'il n'ai le temps de réagir autrement que de rougir plus qu'il ne le pouvait à voir le brun se mettre au-dessus de lui. Celui-ci approcha très lentement son visage du sien sans que le contact visuel plus que troublant ne se rompt. Les lèvres de Sasuke, désireuses, se déposèrent d'abord légèrement sur celles tentatrices du blond qui ferma les yeux à ce contact doux. Tous deux n'avaient jamais ressentit une telle décharge se répandant en eux. Ce simple contact était très puissant et faisait chavirer leur coeur. Puis, le baiser devint plus intense, moins timide venant du brun. Naruto eu un hoquetait de plaisir en sentant la langue de son ami rejoindre la sienne en une danse sensuelle qui lui était inconnue jusqu'à présent. Sous l'effet de cette délectation, il serra sa prise de sa main à son tour.

L'embrassade durait longuement et ils commencèrent à manquer d'aire. Depuis quand une chose comme celle-ci était plus vitale que l'aire qui leur permettait de vivre? Tôt ou tard, ils durent se séparer tout de même. C'est Sasuke qui s'éloigna sans toutefois s'ôter de sur le blond. Le sentir sous lui ne lui refroidissait pas ses ardeurs. Tous les deux se regardaient à présent, à bout de souffle. Leurs respirations saccadées en parfaite harmonie se mélangeaient preuve que leur proximité ne demandait qu'à disparaître à tout jamais.

Naruto sentit un poids se décharger de sur sa conscience. Jamais personne ne l'avait aimé. Pourtant, le brun l'avait touché et ne le fuyait pas à cet instant. Et comme si celui-ci avait apaisé toute la bêtise du monde qui le détestait depuis trop longtemps, il se sentit s'enfoncer dans l'herbe fraîche. L'odeur était telle qu'elle en était euphorisante. Puis, il remarqua le parfum naturel de l'autre garçon. Une odeur sécurisante qu'il avait déjà humée. Il restait agréablement abasourdi par tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Le brun, lui, réfléchissait à nouveau. Sa nature méthodique ne s'était pas tant endommagée que ça. Le sentiment de ne plus être seul combla ce manque qui refaisait surface pratiquement à tous les soirs. Le manque lui avait embrouillé l'esprit avec délectation. Et maintenant qu'il n'était plus aussi grand, il pouvait enfin se calmer et le Sasuke qu'il affichait depuis presque huit ans pû refaire surface sans, toutefois, que le rose ne quitte ses joues. Il se releva donc et mit ses mains dans ses poches. Il s'éloigna d'un pas incertain, puis s'arrêta.

- Je rentre, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait indifférente, mais son ton moins froid qu'à son habitude le trahissait.

Ensuite, il partit sans jeter un coup d'oeil à Naruto qui restait allongé par le choc, regardant de ses yeux d'un bleu pur le ciel qui pointait le bout de son nez aux cimes des arbres. Les rayons caressèrent son visage chaudement s'insinuant même jusque dans son coeur...

aku_664 : Et puis? J'attends vos commentaires! :D La suite a été très amusante à écrire! En espérant vos reviews et que avez bien apprécié, je vous laisse et viens très bientôt avec la suite! Héhé et la torture pourra commencer XD


	5. Chapitre 5 Nuit de songes

aku_664 : Bonjour tout le monde! Je sais que je me suis fait attendre et j'en suis désolé! Mes études et les amours m'accaparent ces temps-ci, mais tout devrait bien aller! Je suis à vrai dire hyper nerveuse ce matin parce que j'ai un examen dans environ deux heures et j'ai tellement pratiqué que je suis à moitié confiante lol Mais! Pour ce qui est d'écrire, je suis à 100 % confiante et quel beau loisir entre vous et moi n.n

Je vous annonce donc officiellement que l'Ange et le Corbeau que j'ai commencé à publier le 20 septembre a dépassé les 500 visiteurs! Pour fêter ça, je vous publie non pas un, mais deux chapitres en même temps! Tadadadam! XD

J'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous m'en donnerai des nouvelles! Les reviews constructives ou non sont toujours les bienvenues!

Sur ce bonne lecture! =D

Chapitre 5

Dans une clairière plongée dans la nuit naissante, un entraînement ou plutôt un défoulement avait lieu. Une petite tête blonde lançait des kunaïs ne ratant sa cible, un pauvre tronc d'arbre, malgré la noirceur. Il avait sans cesse jeté son dévolu là de toute la journée. Il n'avait même pas manger. Il n'avait pas faim et pourtant, contradictoirement, il avait toujours faim habituellement. Il n'eut plus de kunaïs à lancer et se rabattit au corps à corps avec l'arbre heureusement tenace. Fronçant encore plus les sourcils, il envoya un coup de poing sans s'attarder à la douleur que subissait sa main.

- Imbécile! rugit-il.

Il en envoya un autre. Il se calma d'un degré, devenant plus triste qu'autre chose. Il fallait qu'il extériorise tout ce qu'il ressentait. Tout se bousculait en lui à une vitesse folle.

- Baka, j'aurais aimé que tu m'expliques au lieu de t'enfuir...

Il donna d'autres coups devenant de moins en moins convaincants.

- Ou que tu recommences... souffla-t-il rempli de regrets.

Un silence s'en suivit. Naruto s'arrêta avec peine.

- Depuis quand le GRAND Uchiwa Sasuke fuit une situation, hein?

Et depuis quand celui-ci aimait quelque chose ou... Quelqu'un dans ce cas-ci? Le blond secoua la tête. Il pensait le connaître parfaitement, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Il s'arrêta se reprochant de ne pas comprendre le brun autant que lui le comprenait. Sa colère disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue des heures plus tôt. Ces faits qu'il avait trouvés si anodins il n'y avait pas si longtemps étaient devenus vraiment compliqués. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était vraiment passé? Il se sentit fléchir. Il était complètement épuisé, il était temps de rentrer à présent...

Sasuke était resté enfermé chez lui toute la journée. Il essayait de se reprendre mentalement, de nier, de faire n'importe quoi pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

En vain.

Ce qui avait comblé son mal ne lui suffisait déjà plus. Enfin, c'était son corps qui lui faisait des siennes, parce que lui, il ne voulait pas de cette situation. Son voile d'indifférence se transforma malgré toute sa pratique pour la maîtriser en voile de tristesse sans pareil. Lui qui était si brillant et trouvait toujours une solution à tout, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Et le blond qui n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez de toute la journée alors qu'il s'accrochait toujours à lui normalement quand ils avaient une dispute ou quoi que ce soit...

Dans une ruelle, le blond marchait lentement, les mains dans les poches, la tête penchée vers le sol. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Il avait ressentit quelque chose de tellement merveilleux, alors pourquoi il se sentait étrangement mal maintenant? Il s'en voulait en quelque sorte de vouloir cette chose interdite entre lui et Sasuke. Bon, il disait interdite parce que premièrement, le brun ne voulait même pas être son ami ouvertement et que deuxièmement, ils étaient tous deux des garçons. Il y avait bien quelques rares couples homosexuels dans le village et des rumeurs au-delà des murs, mais juste le fait de sortir du traditionnel ne semblait pas facile à faire. Non pas que les lois aient quoi que ce soit contre les relations entre hommes, mais plutôt l'opinion publique et les centaines de femmes de tous âges, qui regardaient mâturer lentement Sasuke telle une jolie fraise mâle irrésistible, trucideraient tout ce qui bouge si une seule d'entre elles oserait y planter un croc. Naruto se mit à rire, ce genre de choses s'étaient déjà produites d'innombrables de fois. Juste le fait de se souvenir des visages fantômisés d'Ino et de Sakura quand Tenten avait tenté un rapprochement lui faisait avoir un fou rire même après des années.

Il tourna le coin et il rentra dans quelqu'un qui allait dans le sens inverse. Naruto tomba par terre, retint une plainte montant dans sa gorge plus de surprise que de mal. Il leva les yeux vers celui qu'il avait heurté. Un homme pas très vieux ni très jeune.

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur, je ne vous avais pas... commença le blond.

- Garde tes excuses bidons pour toi sale monstre! fulmina l'autre.

Naruto eu un sursaut. La panique s'immisça dans le creux de son ventre. L'homme le rognait de son regard et de toute sa hauteur. Il continua son chemin d'un pas pressé.

- Compte-toi chanceux que j'ai pas le temps de te donner ce que tu mérites, sale Kyuubi! cria celui-ci.

Le blond resta pétrifié, toujours à moitié couché sur le sol. Il sentit ses yeux devenir humides, mais il s'interdit de pleurer. Non, il devait s'efforcer de sourire. Toujours sourire dans ces moments-là. Ne jamais être faible. Ne pas le montrer. Tout ce qu'il réussit à produire c'est un affreux rictus... Les paroles du brun s'immiscèrent en lui.

« Eh, t'es pas obligé de sourire si tu n'en as pas envie. »

Il sentit ses yeux s'embuer de plus bel. Il avait cru que Sasuke le comprenait à ce moment-là, mais comment pourrait-il comprendre tout ce qu'il vivait? Comment pourrait-il comprendre que s'il ne souriait plus ce serait en quelque sorte une résignation? Il se releva péniblement. C'était vrai, Sasuke ne comprendrait jamais. Tout le monde l'adorait lui même s'il était insupportable à ses yeux. Et même si le blond avait tout fait pour se faire accepter, désespérément avant de le rencontrer, ils ne voyaient aucunement qu'il n'était pas coupable d'aucun crime. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi c'était ainsi. Sasuke... Naruto leva les yeux vers le chemin à emprunter. Il n'y avait qu'avec Sasuke qu'il ne craignait d'être lui-même. Mais, avait-il seulement le droit d'avoir ce bonheur?

Naruto commença à marcher. Heureusement, l'homme ne l'avait pas touché. C'était une chance très rare pour lui. Il ne sortait plus la nuit par peur de ces gens qui l'avaient si souvent laissé à moitié mort dans une ruelle poisseuse. À chaque fois que ça arrivait jusqu'à ses douze ans, il avait eu du mal à rentrer chez lui et était resté là le lendemain, manquant les cours. Si c'était bien une autre chance, ils ne lui fracassaient jamais le visage. Il avait toujours ainsi dissimuler ses plaies béantes. Par bonheur, il avait appris à fuir ce genre de confrontation et c'était beaucoup moins fréquent maintenant. Il devait rentrer rapidement. Il avait eu de la chance pour une fois, mais ça ne se reproduirait plus. Naruto se le promis, serrant les dents pour étouffer un sanglot.

Sasuke regarda l'horloge au mur. C'était bientôt l'heure du souper... L'abruti de blond aurait faim. Il avait toujours faim, ce dobe. Sasuke se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il hésita, puis y pénétra après plusieurs minutes.

Dans le hall de l'immeuble, le blond avançait le plus lentement possible. Il avait soudainement l'impression d'y être un intrus. Il gravit les escaliers où il fallait passer par chaque étage. Rendu au niveau de son appartement, il s'arrêta pour fixer sa propre porte. Peut-être valait-il mieux dormir chez lui pour cette nuit? Avec ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure et ce qui était arrivé avec Sasuke, il avait envie de s'enfermer à double tour, ne voir personne, être seul et maudit. Et puis, c'était pas si grave que ça s'il dormait chez lui sans électricité. Il réfléchit et comprit que ce serait une erreur puisqu'il ne pourrait pas activer l'alarme de son cadran et qu'il serait en retard le lendemain. Et puis, il n'avait aucune envie d'y entrer dans ce petit bordel qui était le sien. Il avait pris goût à la compagnie du brun même si celui-ci ne parlait pratiquement pas et qu'il essayait de l'ignorer la plupart du temps. Il continua donc son ascension.

Arrivé au dernier niveau, il se dirigea vers la dernière porte du couloir qui n'en comptait que deux. Preuve que les appartements là étaient plus grands que les précédents. Il arriva à sa hauteur et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Que ferait-il si la porte était fermée à clef? Sasuke devait dormir depuis le temps et le réveiller lui semblait vraiment une mauvaise idée.

Il se décida et tourna la poignée. Il respira un bon coup et poussa. La porte s'ouvrit sans aucun bruit comme pour se moquer de sa peur idiote. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de lumière à l'intérieur. Il referma la porte restant silencieux et se remémora l'emplacement de l'interrupteur qu'il enclencha. La lumière chaleureuse se propagea immédiatement et c'est dans un sursaut qu'il le vit. Sasuke était assis sur le bord de la fenêtre fermée, regardant le nuit tout autour. Naruto se rassura, le brun avait du attendre après lui pour barrer sa porte.

- Désolé, je me suis entraîné jusqu'à maintenant, se justifia le blond d'une voix d'enfant qui avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

Sasuke se retourna donc vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas l'éviter de toute façon. Ses yeux étaient torturés. En fait, les yeux de Naruto en exprimaient tout autant. Il y avait aussi de la grande fatigue.

- Tu as mangé? demanda le brun d'une voix faible qu'il n'avait jamais d'ordinaire.

- Non, répondit le blond de la même façon.

L'autre garçon se leva et entra dans la cuisine qui demeurait sombre et froide. Il sortit les repas qu'il avait préparés plus tôt du frigidaire et s'installa sur le comptoir pour repréparer le nécessaire. Le blond y entra à son tour et comme il faisait noir, il alluma les lumières vraiment trop accrues de la pièce. Le brun plissa des yeux sous le choc de se soudain changement.

Le blond le remarqua et même si le brun ne s'était pas plein, il alla allumer la lumière du poêle qui était moins forte derrière son coéquipier et revint pour éteindre la précédente. Le regard du brun redevint normal ainsi. Il voulut dire merci au plus petit, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, il n'aurait jamais fait ça habituellement. Il fallait qu'il reprenne le dessus.

Les plats étaient maintenant prêts à être réchauffés et il les mit au micro-ondes. Deux minutes après, ils se mirent à table, chacun à une extrémité. Tous deux mangeaient calmement malgré l'embarras qui régnait, mais le blond finit tout de même son assiette avant le brun. Même s'il n'avait pas faim, l'énergie qu'il avait dépensée l'avait en quelque sorte aidé en ce sens. Il fixa son ami, se demanda au passage si c'était le bon terme à présent et se décida à réclamer des explications pour ce qui s'était passé ce matin-là.

- Sas'ke, pourq... commença-t-il en utilisant toujours cette voix agréable avant que celui qui attirait toute son attention le coupe en poussant son assiette à moitié vide devant lui.

Il se rendit compte à retardement que son coéquipier faisait toujours ça. Était-ce de la gentillesse? Il n'en fût pas très sûr. Ayant été déconcentré, il s'attaqua à la nouvelle portion sans plus attendre.

Sasuke savait très bien ce que Naruto allait poser comme question et naturellement, il l'avait évitée sans le moindre effort. Il préférait que le blond se taise au lieu de remettre ça sur le tapis et qu'il utilise à nouveau cette voix qui le perturbait.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Sasuke restait à table par politesse. Naruto finit son assiette et s'adressa rapidement à l'autre garçon.

- J'ai... commença-t-il, mais le brun se leva, s'empara de la vaisselle pour la mettre dans l'évier, mais son stratagème ne marcha pas une seconde fois puisque le blond bien déterminé continua. Pour... J'ai... Je... Enfin...

Il était peut-être déterminé, mais ce qu'il avait à dire était vraiment difficile à placer dans le bon sens. Le brun sortit de la cuisine et Naruto se leva pour garder un contact visuel sur lui.

- J'ai apprécié! lâcha-t-il et le brun s'arrêta brusquement ce qui lui permit de continuer. Je savais pour... Et, hum... Mais pourquoi tout d'un coup?

La question resta en suspend pendant quelques secondes qui leur parurent pour tous les deux durer beaucoup plus longtemps.

- Ta voix... commença le brun sans qu'il put bloquer ces mots, mais il se reprit instinctivement avant d'aller plus loin. Il se fait tard, si tu ne veux pas que je te tabasse pour que tu te lèves demain, tu devrais aller te coucher.

Le blond ne comprit pas pourquoi sa voix aurait pu déclencher un tel évènement, mais il suivit le brun qui allait à sa chambre. Il s'arrêta devant le divan et se rendant compte de quelque chose, il se tapa la tête.

- J'ai encore oublié mon pyjama! s'exclama-t-il. Il fait tout noir en plus, grommela-t-il.

Il se retourna vers la porte prêt à sortir, mais Sasuke l'arrêta.

- Pas la peine, je vais t'en passer un, il est trop tard pour s'attarder à ça.

Sans plus d'explications, il alla en chercher un et lui balança avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre où il enfilerait le sien. Le blond regarda avec ahurissement les vêtements qu'il avait attrapé au vol. Il regarda la porte où il avait voulu passer et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas été barrée. Ça lui prit un peu de temps, mais il comprit avec étonnement que le brun l'avait attendu pour qu'ils soupent ensemble et non pour simplement verrouiller sa porte. Était-ce quelque chose qu'il avait appris avec sa famille il y avait fort longtemps? Il bailla bien malgré lui.

Il alla donc se changer dans la salle de bain. Le pyjama était en satin noir, un peu trop froid et trop grand pour lui, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Juste le fait que Sasuke lui laissait prendre ses affaires le rendait un peu plus heureux.

Il s'installa dans le divan. Il se sentait vraiment chez lui. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'avait attendu pour manger et il en fut ému. Mais, au lieu de s'endormir immédiatement, il resta pensif. Dans un geste lent, il ramena sa main vers son visage pour toucher de ses doigts ses lèvres. Le contact de celles de Sasuke l'avait enivré et il se reprocha d'en vouloir à nouveau. Il plongea dans un rêve peu après.

Sasuke s'endormit plus vite que les autres soirs où il lui fallait toujours au moins quatre heures, mais il était vraiment épuisé. Et quand sa conscience n'était plus alerte, c'est à ce moment-là que son corps en profitait pour lever toutes les interdictions que se mettait le brun sur le dos. Aussi, pour désaltérer la soif qu'il avait ressenti pour le blond... Toujours plongé dans le sommeil, il se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Il embarqua dans le divan tel un chat pour s'immiscer entre le petit et le dossier où il trouva la chaleur tant recherchée.

Le contact étant fait, Naruto, lui aussi inconscient, se retourna vers le brun pour mieux se blottir. Un bien fou les enveloppèrent, les enfouissant plus profondément dans leurs rêves respectifs ne se doutant de ce que tout ça allait engendrer le lendemain à leur réveil...

aku_664: Et puis? XD Je ne pouvais pas prendre à la légère que le baiser les changeraient ou les rendraient tous deux interrogateurs. Alors, j'espère bien que ce chapitre n'était pas trop hors contexte et trop pessimiste comme notre Sasuke est un anti-social de première lol Le début du prochain chapitre devrait tout de même vous plaire, j'aime ce genre de scène et je vous avoue ici que je place encore tout pour des éventuels évènements clefs de l'histoire. Je sais, c'est long XD Tout de même, ce chapitre-ci était court, seulement 7 pages, mais le prochain fait dans les 11 pages. Je vous invites à me faire de jolies petites reviews XD et à lire la suite si cela vous plaît bien sûr! À très bientôt chers lectateurs! ;D


	6. Chapitre 6 Repu, mais de quoi?

aku_664: Bonjour! Comme je vous l'avais dit au chapitre dernier je vous ai publier deux chapitres en même temps pour fêter les 500 visiteurs qu'a reçus ma fic! =D

Ce chapitre-ci démarre tout doucement et j'espère que ça vous détendra vous aussi! Il faut quand même en profiter avant que les problèmes commencent lol

Bref de blabla, je vous souhaites une excellente lecture qui vous inspirera des reviews!

Chapitre 6

De magnifiques rayons de soleil s'immiscèrent dans le salon de l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci dormait encore à point fermé. Il aurait dû se réveiller bien avant, mais il était si bien que son corps n'avait pas réclamé sa marche nocturne. Au lieu de ça, c'est un Naruto qui refit surface paisiblement le premier. Il sentait une chaleur inhabituelle, mais tout à fait enchanteresse tout le long de son corps.

Il soupira d'aise et ouvrit les yeux délicatement. Il vit ce qui lui donnait de la chaleur ainsi et ayant été sous le choc aux abords, il se sentit encore mieux. Il était encore tout endormi et ne se demanda même pas ce que Sasuke faisait à dormir avec lui sur le divan. Dans un moment de malice et profitant que le brun dormait toujours, il se blottit encore plus contre lui accotant sa tête contre son torse et agrippant de ses mains le chandail du brun. Son coeur se mit à se débattre sans lui faire de mal. Sentir ce corps chaud contre le sien était indescriptible. C'était à la fois le bonheur que les ramens lui donnaient et l'énergie éternelle du soleil venant l'entourer du façon sécurisante. N'avoir qu'à l'esprit ce moment précis sans la moindre difficulté venant surgir à lui. Ni douleur, ni tristesse, ni solitude, simplement le bonheur et la sécurité. Il soupira d'aise, son corps tout entier s'engourdissant de gaieté.

Au bout d'un certain moment, Sasuke sentit un poids se presser contre lui. Il ouvrit les yeux. Se sentant perdu, il lui fallu plusieurs secondes pour reconnaître cette pièce où il se trouvait sans l'avoir voulu. Il baissa les yeux sur des cheveux blonds dont le parfum l'apaisait étrangement. Il comprit dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Il voulu pousser le blond qui semblait dormir, mais resta figé. Son coeur se mit à se débattre fortement. Il était confortablement installé contre Naruto ou était-ce le contraire? Il n'aurait pas su très bien le dire. L'envie de le serrer le prit, mais il n'en fit rien. Des impressions toutes plus inhabituelles les unes que les autres le submergèrent. Des pensées, des sensations comme si son corps s'était figé dans le temps et l'espace pour savourer ce qu'il y avait à sa portée. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, la pièce lui semblait étrangement sereine. Il n'y avait rien de morne en ces lieux. Un matin qu'il surpris à être délicieux. Comme ces nombreux doux matins d'enfance où il se réveillait repus de sommeil et n'ayant pas à se soucier de l'école par un jour de congé. Il se maudit alors de ne pas interrompre ce moment comprenant très bien qu'il avait manqué par choix d'innombrables moments de douceur. Se maudit de succomber à ce qu'il n'avait nullement droit.

Le petit blond reconnu ce bruit particulièrement vite dans la poitrine du brun et sut immédiatement qu'il s'était finalement réveillé. Il ne l'avait pas encore repoussé et à-vrai-dire, Naruto ne pensa pas à ça tellement il était bien. À un point tel qu'il referma encore plus son étreinte sur le chandail de son coéquipier s'enivrant de l'odeur qu'il dégageait.

Ce simple mouvement permit au brun de se réveiller complètement. Il poussa d'un coup le blond qui tomba mollement sur le ventre par terre. Celui-ci émit une plainte douloureuse et se porta sur un bras et de l'autre, il se frotta un oeil car il était encore tout endormi. Le brun se redressa et prit un air outré du mieux que ça pouvait y paraître avec son impassibilité.

- Ailleuh! continua le blond. Tu pourrais pas être plus tendre!

- Qu'est-ce tu fais là? répliqua le brun sur le même ton de critique.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander, tu trouve pas que ça ressemble pas à ton lit ça? ironisa-t-il en pointant le sofa.

Sasuke resta silencieux. C'était bien de sa faute pour ce coups-ci, mais c'est le blond qui se pressait contre lui et pas le contraire il en était certain maintenant. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas mit fin à ce contact sur-le-champ.

- Ah, mais oui! se moqua le blond. C'est vrai, toi, tu fais du somnenbo... Du somnubi...

- Du somnambulisme, baka, corrigea le brun un peu plus froid.

Il ne pouvait aucunement se contrôler pendant la nuit et ça l'énervait plus que tout.

- Hey, on a conclut un marché, tu ne dois pas m'insulter! s'indigna le blond.

- Avait, réfuta le brun.

- Non! se borna l'autre.

- Oui! fit le premier pour avoir le dernier mot.

Alors, comme cela n'avancerait à rien de continuer ainsi, Naruto dû sortir sa plus grande arme contre lui... Il se mit à chanter sa chanson des ramens!

- Moi! J'aimeuh les rameneuhs avec des narutos partooooout! J'aimeuh...

Et il gueulait vraiment fort.

- Ouais, c'est bon! l'arrêta l'Uchiwa qui n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Le blond se tût et sourit de triomphe.

- Nee, Sasuke-kun, tu m'aide à me relever? demanda-t-il niaisement en levant les bras vers lui.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il le prenait pour qui celui-là? Il lui écrasa la tête avec une de ses mains pour se lever lui-même. Le blond se plaignit comme il savait si bien le faire. Il était totalement plus confiant que la veille.

L'Uchiwa alla dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. L'Uzumaki se pressa d'en faire autant dans son propre appartement. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'électricité pour prendre une bonne douche.

Sasuke sortit de la petite pièce et s'épongeait les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette. Son appartement était plongé dans le silence ce qui lui semblait de moins en moins approprié pour ce lieux. Aucune trace de l'autre nigaud. Il regarda l'heure et soupira d'exaspération. Comment avait-il pu dormir aussi longtemps?

C'est à ce moment-là que le blond revint vêtu de sa combinaison orange.

- On y va, ordonna le brun.

- On mange pas? fit l'autre garçon en faisant la moue.

- T'as vu l'heure?

Le blond s'exécuta et fut accablé.

- Mais, il reste une heure!

Le brun ne l'écouta pas et sortit suivi de ce dernier décidément résigné. Ils marchèrent quelques rues et le plus petit voulut commencer une discussion.

- Sas'ke, tu peux plus le nier, s'amusa-t-il.

Le brun était à quelques pas devant lui et même s'il ne témoignait aucune attention pour lui, il savait qu'il l'écoutait parce qu'il se souvenait de ses paroles. « Chaque parole qu'elle nous dit est importante même si c'est insignifiant. » C'était vrai, le brun parlait de ses sentiments à lui à ce moment-là.

- « On veut toujours être avec cette personne... », récita le blond.

Le brun se renfrogna. Naruto s'était bien payé sa tête cette soirée-là. Il n'était pas si idiot que ça finalement. Et même si ça avait été une évidence vue de l'extérieure comme ça, Sasuke ne comprenait pas la stupidité elle-même alors...

- Allez, admet-le, je sais que tu m'aim...

Le blond se tût, le brun avait brusquement traversé la rue. C'était grave sa manie de fuir la situation, mais ça lui sembla tellement amusant. Sasuke était borné tel un gamin tout comme lui. Alors, il traversa à son tour. De l'autre côté de la rue, des passants arrivèrent en direction opposée. Un vieil homme avec une jeune femme. Tous les deux le regardèrent avec dégoût mais seul le blond le vit. Il perdit le sourire une seconde. Ils arrivèrent en vitesse au pont désert malgré l'heure.

- Sas'ke, pourquoi tu veux pas l'admettre? Après ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est évident que tu... s'obstinait le petit avant que le brun ne le coupe.

- T'arrêtes, oui? Je te rappelle que toi aussi t'étais là et t'as rien fait contre, hein. Tous les deux, on le sait. C'est pas la peine d'en parler.

Ils étaient maintenant au milieu du pont et s'arrêtèrent.

- Tu pourrais mieux réagir, boudait le blond. Je le dirai à personne!

- Comme si t'étais capable de fermer ton grand clapet... répliqua Sasuke.

- J'ai pas un grand clapet! continua le blond. Et puis, j'ai jamais parlé de pleins de choses sur ton compte à personne.

- Si tu crois me connaître... dédaigna le brun.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Alors, Sasuke n'acceptait toujours pas qu'il puisse être assez proche de lui pendant toutes ses années pour avoir appris à le connaître un temps soit peu?

Sasuke regarda attentivement le blond.

- Hmpf, ne me dis pas que tu aimerais qu'une telle chose se reproduise...

Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Si un tel sentiment était bel et bien réciproque, qu'y avait-il de mal que cela devienne un quotidien? Même si cela restait un secret, Naruto, lui, s'en moquait bien. Est-ce que cela répugnait le brun tant que ça qu'ils soient tous deux des garçons? Le blond n'y cru pas une seconde. Sasuke avait beau avoir une fierté de merde, ce que pensait les autres le laissait de glace. Il n'était pas du genre à se priver de quelque chose pour une raison aussi stupide. Il y avait une raison que même avec toutes les années passées avec lui ne pouvait lui être révélée. Une raison très mystérieuse qui créait en lui une certaine nervosité.

Devant le silence de Naruto, Sasuke soupira profondément et le regarda en plein dans les yeux.

- Il faut mettre les choses au clair, commença-t-il d'un ton froid. Si tu n'en parle à qui que ce soit, peut importe l'allusion, je t'éclate la tronche, c'est assez clair ça? Et ce qui s'est passé hier ne se reproduira plus jamais...

C'était clair, le brun fuyait le fait qu'il puisse être amoureux de lui. Mais, le blond voulait quand même des explications.

- Depuis quand? lança-t-il calmement.

Le brun détourna le regard. Il ne voulait vraiment pas en reparler. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avait à éclaircir de toute façon? Il s'était foutument égaré à ce moment-là et c'était tout. C'était peut-être simplement ses hormones d'adolescent qui s'étaient brusquement réveillés.

- Répond-moi, Sas'ke, continua le blond. Depuis combien de temps tu...

- Depuis... coupa le brun irrité de ce qu'allait dire son coéquipier. Je ne sais pas trop.

- Si ça peut t'aider... Je m'en suis douter juste après que tu sois tombé de l'arbre.

Sasuke se retourna alors vers lui. Comment ça, à partir de là? Il avait pourtant très bien dissimuler son trouble intérieur. Son incompréhension dût paraître sur son visage puisque Naruto se sentit le besoin de s'expliquer ou tout du moins le tenter.

- Hum... Je... Quand tu étais inconscient, j'ai cru que t'étais mort.

Il se tut un instant, il avait honte de sa bêtise quand même. Même si le blond avait le cerveau ramolli selon beaucoup de personnes, il avait quelques fois conscience de ses erreurs.

- J'ai... J'ai eu la trouille pour de vrai. Et je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai écouter les battements de ton coeur pour me rassurer. Je sais, c'était stupide puisque tu étais juste inconscient, mais... Au bout d'un moment, ton coeur s'est accélérer. Je me suis interrogé là-dessus pendant longtemps... C'est devenu clair juste hier.

Il s'arrêta, se maudissant d'en avoir dit autant. Se maudissant qu'aucun son sorti de sa bouche ne soit aussi cohérent que dans sa tête.

Sasuke baissa les yeux. Ça ne servait à rien de nier à ce stade-là. Et comme si la confidence du blond l'invitait à en dire une, lui aussi, il l'avoua.

- Je m'en suis rendu compte là... Quand je t'ai vu penché sur moi.

Naruto sourit doucement. Cela expliquait pourquoi le brun agissait bizarrement depuis.

- Et moi... commença le blond en rougissant timidement. Je crois que c'est depuis l'orage... En fait, j'en sais rien...

Il y eu un moment de silence. Ils discutaient calmement, tous deux, malgré l'atmosphère embarrassante. Ils en prirent une certaine joie juste par ce fait.

- Baka, ne te fais pas d'illusion, ça ne risque pas de recommencer, promis le brun.

- Que tu crois, imbécile de Sas'ke! rétorqua le blond.

- Comme si je pouvais être amoureux d'un con pareil.

- Et moi d'un imbécile dans ton genre.

Et comme ils n'avaient qu'une seule façon pour tous les deux de changer de sujet, ils continuèrent à s'insulter rompant leur pacte que pour quelques instants. Façon bien futile de reprendre leurs vieilles habitudes et de se prouver que rien n'avait réellement changé entre eux.

- C'est toi l'imbécile.

- Non, tu verras comme t'as tord quand je deviendrai Hokage! s'exclama Naruto.

- Ça changera rien, tu resteras un imbécile, rétorqua le brun par un sourire moqueur.

Et comme ils restaient les mêmes gamins que quand ils avaient huit ans, cela devint un jeu anodin.

- Enfoiré d'Sas'ke.

- Hmpf.

- T'la pète pas l'Uchiwa. Un de ces jours, je vais te botter le cul et tu reconnaîtras ma force!

Tellement amusant que le blond en rit.

- Jamais de la vie, Usuratonkachi. Tu m'arrives pas à la cheville.

- Tu fais chier, Sas'ke.

Tellement stupide que même le brun finit par sourire en coin.

- Abruti va.

- Je ne suis pas un abruti, abruti!

La rose arriva sur le pont au milieu de leur discussion et s'approcha d'eux sans qu'ils ne la voient étant de dos. Son retard était dût à ce qu'elle avait parlé à Ino, une certaine blonde et amie d'enfance, toute la nuit. Quand elles ne se battaient pas pour Sasuke, elles s'entendaient à merveille.

- Idiot, reprit le brun.

- Idiot toi-même!

Sakura écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne put faire attention aux paroles dites de ses deux coéquipiers tant la voix qui lui était inconnue l'avait abasourdie.

- Naruto? s'étonna-t-elle ne voyant que lui qui pouvait en être l'émetteur.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent surpris. Naruto fut dans l'incrédulité totale, pourquoi son amie le regardait-elle comme s'il s'était transformé en flamant-rose? La rose continua donc devant le silence qui régnait par sa faute.

- Pourquoi ta voix est... se stoppa-t-elle pour placer le meilleur mot qui pouvait démontrer cette différence frappante. Est incroyablement plus douce?

Ce fût au tour de Naruto d'écarquiller les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait sa fichue voix? Pourquoi ses deux amis avaient des réactions aussi bizarres à son égard?

- Hein? se contenta-t-il d'émettre.

Le brun, lui, se sentit soulagé que ce n'était pas qu'à lui que la voix du blond fasse un effet surprenant. La rose moins bouche bée pût enfin s'expliquer.

- Ben, elle est vraiment plus calme et plus mélodieuse. On dirait qu'elle est faite pour toi. Pourquoi tu parle comme ça tout d'un coup?

Le blond rit et se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Même cette petite manie qui le prenait souvent ne semblait plus idiote. C'était presque devenu charmant.

- Ah! Hum, en fait, c'est un arrangement entre moi et Sasuke. Si je ne cris pas, il ne m'insulte pas.

Le brun en question frappa le blond, il parlait toujours trop. La kunoichi n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir autant.

- Ailleuh, Sasuke! se plaignit le blond.

Même là, la voix du petit restait stupéfiante par sa pureté. Le brun se sentit mieux, au moins il pouvait encore le frapper, ce baka. Sakura n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Depuis quand tous les deux voulaient mieux s'entendrent? C'était encore plus étrange que le matin précédent quand le brun avait rejoint le blond en la laissant seule.

L'Uzumaki, sans plus, reporta son attention sur la rose. Il n'y allait pas avoir une autre bagarre? se demanda celle-ci. Naruto sourit. Un sourire moins extravaguant que l'habitude, mais beaucoup plus charmant.

- Nee, Sakura-chan? Pourquoi t'arrives si tôt? demanda-t-il sans être niais pour une fois.

La jeune fille détourna le regard en rougissant. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que le blond pouvait être un jour aussi beau. Ce dernier sembla un tantinet surpris, puis se tourna vers le brun.

- Je vois, fit-il doucement à l'intention de Sasuke qui se renfrogna en comprenant l'allusion.

Le blond se mit à rire et encore une fois, ce n'était pas un rire qu'il avait l'habitude d'émettre. L'adolescente rougit encore plus. Alors, sa simple voix avait autant de pouvoirs? Qui l'aurait cru? Ça le mit de très bonne humeur. Pour une fois, le brun ne lui volait pas la vedette. Mais, la réaction de la rose à son égard le laissait indifférent en quelque sorte. Comment avait-il pu affirmer haut et fort qu'il était amoureux d'elle? Il se sentait ridicule. Surtout qu'elle l'avait repoussé à maintes reprises d'une manière toujours aussi méchante.

La rose revint sur Terre. Elle put enfin répondre à la question qui lui avait été posée.

- Je viens tôt pour parler avec Sasuke-kun.

Sur ce coup, elle regarda le garçon qui lui faisait battre le coeur depuis des années avec un regard amouraché. Le blond n'y fit presque pas attention, les choses n'étaient pas si différentes et c'était assez bien. Comme l'Uchiwa restait imperturbablement indifférent à la rose, celle-ci reporta son attention sur l'autre.

- Comme on a toujours du temps après l'entraînement, je me disais que nous pourrions aller magasiner tous ensemble! proposa-t-elle en incluant le blond pour une fois.

Naruto fit un sourire d'un kilomètre, ses habitudes n'étaient pas perdues pour autant, et comme c'était une grande première que quelqu'un l'ai invité pour une sortie, même si c'était plus ou moins un truc de fille, il s'emballa en disant oui. Il avait beau s'énerver, gesticuler n'importe comment, c'était bien différent de quand il utilisait des réactions exagérément fausses.

- On va s'amuser Sas'ke! continua-t-il.

- Je ne vais pas aller faire du lèche-vitrine, grogna son interlocuteur en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais pourquoi? demanda le blond déçu.

- T'as même pas d'argent de toute façon...

- C'est pas grave, ça! J'demanderais de quoi à Iruka, ça devrait me suffire pour manger. Allez, viens, ça va être super!

- Non.

Et comme c'était le dernier mot du brun, Naruto n'eut pas le choix. Il devait à nouveau utiliser la force de son amour pour les ramens. Et donc, chanter cette chanson débile...

- J'aimeuh...! commença le blond.

Comme c'était un retour radicale des mimiques énervantes du débile de service, la rose voulut le frapper, mais quelque chose de complètement inattendu l'en empêcha.

- D'accord, baka... émit le brun faiblement toujours frustré de la situation.

- Je ne suis pas un baka, baka, riposta gaiement le blond.

D'accord? Le brun avait accepté? Le blond l'avait persuadé aussi rapidement, aussi facilement? La rose était en état de choc. Elle rendit quand même le sourire de Naruto qui avait reporté son attention vers elle.

- Je pensais que vous ne deviez plus vous insultez? rit le nouvel arrivant.

Tous se retournèrent vers Iruka. Naruto fut le premier à réagir

- Iruka-sensei! cria-t-il.

Sasuke émit une faible plainte. Le retour de cette voix énervante lui faisait parfois raidir les cheveux sur la tête. Le blond était avant tout un impulsif, il ne pouvait pas toujours se maîtriser, malheureusement pour les pauvres personnes à ses côtés dépourvus de bouchons pour protéger leurs pauvres tympans.

- Naruto, teme! coléra la rose avant de lui mettre une baffe bien placée.

- Itai! se plaignit celui-ci.

Iruka rit malgré tout. Le blond était toujours aussi turbulent qu'avant. Sakura reporta son attention sur le sensei.

- Alors, Iruka-sensei, vous avez les directives pour notre entraînement? demanda-t-elle en un doux sourire comme si rien de fâchant venait de se passer.

- Non, désolé... Je vous promets que je les aurai demain. Kakashi-sensei n'est pas très ponctuel.

- Sans blague? ironisa le blond redevenu sérieux.

- Hey, mais ça veut dire qu'on peut aller au Centre commercial dès maintenant! s'extasia la rose.

- Oh, vous faites une sortie entre amis? C'est très bien, commenta Iruka en regardant bien les deux garçons qui comprirent l'insinuation.

- Iruka-sensei?

C'était Naruto, il n'avait pas oublié qu'il était fauché pour autant.

- Oui, Naruto? s'intéressa l'interpellé.

- Hum... Eh bien... Je me demandais si vous ne pourriez pas me prêter un peu d'argent pour ça? Je vous le rendrai après, jurez!

Iruka rit comme toujours.

- Bien sûr! s'écria-t-il en lui offrant ce que le blond demandait.

Naruto sauta au cou de l'homme pour le remercier. La rose s'impatientait.

- Bon, alors on y va? cria la rose qui partit sans attendre les deux garçons.

- Ne la faite surtout pas attendre, allez-y! rit Iruka de bon coeur.

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents. Il empoigna la main de Sasuke sans que ce dernier n'ai le temps de réagir et le tira jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la hauteur de Sakura qui piétinait déjà d'impatience. C'est alors que le brun reprit contenance et se libéra de l'emprise du blond qui souriait toujours tout comme la rose bonbon. Sasuke lui envoya un regard menaçant, mais Naruto n'y fit même pas attention tant il était heureux. Alors, résigné, le brun soupira d'exaspération. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de les suivre déjà? Ah oui... À cause de cette foutue chanson...

Sakura et Naruto envoyèrent la main à leur ancien sensei. Iruka les regarda s'éloigner, un sourire paternel collé sur les lèvres. Il avait bien hâte de raconter tout ça à Kakashi-san.

aku_664 : La suite sort des classiques de sasunaru et je vais vous expliquer le pourquoi du Centre commercial qui ne plaît peut-être pas à tout le monde, mais qui ne dure même pas un chapitre. À l'époque où j'ai écrit ce passage, je m'étais certainement inspiré des fils de mon autatrice favorite lasurvolte. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre des moments mignons qui me font penser à eux. Malgré tout, ce chapitre est très très utile et important pour la suite des évènements. C'est ainsi que j'ai joint l'utile à l'agréable! XD Pour ceux qui détestent Sakura, tout comme moi, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne se mettra pas entre Sasuke et Naruto. De plus, je l'ai faite moins chiante mais, je ne pouvais pas la faire OOC non plus. C'est cependant un de mes chapitres préférés, vous saurez peut-être bien pourquoi si je m'y mets pour vous le publier. Alors, je vous remercie de me lire et je vais travailler sur la suite! À bientôt!


	7. CH 7 Des succreries et des rougeurs

_aku_664 : Mon dieu ça m'a pris une éternité avant de réviser ce chapitre ! u.u' Heureusement, j'ai continué l'histoire entre temps. :D Bref, je me suis bien amusée à relire ce chapitre de 17 pages ! J'espère que vous rigolerez un bon coup à certains moments. C'est vraiment nostalgique pour moi, autant pour l'allusion aux fils de lasurvolte qu'aux sorties que je faisais régulièrement entre copines. Je souhaite pouvoir vous emporter dans cette chaleur qui m'habite quand je lis ces passages ! :p J'adore Sasuke quand il est comme ça ! XD_

_Bon, je vous laisses à votre chère lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Le trio marchait depuis près d'une demi-heure, Sakura menant le pas joyeusement.

- C'est un nouveau centre commercial! dit-elle. Les gens de Konoha voulaient avoir un nouvel endroit plus attrayant pour les jeunes. Il a ouvert ses portes la semaine dernière. Je voulais y jeter un œil depuis tout ce temps, mais je ne trouvais jamais la bonne occasion.

Naruto commença à rire et la rose le suivit bien volontiers. Le brun restait impassible, restant derrière, toujours pas convaincu d'avoir bien fait de s'être laissé entraîner par le blond.

Au bout d'un moment, Naruto commençait à ne plus reconnaître les ruelles de Konoha. En effet, il n'était jamais allé aussi loin dans le village. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, mais il ne semblait y avoir personne dans les rues. Pourtant, il était presque dix heures du matin. Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur chaque petit recoin à la demande de sa grande curiosité. Ils tournèrent un coin et Sakura se tut soudainement. Le blond ne le remarqua qu'après quelques minutes de silence. Il la regarda intrigué. Elle semblait mal-à-l'aise tout d'un coup. Il ne s'y attarda pas et continua à regarder les alentours.

Sorti de nulle-part, une muraille se dressait à leur gauche. Elle semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Naruto écarquilla les yeux. À chaque deux mètres, il y avait un symbole peint sur la roche. Un symbole qu'il voyait très souvent. Il ralentit un peu. Le brun lui passa devant plus taciturne et renfrogné qu'il ne l'était avant. Naruto le vit, sur la veste de son coéquipier : le même symbole.

- Hey, c'est quoi cette muraille, je l'ai jamais vue avant! s'écria le blond.

La rose le regarda sans s'arrêter de marcher puisque le brun continuait toujours. Le blond la rejoignit. La rose lui fit un sourire crispé.

- Hum, Naruto... Tu... Tu ne sais pas?

Naruto fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi Sakura semblait triste tout-à-coup?

- Pourquoi le symbole sur le blason de Sasuke est le même que sur le mur? continua le blond en baissant la voix.

Sakura soupira, elle regarda un instant Sasuke bien loin devant eux et retourna son attention sur Naruto.

- C'est le symbole du clan Uchiwa, commença-t-elle calmement. Cette muraille est la limite du domaine des Uchiwas. C'est presque un village en lui-même.

Soudain, la muraille se coupait à un endroit en une grande entrée. Naruto s'arrêta devant et Sakura fut bien obligée d'en faire autant. Elle regrettait maintenant d'avoir pris ce chemin. Elle se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Le blond regarda le domaine. C'était une rue principale entourée de boutiques et de maisons. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, mais il ressentait un désagrément. Il n'y avait personne en cet endroit et l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait lui faisait bizarrement froid dans le dos.

- Pourquoi c'est vide? demanda-t-il à la rose.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas, baka ? soupira la rose. Le clan Uchiwa a été décimé il y a environ huit ans. Seul Sasuke a survécu...

Et elle baissa les yeux de honte. Elle ne voulait vraiment plus en parler, surtout pas que ce devait être pénible pour le brun même s'il était plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda le blond aussi triste que son amie.

La rose fronça les sourcils.

- Arrête de poser des questions! Et n'en parle surtout pas à Sasuke, il pourrait mal réagir.

Elle marqua une pause pour donner plus de portance aux mots qu'elle allait utiliser.

- Naruto, Sasuke a perdu toutes sa famille là. N'en parle plus jamais, ok?

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle se mit à courir pour rejoindre le brun. Naruto resta figé un moment, regarda une dernière fois ces lieux et se mit à courir à son tour pour aller les rejoindre.

Après que cette muraille ne soit plus à la portée de leur vue, Sakura reprit les reines, se mettant devant ses deux coéquipiers. Elle se remit à rigoler pour détendre l'atmosphère et Naruto s'y laissa berner volontiers. L'incident survenu plus tôt quitta enfin leur esprit et ils arrivèrent à leur destination.

Naruto n'avait jamais vu une bâtisse aussi imposante.

- Wow! Il y a quoi là-dedans, un cirque? se moqua-t-il en ouvrant bien grand les yeux.

- Baka! l'insulta la rose qui rit malgré tout. Il y a une vingtaine, même une quarantaine de boutiques! Ça va être génial, vous allez voir!

Elle courrait déjà pour y entrer. Naruto piétina sur place et couru à son tour. Il s'arrêta et regarda Sasuke qui restait planté là.

- Oï, l'associable! Tu comptes planter racine ou tu te bouges?

- Hmpf, hémit le brun avant d'entrer lui aussi.

À l'intérieur, c'était magnifique. Il y avait des fontaines, des coins repos, des coins restaurants et plein, plein de monde! Naruto s'extasia une nouvelle fois. Il ne savait même plus quoi regarder tant il y avait de choses et de marchandises.

Sakura les pressa, choisissant avec soin les boutiques où aller. Sasuke restait impassible, mais au final, devant les mimiques enfantins de ses coéquipiers commença à être amusé tout comme eux.

Après une bonne heure à fouiller dans les étalages, à faire des blagues débiles sur tout ce qu'ils voyaient, bon à part Sasuke qui restait silencieux en somme, ils s'arrêtèrent dans la grande allée.

- On pourrait aller manger maintenant, non? sourit la rose.

- Ouais! Je veux des ramens! cria le blond.

- Y'a pas que ça dans le monde, tu sais? se moqua le brun.

- Je sais! s'offusqua faussement le blond. Mais je sais aussi qu'il n'y a que ça de vachement bon!

La rose rit une nouvelle fois. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le coin de restauration. Ils firent la file pour commander et la rose donna l'ordre au blond de prendre autre chose que des ramens. Il couina, mais l'atmosphère était tellement agréable qu'il se laissa faire quand elle lui proposa ses mets préférés...

Après quelques minutes, ils se trouvèrent une place parmi toutes les tables qu'il y avait. Sakura s'assit la première. Naruto s'assit évidemment à côté d'elle. Sasuke, lui, pour ne pas être ennuyé par les idées que se ferait la rose, s'assit en face de Naruto.

Le blond gonfla les joues en regardant son plateau-repas. Il regrettait déjà de ne pas avoir pris des ramens. Au lieu de ça, ils avaient tous pris des desserts plus bizarres les uns que les autres, Sasuke n'ayant pas fait exception à la règle de Sakura.

- Naruto! cria la rose. Goûtes au moins, je t'assure que c'est super bon!

Il s'exécuta sans plus s'attarder à l'aura meurtrière de la rose.

- La vache! Ché trop bon, cha!

La rose sourit de triomphe.

- Goûtes Sasuke! sourit le blond après avoir avalé d'un coup.

Le brun regarda ce que le blond lui tendait. Il leva un sourcil. Il pouvait bien goûter, rien ne lui en empêchait. Il prit donc la cuillère de crème glacé au thé-vert en bouche. C'était vrai que c'était super bon. Devant son expression étonnée par cette luxure, le blond lui demanda s'il trouvait ça bon. Le brun dit un faible ou qui trahissait un peu son étonnement. Le blond sourit de toutes ses dents. Curieux, il regarda le plateau-repas de Sasuke. Il lui piqua des biscuits au chocolat qui avaient l'air tout simplement succulent. Le brun ne s'en offusqua même pas.

- C'est bon ça aussi.

- Moi, je n'aime pas trop, tu les veux? demanda le brun impassiblement.

- Oui! cria le blond comme un petit enfant gâté en se jetant sur les pauvres biscuits.

Ils continuèrent à s'échanger des sucreries sous le regard étonné de Sakura qui parlait de tout et de rien.

- Pauvre Tenten, continuait-elle. Elle est complètement amoureuse de ce con de Neji, mais il reste stoïque quand elle tente de lui avouer ses sentiments.

Naruto arrêta tout mouvement et regarda Sasuke qui lui aussi s'arrêta. Demande muette de s'il pouvait parler des penchants de Neji. Le brun comprit le silence du blond et haussa les épaules. Il s'en foutait bien, lui, de toute cette histoire.

- Sakura, Neji ne peut pas aimer Tenten, commença le blond.

- Et pourquoi ça? Elle est pas si moche que ça quand même!

- Non, non, c'est pas ça. C'est parce que Neji est attiré par les hommes qu'il se fiche d'elle.

La rose resta estomaquée un instant.

- Oooooooh! hémit-elle. C'est clair maintenant! Eh ben ça, je savais pas que Neji ai l'esprit ouvert à ce point.

- Bah pourquoi? demanda le blond. Il peut bien être amoureux de qui il veut.

- C'est super que tu penses ça, Naruto! Et toi, Sasuke-kun, t'en penses quoi?

Le blond commença à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Le brun fronça des sourcils. La rose le regarda sans comprendre.

- Naruto, baka, arrêtes de rire et dis-moi pourquoi tu ris comme ça! colèra la rose.

- Ahahah, c'est... parce que...

Le blond prit une bonne respiration pour se calmer.

- C'est parce que je l'ai su en lisant une lettre qu'il avait envoyé à Sasuke!

- Hein?

La rose ne comprenait toujours pas le rapprochement.

- C'était une lettre d'amour pour Sasuke, finit d'expliquer le blond.

La rose se retourna vers Sasuke qui restait de marbre. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés.

- Et... Et tu lui as répondu quoi, Sasuke-kun? demanda la rose inquiète.

- Rien, répondit d'un ton détaché le brun manifestement offusqué qu'elle puisse penser que cet amour idiot soit réciproque.

Elle soupira de soulagement. Naruto rit encore.

- Pourquoi, tu pensais que le glaçon de Konoha était peut-être gay? se moqua-t-il.

- No... Non! rougit la rose. De toute façon, je suis pas homophobe. Je m'en moque un peu. C'est pas de mes affaires.

Bon, elle disait n'importe quoi. Quand il s'agissait de son amoureux, elle ne s'en moquait pas. Peu importe, elle était quand même curieuse de ce que lui avait écrit Neji. Il semblait tellement froid. Elle ne l'imaginait pas écrire une lettre mignonne pour qui que ce soit. Sasuke, visiblement très en colère de la remarque stupide du blond, lui cogna la tête. Celui-ci se tordit sur sa chaise et maudit le brun.

- Et il t'a dit quoi dans sa lettre, Neji? continua la rose.

Le brun soupira. Il n'en avait lu qu'une et même pas la moitié pour tout dire, sur une bonne centaine d'autres. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Sakura voulait en savoir autant. Celle-ci finit par changer de sujet.

Naruto continuait à faucher des bonbons du plateau de Sasuke, qui lui s'énervait de temps en temps en lui en piquant un à son tour. Soudain, Naruto perdit le sourire. La rose ne le remarqua pas puisqu'elle baragouinait encore sur les amours de leurs amis de leur âge. Seul Sasuke le remarqua du coin de l'œil. Naruto restait figé et baissa finalement la tête avec une bouille de chien battu. Sasuke se retourna discrètement pour voir ce qui avait fait réagir de la sorte le blond. Il ne vit rien d'abord dans la foule de monde qui mangeait aux tables, puis comme attiré par la haine, il vit un groupe d'adultes qui lançaient des coups d'œil dans leur direction. Ils chuchotaient avec la rage sur leur visage. Ils parlaient de Naruto, c'était évident. Le brun fronça les sourcils et fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu.

Quelque chose en lui remua. Mais quoi? Un souvenir. Il s'en souvenait maintenant. Un vieux souvenir. La première fois qu'il avait vu ce petit blond de huit ans perdant le sourire en écoutant son professeur. Ce petit blond qui avait affiché une bouille triste en fixant ses cahiers.

- Sasuke-kun?

L'interpellé releva les yeux vers sa coéquipière. Elle semblait inquiète. Il se maudit de s'être perdu dans ses pensées de cette façon. Peu importe, Sakura continuait à parler. Il le remarqua, le blond avait retrouvé sa bonne humour, mais... Qu'est-ce qui clochait alors? Pourquoi il se sentait mal tout d'un coup? Il dévisagea Naruto sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Oui, il le savait maintenant. Il en était sûr. Naruto était blessé. Profondément blessé. Il affichait un de ces faux sourires qui faisaient enrager le brun. Pourquoi ça le frustrait autant à chaque fois?

Quelqu'un interrompit la rose dans ses histoires, attirant le regard des trois attablés.

- Sakura, le grand front! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

Sakura sourit sincèrement malgré l'insulte.

- Ino la truie! cria-t-elle. J'ai un congé et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

- C'est pareil pour moi! J'ai pas réussi à traîner mes deux nigauds de coéquipiers. Ils avaient trop la flegme, nan mais, n'importe quoi!

Elle s'arrêta tout d'un coup et rougit sans essayer de le cacher.

- Salut Sasuke-kun!

- Hey et moi?! s'offusqua le blond.

La blonde le regarda un instant. Puis, elle sourit mystérieusement. Elle se pencha vers Sakura et lui chuchota quelque chose. Le blond fut d'abord choqué, puis intrigué. La rose se retourna lentement vers lui. Ino rit. Naruto rit maladroitement. Ça ne sentait pas très bon de les avoir sur le dos comme ça.

En effet, après qu'ils aient finit de manger, Ino et Sakura poussèrent les garçons jusque dans une boutique de vêtements masculins.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez derrière la tête, les folles?! cria le blond.

En voyant les sourires machiavéliques des deux furies, il déglutit. Il le savait... Il aurait dû s'enfuir pendant qu'il le pouvait encore.

- Tu sais Naruto, commença la blonde, on aime bien ton affreuse combinaison orange de ninja, mais...

- En-dehors des missions, continua la rose, tu pourrais pas porter autre chose?!

- Mais... essaya de riposter le blond.

- Il n'y a pas de mais! le stoppa la blonde. Tu vas quand même pas refuser des cadeaux de la part des deux plus belles filles de Konoha, non?

Pour toute réponse, Naruto gémit tandis qu'elles le forcèrent à entrer dans une cabine d'essayage. Sasuke s'assit sur un des bancs d'attente. Qu'il s'en sorte tout seul cet abruti. C'était à lui d'avoir plus de goût quand même. Alors là, les filles s'activèrent, prenant tous les morceaux qu'elles trouvaient classes. Elles s'extasiaient sur les rabais, bougeaient comme des vautours à l'affût du moindre petit morceau qui les satisferaient. Une fois terminé, elles regardèrent l'immense tas de vêtements qu'elles avaient érigé dans la boutique où il n'y avait heureusement personne d'autre. Sasuke commençait à s'endormir, le blond aussi. C'était vraiment long de magasiner avec des filles pareilles.

Elles finirent par former des ensembles et balancèrent celui qu'elles préféraient parmi tous à Naruto qui sursauta. Sakura tira le rideau, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Les deux filles s'extasièrent et commencèrent à perdre patience au bout d'un moment.

- Non, mais tu vas sortir, Naruto?! cria Sakura avec toute la délicatesse qu'elle pouvait lui témoigner.

- Ok, ok... se résigna le blond.

Sakura et Ino s'assoyèrent toutes deux à côté de Sasuke qui se sentit soudainement coincé. Il espéra que le calvaire finisse vite quand... Plus rien. Juste un blanc comme ça dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait plus penser ni respirer.

Naruto était enfin sortit et semblait un peu mal-à-l'aise dans ses vêtements. Tous trois observateurs restèrent qua. Un ange, même deux, avait dû passé quand le blond se décida à émettre un tout petit « quo..quoi? » Devant cette tronche trop mignonne, les filles couinèrent. Elles avaient vraiment vu dans le mille. Elles avaient fait un miracle. Le blond pouvait bel et bien être vraiment sexy. Son tee-shirt bleu pâle faisait ressortir le saphir de ses grands yeux innocents. Le noir de sa veste parcouru d'argenté qui formait des dessins mystiques semblait donner un éclat soyeux à ses cheveux d'or. Son pantalon, lui aussi noir lui donnait un air fauve rendant ses drôles de cicatrices à l'allure de moustaches de chats leur dignité. Sa combinaison orange lui donnait l'air gros, mais là, ses muscles se dessinaient discrètement en-dessous de ces vêtements à sa juste taille.

Devant les glapissements désespérants des deux filles, Naruto retourna son attention sur le brun qui restait impassible.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont? commença-t-il, mais le brun restait silencieux. Sasuke, dis-moi de quoi j'ai l'air, elles me font peur comme ça!

- Hum... se réveilla le brun.

Il cherchait ses mots, il ne savait vraiment pas comment décrire son allure. Le blond avait toujours l'air d'un nigaud avec cet orange pétant alors que là... Bah... Il ressemblait... Il avait l'air beau. Voilà. Le brun l'avait pensé. C'était trop tard, le mot lui resta en tête.

Devant la tête perdue de Sasuke, Naruto fit la moue.

- Bah, t'as perdu ta langue? T'arrives même pas à te moquer de moi, maintenant?!

Les filles sortirent de leur hystérie.

- Se moquer de toi? ironisa la rose.

- Comment pourrait-il se moquer de toi?! continua la blonde. Tu sais que t'es vachement beau, Naruto?

Ino ne mâchait pas ses mots, elle. Sur le coup, Naruto rougit comme une tomate. Les filles ne purent que crier des « Kawai! » terrifiants. Même le brun qui était resté étonné commençait à prendre une teinte rosée que personne ne remarqua. Malheureusement pour lui, Naruto, terriblement confus, reporta son attention sur lui en signe de détresse. Mais, décidemment Sasuke n'était d'aucun secours. Ils restèrent d'abord figés, le regard planté dans celui de l'autre. Tous deux embarrassés. Le blond rougit de plus bel et ne supporta pas plus longtemps le regard du brun qui se mélangeait à une drôle de lueur qu'il y avait déjà vu. Sasuke ne pouvait détacher son regard. Son cœur battait follement et il commençait à avoir chaud. Dans un dernier effort, il réussit à regarder ailleurs alors que les deux filles continuèrent à discuter.

C'est avec soulagement venant des deux garçons que le petit groupe quitta le magasin après que Sakura et Ino ai acheté les vêtements de Naruto en insistant pour qu'il les porte dès maintenant.

- Au diable les dépenses! avait crié Ino. Ça en vaut vraiment la peine!

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils allaient dans des boutiques, les filles ressortaient avec toujours pleins de paquets en main. Elles promirent qu'elles ne feraient qu'une dernière boutique devant l'air lasse que prenaient de plus en plus les deux garçons.

Dans l'allée, les filles jacassaient juste devant Sasuke et Naruto qui restaient silencieux. Ces deux derniers s'échangeaient quelques regards de curiosité et d'embarras. Le brun avait vite reprit sa couleur normale, mais le dobe commençait à peine à quitter ce rouge aux joues. Sasuke finit par se reprendre en main. Ce nigaud, même s'il avait changé d'allure, restait tout de même le bond stupide qu'il connaissait. Il soupira, d'abord exaspéré par son propre comportement, puis celui du blond qui lui avait fait battre le cœur quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, baka? lâcha le brun.

Rien de mieux qu'une insulte bien placée pour que l'atmosphère redevienne normale entre eux. Le blond se renfrogna aussitôt. Et puis, c'était pas de sa faute si Sasuke le regardait avec cette lueur déséquilibrante dans les yeux!

- Je suis pas un baka, baka! cria le blond avant de rejoindre les filles plus loin qui entraient dans une boutique.

Naruto se figea juste à l'entrée. Le brun lui passa finalement devant.

- Eeee... Je... balbutia l'Uzumaki. Je vais vous attendre dehors.

Le brun regarda le blond s'accoter au mur extérieur de la boutique. Il leva un sourcil. Pourquoi il agissait bizarrement tout d'un coup, ce dobe? Il regarda à nouveau les filles dans le fond de la boutique rirent de tous les objets délirants qu'il y avait à leur porté. Décidemment, lui aussi pouvait bien attendre dehors que ces deux folles aient fini de faire joujoux.

Il rejoint le blond et se planta à côté de lui sur le mur. Aucun regard. Aucun mot. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Naruto ne lui criait pas de se planter sur un autre mur que le sien? Quelque chose clochait, c'était évident. Le brun se risqua un furtif regard. Ce qu'il vit ne lui plu aucunement. Naruto regardait dans le vague devant lui. Une drôle de tristesse dans les yeux. Et ce foutu semblant de sourire qu'il ne supportait pas! Sasuke se retourna et réfléchit. Le blond avait vu quelque chose que lui n'avait pas vu. Mais quoi, bon sang? Et pourquoi le blond ne voulait pas rentrer dans la boutique?

Sasuke jeta un œil dans celle-ci. Il n'y avait que quelques gamins, les deux furies et le gars au comptoir... Sasuke le détailla de ses yeux perçants. L'homme souriait en regardant les gamins s'amuser. Il avait l'air bienveillant comme tous villageois ordinaire de Konoha. Il dut se sentir piqué par le regard du brun parce qu'il se retourna vers lui. Sasuke vite comme l'éclair attrapa la manche de Naruto et la tira de toutes ses forces. Naruto cria sous la surprise et atterrit dans l'entrée sans tomber pour une fois, mais qui risqua de faire vider son sac de linge par-terre.

- Nan, mais t'es malade Sasuke?! cria-t-il. Tu me fais quoi là?!

Naruto s'arrêta net. Sasuke ne le regardait même pas cet enfoiré et en plus, il restait super sérieux.

- Hein? hémit le blond dans l'incrédulité.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et sortit un de ces regards les plus noirs. Naruto en eu froid dans le dos. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il regardait comme ça? Il se retourna pour voir ce que c'était cet objet de tant de haine subite. Merde, le vendeur le regardait avec dédain. Quand il vu le regard du brun, il sursauta et s'occupa à nouveau de sa caisse. Le blond resta silencieux surtout parce qu'il était honteux que Sasuke s'en ai rendu compte sous son nez. Pour ce coup-là, il baissa la tête, incapable de le regarder. Bon, c'était plus la peine de sourire bêtement aussi, non?

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à te faire chier, ces monstres? chuchota le brun plein de hargne.

Naruto leva les yeux vers Sasuke. Lui regardait toujours l'autre homme avec cette colère noire dans les yeux qui se partageait aussi à sa voix. Ces monstres? Sasuke les définissaient comme des monstres? Il avait aussi remarqué pour les autres, alors? Naruto se sentit honteux plus que jamais, mais au plus profond de son âme, il ressentit un soulagement. Une toute petite justice qui lui était rendue. Sasuke traitant ces personnes de monstres alors qu'elles-mêmes le prenaient pour un véritable monstre. Le blond aurait voulu dire merci au brun à cet instant, mais sa langue semblait tout d'un coup engourdie et sa tête lui peser lourde. En fait, tout son corps lui semblait lourd sous cet entrechoc de sentiments confus.

Il regardait toujours Sasuke, sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux une seule seconde. Sasuke. Il s'inquiétait pour lui? Non, ça ne se pouvait pas. Sasuke l'avait protégé avec son regard bien à lui? Sa conscience lui disait non, mais son cœur borné lui disait oui. Un oui presque inaudible, mais bel et bien là. Faisant peu à peu surface dans son esprit.

- Oï, faites pas la gueule, les mecs! cria Ino qui apparut suivie de Sakura qui riait toujours.

- Ouais, bon, c'était la dernière, enchaîna cette dernière. Vous êtes contents?

Les deux garçons ressortirent de leur fixation respective sans répondre. Le petit groupe prit la direction de la sortie comme si rien ne s'était produit. Naruto redevint Naruto et donc, sa curiosité l'emporta.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez acheté? demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres. Je vous entendais rire de là!

Les deux filles se lancèrent un regard espiègle avant de lui montrer le contenu de leur nouveau paquet.

- Des peluches? s'étonna le blond. Elles sont trop mignonnes!

- Pas touche à celle-là! rugit Ino.

- C'est pas pour les gamins, ça? lâcha le brun.

- Non! crièrent en cœur Naruto, Ino et Sakura avant de les caresser dans le sac.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Sakura s'arrêta net. Ino lui fonça dedans pour la peine. Tous interloqués, c'est Naruto qui se défigea le premier devant l'expression ahurie de la rose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sakura-chan?

- Je crois...

Elle hésita, se mordit la lèvre, regarda tout autour. Au final, elle ne se trompait pas.

- Je crois qu'on s'est perdus... lâcha-t-elle abasourdie.

- QUOI?! crièrent Ino et Naruto.

Oh la vache, les pauvres oreilles de Sasuke! Naruto, déjà là, était insupportable, mais avec Ino, ça frôlait la crise cardiaque! Pour une fois, il ne pensa même pas à le frapper, cet idiot. Il observa la blonde discrètement pendant que tous les trois s'affolaient et riaient jaune. Ino lui ressemblait étrangement. Impulsive, garçon manqué dans ses paroles crues, criarde, enfantine... En résumé, elle était chiante quoi. Tout comme le blond, alors comment se faisait-il qu'il se laissait attendrir par lui? Comment se faisait-il qu'il s'en souciait plus que les autres? Comment se faisait-il qu'il ait eu une pensée interdite le trouvant beau à rougir de gêne et à le regarder dans les yeux désespérément alors que les filles couinaient?

Il avait envie d'être gentil avec lui comme plus tôt, partager avec lui le goût des sucreries, ne pas l'insulter en étant réellement méchant, juste le taquiner doucement et rire quand le blond s'offusquait faussement, ne plus jamais voir ce faux sourire sur son visage...

Oui, Ino n'était pas comme Naruto. Elle n'avait jamais souffert comme le blond. Naruto était très différent. Cette souffrance était-elle le seul point d'attache entre le blond et lui?

Sasuke reprit soudainement conscience entre le trouble, la tristesse, mais aussi ce sentiment qui s'incrustait de plus en plus en lui, lui faisant battre le cœur quelques fois de trop.

- Il doit y avoir un plan quelque part... dit-il impassiblement.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui. Ils se sentirent soudainement idiots.

- Sasuke, tu es trop intelligent! s'exclama Ino. Je vais demander à un des vendeurs là-bas, il doit en avoir un.

Et elle partit sans plus attendre, des flammèches dans les yeux. C'était confirmé, Ino faisait plus peur que le blond. Sakura reporta son attention sur le brun, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Il est presque quatre heures! Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte du temps qui passait!

Elle riait doucement quand Naruto s'exclama déjà un peu plus loin.

- Une fontaine!

Sakura et Sasuke le regardèrent étonnés et la rose rit encore une fois. Naruto s'était assis sur le bord de la dite fontaine qui brillait tant les pièces qui y avaient été jetées étaient nombreuses. Le blond s'extasiait à cette simple vue. Le brun alla le rejoindre, il n'avait aucune envie de converser avec la rose qui elle, resta immobile, les regardant tous les deux. C'était qu'elle avait été en colère que le brun et le blond puissent la mettre à l'écart bizarrement hier matin, mais devant cette vision paisible, elle sourit à nouveau. C'était assez agréable qu'ils ne se soient pas disputés de la journée. Elle se rendait soudainement compte qu'ils étaient de véritables amis malgré les apparences.

Ino revint frivole. Tous deux essayèrent de se repérer avec les informations que la blonde avait dénichées. Un peu plus loin, Sasuke restait debout à côté du blond.

- Pourquoi y'a plein de pièces? demanda ce dernier.

Sasuke soupira. Naruto ne savait vraiment rien des coutumes de son propre village? Celui-ci ne fit même pas attention à Sasuke et plongea le bout de ses doigts dans l'eau cristalline et envoûtante.

- Les gens en jettent pour faire exaucer leurs souhaits, expliqua le brun sans ton particulier.

Naruto sursauta tant il était étonné. Exaucer les souhaits? Il voulait en lancer une lui aussi! Il afficha une moue, il ne lui restait même pas une pièce avec tout ce qu'il avait pris comme gourmandises. Il se retourna vers le brun resté impassible, un grand sourire niais sur le visage. Il joint ses deux mains.

- Sas'ke, tu pourrais m'en passer une?

Sasuke baissa les yeux, déséquilibré. Il fronça les sourcils. Son cœur avait manqué un battement. Il était sûr que Naruto l'avait fait exprès d'utiliser une voix mielleuse comme ça.

- S'il-te-plaît! continuait l'autre. Tu devrais faire un vœux toi aussi!

Comme pour l'arrêter, Sasuke sortit deux pièces en soupirant. Naruto sourit de dix kilomètres de long sur cette victoire et prit une des pièces. Sasuke s'assit à côté de lui. Tous deux se regardèrent espiègles et ils fermèrent les yeux en serrant leur toute petite pièce dans leur poing respectif. Un silence s'en suivit où seul leur demande muette résonnait dans l'air. Ils se regardèrent une nouvelle fois et jetèrent leur pièce avec satisfaction.

- Oï, les mecs! les appela Ino. Vous venez? On sait où aller maintenant.

Sasuke se leva le premier impassiblement, remettant ses mains dans ses poches, rejoint les autres avec un Naruto sur ses talons.

De retour au pont, Ino et Sakura saluèrent Naruto et Sasuke qui allaient dans une autre direction. Le blond redevint silencieux suivant le brun. Celui-ci se retourna une dernière fois vers les filles. Ino tira Sakura par le bras, pensant cette fois que les garçons ne leur feraient plus attention. Sasuke ne put voir son visage, mais il avait déjà compris qu'elle cachait une vérité derrière son sourire naïf de la journée. Sakura sembla inquiète et Ino gesticula doucement. Son récit commença à se déverser sur son amie d'enfance. Sasuke grogna sans que le blond ne l'entende. Ce dernier avait le regard perdu dans les nuages. Là où le bleu de ses yeux se mélangeait avec envie au ciel. Là où son innocence le protégeait des signes de toute mauvaise nouvelle.

La vision du brun resta figée sur les demoiselles et tout à la fois sur le blond à ses côtés avançant à un rythme normal. Le contraste était étrange, presque envoûtant. Pendant une seconde, l'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils. La rose se mit à sourire d'un air compatissant, se voulant rassurante, mais le malheur se voyait trop bien dans ses pupilles surmontés de ces disques verts tel une forêt beaucoup trop silencieuse. Ino tenait toujours son bras. Peut-être était-ce seulement une demande silencieuse de ne pas être la seule à savoir ce qui peut rendre fou? L'autre jeune fille déposa sa main sur cette épaule tendue vers elle. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers ses coéquipiers tout comme ses yeux qui heurtèrent ceux de Sasuke. Sans prétendre une quelconque surprise, elle resta silencieuse. Ce garçon qu'elle vénérait savait toujours. Il comprenait et savait analyser tout ce qui l'entourait et le concernait de loin ou de près. Son regard posé dans le sien lui suffit pour effacer cette nervosité qui perturbait son cœur. Elle se reposait toujours sur lui. Il était le pilier de leur équipe, de leur amitié saugrenue à tous les trois. Ce renseignement la dépassant complètement, elle s'en remettait à lui et à son esprit imperturbable que rien ne pouvait effrayer. Sans un mot, sans un signe, ils détournèrent leur regard d'un commun accord promettant ainsi de garder le silence tant que cela serait nécessaire. Acceptant malgré les difficultés qui s'annonçaient immenses. Agir normalement pour protéger une réalité fragile pour en conserver un tant soit peu la complaisance.

Bien vite, les filles disparurent tout comme notre duo au file de la marche. Plus les minutes passaient, plus le blond lançait des regards curieux sur le brun. Au début, celui-ci avait décidé de tout simplement l'ignorer, mais ça commençait à sérieusement l'agacer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça? lança-t-il sans le regarder.

Naruto sursauta sur le coup et se traita de baka intérieurement. Ça le fit rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter un bon moment. Quand le brun ne l'insultait pas, c'était lui-même qui le faisait. C'était vraiment trop drôle.

Sasuke fronçait des sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à se marrer comme ça, ce dobe? Le blond se calma enfin, les yeux pleins d'eau. Il reprit tant bien que mal son sérieux.

- T'as fait quoi comme vœux? finit-il par demander après avoir longuement hésité.

Le brun soupira pour la peine. Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux?

- Si je te le dis, il ne s'exaucera pas, crétin.

Voilà, le blond s'offusquait.

- J'suis pas un crétin, crétin! Et puis, je veux savoireuh!

- Non.

- Si tu me le dis, je te dirai le miens! s'obstina le blond.

- J'en ai rien à foutre.

- Mais, euh! fit la moue le blond.

Après quelques secondes, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau. Le brun ne put que le trouver amusant sans le montrer, mais le blond pas dupe pour autant finit par le remarquer.

- Tu veux vraiment pas le savoir? continua le blond.

- Non.

Et cette discussion qui ne menait à rien devenait un prétexte pour ne plus rester silencieux entre eux. Tous deux le savaient et s'amusaient intérieurement. Le blond s'arrêta, regardant le brun qui continuait à marcher sans se soucier de lui. Ce sentiment qu'il ressentait, il pouvait enfin en savoir la cause. Ce n'était pas tant la sortie qui l'avait rendu heureux de la sorte. C'était simplement que le brun avait été avec eux et surtout avec lui. Naruto sourit de plus bel alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à tourner le coin.

- Hey, mais attends-moi! cria le blond.

Et ils marchèrent dans cette atmosphère nouvelle qui était bien la leur. Sans se soucier de l'avenir. Sans se soucier qu'ils se battraient d'innombrables fois encore. Sans se soucier qu'ils changeaient peu à peu. Sans se soucier de rien d'autre que ce moment présent, tous deux marchant l'un à côté de l'autre, le bonheur au creux de leur ventre...

* * *

_Et puis, vous avez apprécié ? :D La suite sera pour très bientôt au plus tard dans quelques mois, c'est promis ! n.n Le prochain chapitre va vous montrer une scène qui, ma foie, reste toujours une interrogation pour moi. Pourquoi Masashi n'a pas fait ça ? Pourtant Naruto normalement ferait ça, non ? Il l'a toujours fait en plus pour des inconnus ! Bon, je n'en dirai pas plus sinon je vais faire du spoil dans ma propre fic ! XD Merci pour ceux qui suivent ma fic et qui me font des commentaires, c'est très apprécié ! Ça donne envie de poster plus vite ! lol Alors à très bientôt :p_


	8. Chapter 8 Un autre que toi?

_**aku_664 :** Il y a de l'avancement dans l'aire ! :D En tout cas, où on en est rendu dans la fic tout se met en place. Je dois avouer que je bave sur un Naruto sexyement habillé ! XD Bon, je bave tout court. J'aurais juste pu faire en sorte que son appart prenne en feux avec « malheureusement » toutes ses tenues orange dedans et qu'il habite chez Sasuke définitivement, mais je crois qu'il m'en aurait voulu le petit choux. n.n'_

_Bref, ce chapitre-ci est court de 8 pages et reprend un ton plus sérieux. Quand je regarde la fic en général, je me dis que je dois être bipolaire ! XD_

_Petit blablabla : Je sais pas combien de fois j'ai relu et relu cette fic et combien de fois j'ai pu écrire ces mots dans toutes sortent d'histoires mais voilà, à chaque lecture mon cerveau part en vrille :_

_« Cette soirée-là » la musique me part toute seule dans la tête et il faut que je me concentre pour relire la phrase sans perdre le fil XD Ça peut me prendre à trois essaies avant de continuer…_

_« Pénétrer dans une pièce » eh bien là je pense croche à chaque fois, mais j'écris toujours ça partout ! XD Je vous rassure je pense croche à la lecture et non à la rédaction n.n'_

_Je me répète souvent, mais je crois que ce n'est jamais assez ! XD __Je vous remercie pour vos reviews !__ Peu importe qu'elles soient longues ou courtes, constructives ou non, j'ai toujours la même réaction en les lisant. Ça me fait comme l'effet de recevoir un café avec de la crème chantilly dessus ! xD J'adore tout simplement votre intérêt ! :p_

_Sur ce : bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

Sasuke ouvrit la porte de son logement et entra péniblement. La journée avait été plus épuisante qu'un entraînement... Naruto jeta son sac dans l'entrée et s'étala de tout son long dans le canapé. Soupirant d'aise, il étira ses bras. Le brun grogna à cette vue.

- Hey, ne te crois pas chez toi, abruti!

Le blond piqué au vif, fronça les sourcils, fit une moue en le regardant.

- J'suis ton invité, j'ai le droit de me mettre à l'aise si j'veux! Imbécile de Sas'ke! cria-t-il en fermant les yeux à nouveau.

Sasuke reporta son attention sur la porte laissée ouverte qu'il referma aussitôt. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il trébucha sur le sac de Naruto qui contenait son horrible combinaison orange. Sasuke fulmina, saisit le sac et l'envoya de toutes ses forces sur le dobe qui se le reçu en pleine tronche.

- Et fous pas tes choses n'importe où!

Le blond se plaignit, mais ne releva pas, le sac dans les bras. Sasuke disparut dans la cuisine alors que Naruto regarda soudainement le sac. Il le prit et se dirigea dans la salle de bain sans fermer la porte. Il déposa le sac sur le comptoir et se fixa dans le miroir.

- Gnee! Mais c'est quoi ces vêtements stupides?!

Sasuke s'arrêta dans la cuisine, il préparait de quoi souper vu l'heure qu'il était. C'était plutôt ses vêtements habituels qui étaient ridicules, oui. Naruto fulminant apparut à son tour dans la cuisine.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que j'avais l'air ridicule dans ça?! cria-t-il.

Et à voir la tête qu'il faisait, il était sérieux…

- Parce que tu te trouves moins ridicule dans tes fringues orange, peut-être? rétorqua le brun arrogant.

Le blond s'immobilisa. Est-ce que ça se pourrait que... Il prit sa voix douce et chaude.

- Est-ce que ça se pourrait que tu me trouves beau comme ça? se délecta le blond espiègle.

Le brun sursauta comme si les mots de son coéquipier lui avaient heurté la tête comme le sac qu'il lui avait envoyé plus tôt.

- Tu dis plus rien? se moqua le blond.

Il se posta à côté du brun au comptoir pour voir son expression, expression aussi impassible que d'habitude.

- Tu me soûles, Naruto, dégages! cria le brun agacé.

- J'te soûles, mais tu me trouves beau! fit le blond d'un grand sourire taquin.

Cette fois, le brun allait lui faire payer ses conneries débiles. Naruto sentit l'aura meurtrière de celui-ci et s'éloigna de justesse parce que le brun envoya un coup de poing qui trancha l'air.

- Oh là, tu t'emportes vite quand j'ai raison, rit le blond.

- N'importe quoi! cracha le brun.

Naruto déguerpit vite de là. Sasuke était vraiment morose quand il le voulait. Il se coucha à nouveau dans le divan. Il était crevé. Rire autant dans une journée prenait beaucoup plus d'énergie qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il commençait à faire noir dehors, à l'intérieur aussi puisque le bun n'allumait jamais ses lumières. Naruto regarda dans la direction de la cuisine. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait le brun? Ça prenait plus de temps que l'habitude... Il étouffa un bâillement, puis deux et s'endormit confortablement calé dans le divan douillet en ayant qu'une seule pensée, Sasuke tout proche de lui, fermant les yeux pour faire un vœu, vœu qu'il sentait lui être étrangement adressé...

Sasuke finit enfin de préparer la nourriture. Il avait vraiment faim. Il déposa les assiettes sur la table et regarda la sienne. Il avait l'impression que s'il s'y mettait, il pourrait les manger toutes les deux. Il écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi il avait plus d'appétit que d'habitude? C'était vraiment pas normal. Il reporta son attention vers le salon. Ce dobe était silencieux, ça ne sentait pas bon cette histoire.

- Oï l'amateur de ramen, t'amènes ton cul, oui?! cria-t-il emporté.

Aucune réponse. Bon, manifestement, le blond faisait une connerie. Il pénétra dans le salon. L'atmosphère y était soudainement paisible. Les rideaux des fenêtres n'étaient pas fermés et le rayon de la lune éclairait faiblement les lieux. Aucun noir oppressant? Aucun revenant dissimulé dans un coin? Sasuke grogna. Il commençait à comprendre et il n'aimait pas ça. À chaque fois, il était étonné de rester lucide malgré la nuit et à chaque fois, c'était parce que le dobe était là. Emportant avec lui tous ses cauchemars redoutés. Il regarda en direction du canapé. Il vit enfin le blond. Il s'approcha jusqu'à sa hauteur et s'arrêta net dans son mouvement de le frapper pour le réveiller. Son geste fixe dans les aires commença à retomber mollement sur sa propre hanche.

Le blond rêvait. Il avait un sourire resplendissant sur le bout des lèvres. Il enserrait son t-shirt de ses deux mains. Sasuke restait planté là, l'observant à la volée. Soudain, le blond se retourna sur le dos, une de ses mains glissant du divan, l'autre toujours sur son cœur. Sasuke restait hypnotisé. Les lèvres de Naruto s'entrouvèrent dans un plaisir mystérieux. Ses joues s'empourprèrent devant le regard étonné et trouble du brun.

- Sas'ke, tu fais chier... Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça...

Le brun sursauta sur le coup. Le blond dormait toujours et il se trémoussait soudainement sans dérougir. Le brun rougit quelque peu sous cette image plus ou moins révélatrice. Naruto rêvait à lui et en plus, il affichait sans le savoir le trouble et le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti quand Sasuke l'avait regardé dans la boutique de vêtements. Le brun eu une pensée interdite et se maudit. Il alla manger sans le dobe qui se calmait en surface.

Après avoir tout manger, ce qui le fit encore grogner, Sasuke alla se coucher sans un autre coup d'œil au nigaud sur son divan. De retour dans ce noir éprouvant résultant de toute sa haine refoulée, il s'enfonça dans des cauchemars plus horribles qu'il ne les aurait jamais crus possibles.

Au milieu d'une nuit de rêves magnifiques, Naruto ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Il n'avait plus sommeil et regretta vite de s'être endormi si tôt. Il sentait sa gorge sèche et alla se prendre un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, tâtant maladroitement dans l'obscurité imperturbable de la pièce. Soudain, il sursauta en entendant un bruit inhabituel. Il déposa son verre sur le comptoir et alla voir dans le salon. Rien n'avait bougé, mais alors que ses yeux commençaient à s'habituer à la noirceur, il vit une forme se mouver. Il s'arrêta net en voyant finalement et avec logique Sasuke marcher maladroitement dans le couloir.

- Sas'ke? appela le blond abasourdi.

Évidemment que c'était lui, mais le brun ne réagit aucunement à sa voix. Le blond s'avança un peu et le brun passa devant lui pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il crut rêver et halluciner une Sasuke nocturne, mais non il était bel et bien là. Il sentit d'abord son parfum, un mélange d'hormones et de chaleur. C'était la seule façon qu'il pouvait le décrire. Ensuite, il entendit ses pas inhabituellement lourds. M'enfin, lourd c'était un bien grand mot pour l'Uchiwa, mais même en soulier il faisait à peine de bruit. Là sans doute pieds nus, c'était déjà quelque chose de l'entendre. Il avait les yeux dans le vague et l'air absent. Naruto fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait rien. Il s'amusait à quoi là ? De l'insomnie ? Ou était-ce un plan pour se venger de ses moqueries de plus tôt ?

Sasuke s'assit paisiblement sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Naruto alla juste à côté de lui, incapable de détacher ses yeux de sur lui. Il restait méfiant et profondément perturbé à la fois.

- Sas'ke? émit-il encore faiblement.

Le brun ne semblait même pas l'entendre. Le blond comprit tout d'un coup. C'était ça, le brun faisait du somnambulisme. C'était fascinant en un sens qu'il ne décèle pas sa présence. Il ne pouvait l'approcher à un kilomètre en embuscade pour lui faire un coup et maintenant à quelques mètres de lui, il ne l'ignorait pas puisqu'il n'avait aucune conscience de son regard porté sur lui. Dans un petit coin de sa tête, il se sentit mal de ne pas sembler exister à ce moment présent. Un peu comme s'il était témoin d'une scène sans pouvoir y participer. Il l'observa longuement. Le brun leva la tête, le regard fixé sans vraiment l'être à l'extérieur.

Le blond s'approcha doucement. Son corps semblait détendu ou plutôt relâché. Ce Sasuke là devant lui n'était pas celui qu'il connaissait si bien. C'était quelque chose, qu'il comprit malgré lui et sa fatigue, resté enfermé en lui-même pour une raison saugrenue. Un Sasuke, en somme, qui n'existe plus. Le contraste était tel qu'il n'avait qu'à observer pour comprendre. Naruto la vit, cette toute petite larme qui voulait s'écouler de l'œil de son ami. Il ressentit une peine profonde et inexplicable à cette vue. Lentement, Sasuke se leva dans cet état second et sortit du logement suivi par le petit blond intrigué.

Naruto le suivit même à l'extérieur de l'édifice. Le brun marchait droit poussé par un but, une destination qui lui était inconnue. Il était parfois parcouru de soubresauts qui inquiétaient de plus en plus l'Uzumaki. Il lui sembla des heures le fait de l'avoir suivi loin de leur quartier. Il avait beau bien connaître Konoha, mais une fois que la nuit tombait tout changeait radicalement. Et c'était clairement dans un autre monde que le brun s'efforçait de traverser.

Soudain, il la vit se dresser loin devant Sasuke. Cette muraille qui semait une certaine impression d'insécurité au sein du blond. Il n'avait aucunement reconnu le chemin pourtant pris plus tôt. Pourtant, quelque chose était différent. Ils n'avaient pas longé le mur, mais étaient arrivés directement de face à l'entrée. Il s'arrêta malgré que le brun continuait de marcher. Celui-ci arriva devant le grand portail et s'immobilisa. Le blond restait muet. Il sentait son cœur s'émietter sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il eut la nette impression que quelque chose attirait de l'intérieur le brun. Un peu comme un chakra pointé vers lui.

Soudainement, la tête de Sasuke bascula en avant et se redressa sur le qui-vive. Il semblait se réveiller, complètement perdu et ne sentant aucunement la présence du blond à quelques mètres derrière lui. L'Uchiwa fixa un point au-delà de l'entrée et se prit le bras d'une main, restant quelques minutes ainsi. Son esprit devait être très confus. Puis, il pénétra dans le domaine.

Naruto sût qu'il était conscient cette fois. Le brun avançait à pas feutrés et regardait les bâtisses autour de lui. Il était peut-être à dix mètres dans l'allée principale quand il se posta à l'entrée. Il le regarda s'éloigner avec tristesse se remémorant les paroles pesantes de Sakura.

« Naruto, Sasuke a perdu toutes sa famille là. N'en parle plus jamais, ok? »

Il se décida enfin et pénétra en ces lieux sombres lui aussi. Il imagina la vie qui devait s'y être passé là pour ensuite s'éteindre brutalement. Peut-être des enfants courant dans les rues. Des enfants innocents et joyeux comme avait été Sasuke. Des parents les appelant pour aller manger à l'heure du souper. Sasuke faisait autrefois parti de ce monde. Un monde prospère en sécurité derrière les vieilles murailles familiales.

Il reporta son attention sur Sasuke resté silencieux et qui se renfermait sur lui-même. Le regard du blond s'obscurcit. Ils traversèrent plusieurs rues, Naruto faisant bien attention de ne pas se faire remarquer. En même temps, qui penserait qu'il y aurait quelqu'un là à faire sa marche de santé. Déjà en plein jour, ça semblait désert, mais la nuit, c'était tout simplement terne voire lugubre. Puis, le brun pénétra dans une maison restée intacte malgré l'abandon évident. Naruto s'arrêta un instant plus ou moins long et se décida à entrer à son tour. Ça devait être la maison de l'Uchiwa. Il perdit bien évidemment de vu ce dernier. Une fois à l'intérieur, le silence y était plus tortueux encore.

La maison demeurait belle. L'entrée était chaleureuse, tout comme le salon à sa gauche. Le blond y alla, promena son regard peiné sur les objets qui y demeuraient. Il trouva vite un cadre plein de poussière sur l'un des meubles. Il le prit en main délicatement et l'épousseta. C'était une photo familiale. Naruto observa chacun des membres. Le père semblait sévère, mais il y avait cette lueur dans ses yeux qui trahissait une fierté incommensurable pour ses enfants. La mère avait un joli sourire. Elle était charmante et bienveillante. Elle avait une main affectueusement posée sur l'épaule du plus petit. Sasuke. Sasuke qui devait avoir huit ans et qui souriait de toutes ses dents. L'innocence se dévoilait dans ses yeux sans être d'une quelconque façon cachée. Il ressemblait énormément à sa tendre mère. Le plus vieux des enfants se trouvait à sa droite. Un sourire en coin. Lui aussi avait ses traits délicats. Naruto remarqua avec étonnement qu'il regardait son petit frère avec attendrissement.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ici?

Un peu plus loin, Sasuke passa par le jardin et ouvrit deux grandes portes. C'était là qu'ils les avait vus pour la dernière fois. Étendus sur le sol. Étendus sans vie dans leur propre sang. Une marre de ce liquide dont l'odeur se répandait dans chaque recoin. Et encore il pouvait le sentir. Il revit distinctement son grand frère au-dessus d'eux, sabre ensanglanté dans ses mains cruelles.

Sasuke tressaillit et tomba assis par terre. Ramenant ses jambes contre son corps en un geste tremblant, il baissa les yeux. Des larmes menaçaient de s'en échapper. Il retint un gémissement douloureux. Une larme parcourut sa joue avant de mourir au coin de sa bouche. Il se maudit d'être toujours aussi faible qu'avant. La nuit avait le don de lui arracher son masque, sa carapace de protection. Il essuya sa joue poisseuse d'un geste rageur mal contenu tremblant malgré lui.

Naruto ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette pauvre photo reposant dans sa main. Il se sentait lourd de tristesse et son esprit s'engourdissait de plus en plus. Soudain, il entendit des pas venir dans sa direction. Il se retourna alors dans un dernier effort pour croiser des yeux sombres et ternes qui le firent perdre contenance. Sasuke ne bougeait plus d'abord trop étonné que le blond soit en ces lieux devenus comme son plus grand secret. Tous deux ne bougeaient pas. Naruto vit ses yeux rougis et torturés par la tristesse immense qui se transmit à lui avec tellement de facilité.

C'est Sasuke qui céda le silence le premier, se renfrognant avec difficulté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-il d'une voix si faible que le blond écarquilla les yeux.

Ce dernier se sentit terriblement honteux. Il avait le don de faire des gaffes, mais celle-là était en quelque sorte impardonnable. Il sortit tout de même de sa torpeur.

- Je... Je t'ai suivi. J'avais peur que tu ne sautes d'un pont en te baladant dans le vague comme ça. Je suis désolé... Je ne savais pas... Je...

Lui aussi parlait d'une voix faible presque inaudible, mais le silence était si lourd en cet endroit que même leur respiration respective venait aux oreilles de l'autre. Le blond ne pût soutenir le regard haineux que le brun lui assena. Il regarda à nouveaux cette photo qui le rendait mélancolique sans savoir exactement pourquoi.

- Sasuke... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Ce dernier plissa les yeux tant les souvenirs lui firent mal à cet instant. Le blond savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit de poser une telle question, mais cette douleur qui lui écrasait le cœur... Il devait savoir. Il voulait savoir ce petit bout d'histoire qui faisait parti du passé de Sasuke.

Le brun s'enragea contre lui-même plus que pour le blond pour se montrer aussi insignifiant comme ça. Naruto reposa le cadre dans un tremblotement. Sasuke lui sauta alors dessus, le faisant basculer sur le dos sur le sol froid. Il empoigna fortement le chandail du blond et le frappa de son autre poing à la figure. Le blond ne réagit à peine tant il ressentait la détresse de cette étreinte hostile. Le brun s'arrêta brusquement, se mordant une lèvre. Naruto le regardait droit dans les yeux avec cette lueur morte qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

- Sasuke... souffla-t-il doucement. Je veux savoir...

Celui-ci n'en pût plus, la haine qui l'animait n'était pas destinée au petit blond et il s'en voulut de l'avoir ainsi frappé injustement. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, la tête baissée. Naruto s'assit maladroitement observant silencieusement son ami si perturbé.

- Il... commença le brun.

Sa voix était comme une plainte silencieuse. Le blond le laissa continuer à son aise restant ainsi immobile.

- Il les a tous tués, comme ça, juste pour savoir s'il en était capable.

Les yeux du blond commencèrent à s'embuer. Tous les ressentiments du brun le heurtaient en de puissantes vagues. Atteignant une corde sensible au plus profond de lui. Le blond fronça les sourcils. Sasuke connaissait ce tueur, cela était évident à sa voix. Le blond se retourna vers le cadre qu'il avait déposé un peu plus tôt. Était-ce un membre de sa famille? Comment cela se pouvait-il? Ils avaient l'air heureux et très attachés les uns envers les autres. Il reporta toute son attention sur Sasuke perdu dans ses songes.

- Qui les a... ?

Et la question mourut avant même qu'elle n'ait entièrement franchi ses lèvres. Sasuke releva un peu la tête. Une haine sans bornes prenait vie dans ses yeux.

- Itachi Uchiwa... cracha-t-il comme un venin. Il disait vouloir me protéger de tout et au final... Au milieu de tout ce sang répugnant, il m'a laissé en vie, moi son petit frère, seulement pour voir si je deviendrais un jour un adversaire à sa taille...

Il s'arrêta. Un long silence s'en suivit. Les yeux du blond commencèrent à déborder de larmes comme s'il pleurait à la place de Sasuke qui lui, restait emporté par sa haine grandissante.

- Ils disent tous qu'il s'est tué, mais au fond de moi... Je le sais... Il m'attend quelque part pour finir ce qu'il a commencé. Je le trouverai un jour.

Celui-ci leva la tête et planta son regard dans celui du blond qui restait trop silencieux. Il fut surpris de le voir ainsi pleurer pour une histoire qui n'était pas la sienne, mais il n'en dit rien. Naruto s'anima soudainement de la détermination qu'il savait avoir dans n'importe quelle situation. Il essuya ses larmes calmement.

- Tu vas voir, Sas'ke... On le trouvera ensemble!

Les yeux du brun s'adoucirent dans une délivrance muette. Ne pas être seul sur ce chemin sordide... Cela le rassura sans qu'il ne puisse se l'avouer. Il baissa à nouveau la tête. Mais sa méfiance n'épargnait personne.

- Pourquoi ? Ça ne te touche en aucun cas ce qu'il a pu se passer ici…

C'était bien là une manière de se protéger pour Sasuke, mais Sasuke ne perdait jamais sa salive pour des choses insignifiantes. Le blond prit une respiration, ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot ne put s'en échapper. Il ne savait pas lui-même. Il ne se posait jamais ce genre de questions. Devant son hésitation, le brun le regarda à nouveau. Il avait la tête baissée, les sourcils froncés comme s'il lui avait demandé de résoudre une équation de chimie. Mais, brusquement, il se fit heurté par ses yeux bleus déterminés. Aussi simplement, Naruto rétorqua avec toute l'assurance qu'il pouvait faire preuve.

- Tu t'es demandé aujourd'hui pourquoi tu voulais savoir si le caissier dans le magasin me dévisageait ? Pourquoi tu as réagi naturellement à la défensive même si cela ne te concernait pas ?

Sasuke resta un moment figé sur son regard qui ne le lâchait pas et semblait le transpercer. Non, il ne se l'était pas demandé. Bien sûr que non, il avait voulu savoir pourquoi le blond réagissait de la sorte parce qu'il détestait ça. Mais, pourquoi cela le dérangeait autant ? Et devant son regard insistant, un de ses regards à l'Uzumaki qui pourrait presque soulever une montagne à lui tout seul, il répondit sincèrement.

- Je ne sais pas, commença-t-il. Je crois que c'était simplement naturel en te voyant réagir.

Naruto s'illumina d'un bon sourire sans détacher ses yeux. Confiant tel qu'il s'approcha un peu dans cette atmosphère de confidence.

- Tu vois ? fit-il en un rire faible mais chaleureux. Tu es Sasuke Uchiwa. Celui que rien ne perturbe et le seul à rester impassible même dans les pires situations.

- Et toi, Naruto Uzumaki, le ninja le plus imprévisible qui se met dans les pires situations tout en riant, répliqua le brun pour se moquer de lui malgré la douleur persistant dans son cœur.

- Le seul qui ai remarqué mes « réactions », fit le blond plus sérieusement.

- Le seul qui s'immisce dans ma vie à même de squatter mon appart et de me suivre « chez moi », continua Sasuke sans que cela ne paraisse être un reproche.

- Le seul ami que j'aie… coupa le blond.

Naturel, ce mot résonna en Sasuke. Tout ce qui les liait était naturel. Il s'était naturellement assis à côté de lui à son premier jour d'école. Qu'ils aient été mis en équipe semblait tout aussi naturel. Et le fait que ce soit Naruto qui soit posté devant lui à ce moment précis ne peut plus être très surprenant. Sinon, qui serait la meilleure personne dans une situation pareille ? Sakura, il aurait fallu qu'il l'assomme en espérant qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien. Ce serait même le contraire. Parce que Naruto est toujours là où il doit être.

Et porté par ses réflexions comme emporté temporairement par ces yeux bleus, Sasuke se détendit enfin. L'atmosphère avait bien changé. Tout comme dans la noirceur, Naruto avait changé cet endroit marqué par le sang. L'oppression n'était plus qu'un calme silence. Tout finit bien avec Naruto. Il essaya de s'en rassurer, mais à l'inverse, lui-même ne faisait qu'en sorte que tout finisse mal. C'est ainsi que Sasuke se décida à bouger le premier après un long moment suspendu dans les aires ou plutôt chacun dans les yeux de l'autre.

- Laisse-moi seul, maintenant, Naruto...souffla-t-il.

Le blond comprit qu'il devait se calmer et s'en alla sans dire un mot de plus. À l'extérieur, le soleil pointait son nez, mais même devant cette magnificence, Naruto resta interdit. Il était peut-être un des gamins les plus optimistes, mais avec l'âge, il avait bien compris une chose : Sasuke empruntait toujours les chemins les plus sordides. Il se promit à lui-même de faire de son mieux en cette journée pour lui faire oublier cet évènement. Continuer à être Naruto, cela lui allait bien après tout. Il eut l'impression de comprendre son ami d'avantage, de s'être rapproché ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Cependant, même avec les mots qu'il avait courageusement placés, il sentait aussi que ce Sasuke-là pouvait bel et bien s'éloigner de lui. Il n'avait jamais voulu compter sur quelqu'un après tout. C'est donc dans l'incertitude qu'il retourna à l'immeuble, se préparant cette fois dans son propre appartement et repartit en direction du pont, l'esprit complètement ensorcelé par ce qu'il venait de se passer...

* * *

_**aku_664 :** J'espère que vous avez aimé ! :D Bon je sais, un peu lugubre, mais ce n'est pas si mal… :p Le prochain chapitre vous laissera bien le temps de cicatriser lol Je ne peux toujours pas croire que Sasuke soit parti dans le manga même après des années, mais bon, ma fic elle ne finit pas par un Angst je vous rassure ! Alors, au prochain rendez-vous : humour et situations que j'adore dans les fics ! :p Héhé j'ai maltraité Naruto… :D J'en suis fière en plus xp Je vous remercie de suivre ma fic et une tite review ? =)_


End file.
